Sweet Sacrifice
by littlerichellemead
Summary: SEQUEL to I Never Told You. Sky Lorenzo's life hasn't been the same since she found her father murdered. She is now the leader of the hunter organization that has targeted her mate Derek Hale, and her brother Scott McCall while a new alpha threatens to make things worst. Rated T for lemon and language.
1. In Your Dreams

**This chapter dedicated to CatheeeD: thanks for the encouragement to, as I said, get off my butt and work on the story! I hope I don't disappoint you or any of my readers! And without further ado… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, though I wish I owned Tyler Hoechlin aka Derek Hale (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In Your Dreams<p>

_Sky POV_

_He pushed inside me without warning. I moaned ignoring my screaming mind telling me I should not be enjoying this. His fingers dug into my hips as he gripped them and moved them in sync with his thrusting. My own hands dug into his lower back as we kissed. _

_"You're mine," Derek growled as he stopped kissing me, and his movements became incredibly fast. "Say you're mine!" _

_His nails enlarged, and I felt a sharp pain in my hips as he pierced my skin. My eyes snapped open and saw piercing blue eyes. I panicked as I saw him open his mouth and bring it down to bite my neck. _

I sat abruptly in bed drenched in sweat. I brought my hand up to my neck searching for a bite and blood. Unconvinced, I sat up and ran to my bathroom. As I turned on the light, I examined my body in the mirror. Nothing. It had all been a dream. Another one where Derek demanded I give in to our bond. Tonight had been different, for this time he had bitten me. He had resorted to all kinds of ways to convince me to be with him, but this time he bit me sending a message that he would force me back to him any way possible.

I sighed and decided to take a shower. The cold water against my body woke me up and removed the lingering pleasure and pain of the dream. It had been a week since Derek had started coming to my dreams. The first couple of times, he only talked and asked me to take him back and to give in to our bond. He also promised to not hurt me and even help me find a cure for Scott. When that didn't work, he turned to threats and images of him ripping Scott and Stiles apart. Of course that didn't work either. Now, he seemed to be resorting to sex. He biting me must have been a slip since the full moon was close, and he was feeling extra violent. Regardless of how amazing it had been to be with Derek again, even in a dream, he was nowhere close to convincing me everything would be fine. If anything, I felt more determined to getting rid of him and our bond. After a couple of seconds more under the water, I shut off the shower and got out.

In my room, I looked at the clock as I put on clean PJs. It was 4am. I wasn't going to go back to bed, so I decided to get started on the day ahead. After brushing my long black hair, I made my way downstairs to make coffee. As I made my way through the living room, I heard breathing. I froze and listened. Yes, definitely breathing. Someone was in my house. Dear God, could it be Derek? Without turning on the light, I made my way quietly to the kitchen and from under one of the cupboards, I pulled out a gun.

I returned to the living room and in the coming light of the day, I saw a figure in my couch. I pointed the gun at the person and turned on a nearby lamp. The person sat up abruptly and screamed when he saw my gun.

"Don't shoot!" Stiles shouted putting his hands up. "I'm too lovable to die!"

"Stiles," I groaned lowering the gun. "What the hell are you doing here? I gave you that key for emergencies only!"

"This was an emergency!" He shouted back lying back on the couch.

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "What was your emergency?"

"My dad is not home," he shrugged. "I don't like being home alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just next time let me know you're coming. God, I could have killed you!"

"Why are you so freaked out?" He stood up as concern took over his cute face.

"Oh you know same old, same old," I shrugged. "Derek being after me and all that."

He nodded. "I'm telling you, you need to set your minions loose on him."

I sighed knowing what he meant. The week before, I had been established as the leader of the Argents Hunter Organization. No one had been happy about it especially Gerard Argent. But as time went by, everyone, except Gerard, accepted my leadership. Now, I had an entire organization of hunters at my disposal. When Derek turned my dreams more violent, Stiles suggested I put a price on Derek's head. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. My excuse had been that I feared I would die this time since I had "lost" my previous mate so soon. I didn't know what to tell him then, so I changed the subject.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked going to the kitchen. "I know it's early, but I could make Eggs Florentine."

"What is that?" Stiles followed me to the kitchen.

"Italian breakfast," I smiled. "You'll see."

"Holy sh-" the rest of Stiles' sentence became intangible as he stuffed his mouth with spinach, eggs, and English muffin.

I laughed. "I guess you like it." I sipped my coffee as I watched Stiles eat.

"I love this!" He shouted between bites. "Where did you learn to cook this?"

"My dad," I sighed thinking back to the six years I lived with him. "He was the best cook in the world when he wasn't getting distracted that is. He taught me many recipes that belonged to his mom."

"Do you ever talk to Scott about your dad?" I turned to see Stiles had stopped eating and was watching me with a sad expression in his eyes.

"No. I haven't even talked to him in over a week." The thought of Scott made me sad, angry and guilty.

I felt sad for obviously not seeing him, guilty for being so mean to him since he was only helping me, and angry for he had allowed Derek to mate with me.

"You should really talk to him," Stiles went back to eating. "He really misses you."

"Does he?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. "That and he's pissed that you don't talk to him."

"Well, he shouldn't have agreed to Derek's plan." I stood up and began doing the dishes.

"Yeah well, you should be more grateful." I turned at the sound of Scott's voice. "I was just trying to save you."

Looking at Scott for the first time in a week almost brought tears to my eyes. Every time I saw him, I could see my dad in him. He stood by the kitchen entrance. I hadn't even heard him come in. I should probably take away their keys, or I would end up shooting one of them thinking they were Derek. I crossed my arms as I faced him and Stiles.

"I am grateful that you saved me," I said quietly. "Just not grateful for the way you did it."

"That makes no sense!" Scott threw him arms up. "Either you are grateful or you're not. Which one is it?"

I remained silent and looked at the ground. I couldn't help but think he was more mature than I was. While I had resorted to giving him the silent treatment for caring and loving me, he tried everything to reach out to me. He was more forgiving than I was.

"Listen," Scott said standing in front of me. "I miss you. I miss seeing my sister. When are you going to forgive me?"

Without another word or thought, I hugged Scott. "I miss you too. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. Thanks for saving me."

We stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Stiles cleared his throat. Scott and I pulled apart slightly and turned to glare at Stiles for interrupting our reunion.

"Sorry," Stiles pointed at his plate. "But I'm out of Eggs Florentine."

I chuckled taking his plate. "You want some Scott?"

"Sure," he sat next to Stiles in my kitchen bar. "By the way, what are you doing here so early Stiles?"

"What are you doing here so early?" Stiles asked in return.

"I was on my way to school when I just thought of coming to see Sky," Scott shrugged. "Now your turn."

"I slept here." Stiles replied as he dug into the food I had placed in front of him.

Scott turned to me with a questioning look. I shrugged and placed his own plate of eggs in front of him. "He says he's afraid of being home alone since his dad is out all night."

"Hey," Stiles protested with his mouth full. "I didn't say I was scared. I said I didn't like being home alone. There's a difference."

I returned to washing the dishes as my men ate. I wondered if I should tell them about my dream with Derek. I immediately decided against it. If I told them, it would hurt Stiles. He and I were trying to start a relationship, and I didn't think telling him I had dreams of Derek and I getting it on would help our relationship. It wouldn't matter that Derek made the dreams, and I couldn't help them. No, I would keep this to myself. In fact, while both Scott and Stiles were in school, I would go see Derek and demand that he leave me alone.

"Sky?" My name being called pulled me abruptly from my reverie.

"Hmm?" I turned around.

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked with concern. "We've been calling your name for a while now."

"Sorry, just thinking about stuff that I have to do today." I grimaced. "Paperwork. What were you saying though?"

"I was asking you and Stiles what it means for Lydia to be an omega." Scott frowned, and I could tell he didn't believe I was just thinking about paperwork.

"I'm not sure yet." I sighed. "I haven't been able to catch Charles. Have you been going to work?"

"No," Scott's frowned deepened. "Dr. Deaton gave me a couple of days off. Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Wait, you don't know?" I thought for sure Scott would feel what Charles was.

"Know what?" His confusion increased.

"The vet is an omega." Stiles added helpfully.

"What?" Scott shouted honestly confused. "No way!"

"Yup," I sat in front of them. "That's how he knows about werewolves."

"How? When?" Scott's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened or when, but he ran into Jesse Hale, a cousin of Laura and Derek. I found out about Charles as I used to help him around his clinic when I was younger. Apparently that's when the grudge between the Argents and the Hales deepened. Jesse was killed by the Argents for biting a human-"

"How come he didn't turn into a wolf if he was bitten?" Scott interrupted.

"The werewolf must be in full wolf form for the person bitten to turn. And as we know, only the Alpha can turn fully into a wolf. Jesse was not an alpha. So Charles is not a werewolf. He's an omega just like Lydia."

"But Peter was an alpha," I could see Scott thinking hard about all of this. "How is she not a werewolf?"

"Peter wasn't in full alpha form when she bit Lydia." Stiles explained. "What does it mean that Charles is an omega?"

"That's the thing I didn't get to find out much of," I answered as I pulled my hair in a ponytail. "He doesn't change or anything. I know he gets a bit antsy during the full moon, but that's all I know. That's why I need to talk to him."

Silence settled between us as we thought of poor Lydia. I never did like her, but I didn't wish upon her lycanthropy. She probably felt miserable not being able to explain whatever weird things were happening to her. I had a feeling she'd need help and someone to understand her, and I knew the perfect person for that.

"Scott," I was grinning. "Why don't you help Lydia?"

"I can't," he frowned. "I know nothing about the omega."

"No silly," I laughed. "Why don't you spend some time with her? Explain what she could be feeling as the full moon approaches. You know, just be there for her until we find out more about her condition."

"You just said she wouldn't be changing."

"No, but we never know. This is unpredictable. Like Charles, she'll be feeling antsy, and we must take precautions. Just keep an eye on her."

"Fine," he agreed. "I would have liked to have someone to help me when I was going through this. No, Derek doesn't count."

Derek. Why did he have to bring it up? Memories of the few times we had been together came flooding back to me followed by the dreams and nightmares he tormented me with. There was one dream he had shown me that made me ache for us. He had shown me what our future could be like if only I took him back and submitted myself to him and our bond.

In the dream, I stood watching out the window of the newly restored Hale house. I had a big belly; I was expecting his child. As I rubbed my belly, I saw a ring on my left hand. At the sound of the door opening, I saw him walk in with flowers. He kissed my enlarged abdomen and then kissed me chastely on the lips. He ended the dream abruptly, and I had woken up crying wanting that life. I knew I could never have that with him. Only in my dreams it was all possible.

I stood up suddenly angry at myself and Derek. I should not be thinking about him. I should not want a life with him. I was with Stiles. I wanted to be with Stiles; I wanted to be able to fully love him. With Derek as my mate and torturing me with impossible dreams, none of that could happen. I knew well he was trying to thwart my plan of severing the bond by distancing myself from him.

"Sky?" Stiles touched my arm. "Are you ok?"

With a start, I realized I had walked to the window and stood with a stiff posture. "Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

"Thinking about paperwork?" Scott asked looking at me with a 'I know you're lying' look.

"Shouldn't you two be going to school now?" I chastised playfully. "You're going to be late, and you still need to change Stiles."

"I'll just run home really quick and change. Don't worry too much." Stiles went to pick up his stuff from the living room. "What are you my wife?"

"No," Scott answered for me. "She's your girlfriend. Much worse than a wife if you ask me."

"How many times have you been married Scott? Oh that's right, zero." I said rolling my eyes. "Fine, you run to change. But you Scott need to get going. Here," I picked up a set of keys. "I have been meaning to give you this for a while but since we weren't in speaking terms the past week…"

"What is this?" Scott stared at the keys as if they were going to bite him.

"The keys to your own car dude!" Stiles shouted as he ran from the living room to see Scott's face. "By the way, I helped her pick it."

"No way!" Scott shouted as he saw the car parked in my garage. "How in the hell did you afford a freaking Audi A8?"

"I have my ways," I said mysteriously.

"No," Scott extended his hand and gave me the keys. "I can't take it. It's too much Sky. Thanks but no thanks."

"Scott," I put the keys in his pocket. "Don't be stupid. Think of it as a gift from Dad and me. He always talked about getting you a car for your sixteen birthday but didn't know how to give it to you without Melissa freaking out. Please take it. He would want you to have it."

I gave him my puppy eyed look that always worked. Today was no different. After sighing, he took the keys out of his pocket and started the car. His face lit up as he did. I turned to Stiles who was staring at me.

"You are such a good sister," he leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

He ran after that getting into his car, speeding away, and leaving me absolutely dumbfounded. Scott got out of the car and approached me.

"What did he say?" He asked motioning with his head at the way Stiles had gone.

"He just said 'I can't wait for you to be my wife.'" I said after several seconds of being mute.

Scott chuckled. "In his dreams." He gave me a quick hug and said something else that I didn't hear. I nodded, and he left.

_Only in our dreams, Stiles_. I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I am just starting with the sequel. As I told CatheeeD, I have a crazy semester with no time to write and when I do, I usually write my Harry Potter story. For a while, I had writer's block on this story, but it seems I'm back in business! Bear with me as I work on the story and forgive any grammar mistakes. Would you like me to post the chapters when I finish the story, or would you prefer to get them as I write them? Let me know in a PM or review! Also tell me how much do you like, or hate, the chapter? <strong>

**P.S. I know nothing about cars! **


	2. Declaration of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or a poster of Tyler Hoechlin ):**

**Thank you for the reviews! I am very pleased that you liked the first chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint in the future. So without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Declaration of War<p>

_DPOV_

I desperately paced back and forth. I had fucked up royally. Why the fuck did I have to bite her? What the hell was wrong with me? I was supposed to bring her back to me not scare her away. I stopped pacing and sighed looking up at the tattered ceiling. I frowned, why was I living in this dump? I should really restore the house. Hell an alpha should not live in a crappy place. I would probably need a nice house when Sky finally stopped fighting me and moved in with me.

"Sky," I whispered half-melancholic and half-pissed off. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

I shook my head and went to take a shower. Under the cold water, I thought more about Sky and how much I missed making love to her. It had been difficult to get into her dreams this time. She was practicing her will power, and she was becoming stronger if she kept me blocked out even while sleeping. I had to think of a faster way to make her see reason. Sex wasn't going to work anymore since I had scared her by hurting her in the process.

I couldn't resort to threats and nightmares. That would never work on her, and to be honest I had no damn clue why I had showed her how I ripped Scott and Stiles apart. So threats were out of the question. Even though I did plan on ripping both of those boys apart, she didn't have to know. The whole thing was bad enough now that I had shown her those images: she would be alert. She would probably keep Stiles around even more. Scott could be an easier threat since she was still angry at him, but I doubted she'd leave her little brother without protection.

"No," I whispered as water ran down my body. "Threats and killing those two will be my last resort. I'll try something else. But what…"

Begging wouldn't work either since she could be cold hearted when she was determined. She had proven it by telling me she had been engaged and in love with someone else when we first reunited. Despite the fact that the lie hurt her, she had seen it through trying to keep me away. However, in the end she did come back. I grimaced because I didn't like the idea of begging; it would make me weak.

"Next option," I said rubbing soap over my chest.

The one thing that had seemed to work was showing her the life I wanted with her if only she submitted to our love. I had made it seem as if she had been the one to dream the whole thing. At first, she had been confused as to why she would dream about me then she realized it had been me making the dream. However, I could feel she wanted what I showed her, she ached to be with me. She had considered taking me back which was big considering how much she fought me.

Maybe that was the best course of action: make her think her desire for me was increasing on its own. I wouldn't show myself. I wouldn't talk to her. I would only show her what she, unconsciously, wanted; however, I would distance myself from her for a while. She would be alert knowing I'd be trying desperately to make up for my mistake. I smiled as rinsed myself off. I had the feeling this would work better than anything else. I would still work with Jackson to split those three apart.

So far, Jackson had done nothing for me, but I didn't pressure him, yet. Besides, I had a feeling he would do well if he wanted the bite. For now I had my other part of the plan. I had found a good candidate to be my Beta, and it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Best part of my candidate was that he could keep another eye on Scott and Stiles without rising suspicion. The kid, Isaac, was in the lacrosse team with my targets.

In my room, I zipped my pants still smiling. As I was about to pull out a shirt, I heard footsteps nearby. I forgot all about the shirt and moved quietly to one of the broken windows that had good view of the grounds. Soon enough, I saw an old man making his way to the house. I crouched making sure he didn't see me, but I could see him. He stopped a few feet away and looked up at the house.

He looked extremely familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I had seen this man. Because I was staring at the man, I didn't realize a car was coming. I heard the tires and the engine just as it stopped a few feet away from the man. He turned to look at the car, and he scowled. Whoever the driver was, the man didn't like him or her. I had never seen this car, a black Wald Mercedes Benz, around Beacon Hills. Maybe the driver was new in town. I had a feeling they were hunters.

The driver stepped out of the car and my breath caught in my throat. It was Sky. Seeing her in her dreams was not the same as seeing her in the flesh, even from afar. Her black hair was longer, to her lower back, and it was curly as always. Her beautiful blue eyes shone in the sunlight. She wore a tight black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. All in all, she looked amazing. She looked hot.

After I was done examining her, I wondered what she would be doing here. For a brief second, I thought she had come to accept me, but the turn of last night's dream made me doubt it. So what would she be doing here? Had she come to meet this man? Unlikely. Now that she was close enough, I could decipher her feelings better. She was shocked to see the man here.

"Skylar," the man spoke snapping me from my reverie. "What are you doing here?" His voice was not pleasant. I didn't like how he talked to my Sky.

"I could ask you the same thing Gerard," Sky's voice sent pleasant shivers through my body.

Wait, did she say Gerard? As in Gerard Argent? That old man being here could not be good news. It seemed reasonable that he'd be back since Kate, his daughter, had been murdered over a week ago. But what did Sky have to do with him? They never met back when Sky lived with us.

"I came to see where my daughter had her throat ripped out," Gerard spat.

"Of course," I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "Because Kate was a victim, right?"

"What are you trying to say?" Gerard moved menacingly towards Sky.

"You know exactly what I'm trying to say," Sky held her ground. "Your daughter was a crazy psycho bitch. Like father like daughter in this case."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't insult me, mutt-lover. You won't always have the organization to protect you, and when that happens I will cut you in half like those dogs!"

I growled and made my way downstairs. He will not get away with threatening my mate.

"I don't need to be the leader of the organization," Sky's words stopped me just behind the door. "To defend myself, Gerard. You forget I am a hunter too."

Since when was Sky the leader of the hunters? What the fuck?

"That's right," Gerard sounded amused. "You are a hunter. Listen, I don't want to fight with my fellow hunters. We must be united and rid the world of these damn abnormalities."

"You are so damn bipolar Gerard," Sky laughed though I felt her tense at Gerard's words of killing all werewolves that would include Scott. "You should be locked up."

"Not until I get my revenge." He ignored the jab at his mental health.

She sighed. "He's dead Gerard. There's no one else for you to wage war on."

"I wasn't talking about Peter," Gerard went back to snapping. "I mean the last mutt of the Hales. I would think you'd want him dead since he's got you under his power."

"I don't do revenge," Sky answered stiffly.

"Isn't that why you came back to Beacon Hills?" This time Gerard laughed. "To avenge the murder of your father, and you accomplished it. The boy must die, or you'll be tied to him forever."

Silence settled between them. I wondered if Sky was considering Gerard's words. It seemed very likely that she would agree since all she wanted was to break the bond and get away from me and the only way was if I died. I waited stiffly for her answer.

"You're considering it," Gerard said smugly voicing my own question.

"I'm considering whether to remove you from the organization or not." Sky's voice was filled with authority and power. "I'm leaning towards the yes. Gerard, you do realize you're speaking of conspiracy against the organization. It's against The Code to kill without provocation. No one will back you up. Not as long as I'm leader."

"For now," Gerard answered threateningly. "I will find a way to remove you. What do you think the others will say to hearing about you fraternizing with the enemy? Your brother a beta werewolf, and your mate an alpha werewolf. They will put a price on your head, and I will be the one to have it."

Sky's anxiety increased. It was time I stepped in. I opened the door and both of them turned to me. I had the satisfaction of seeing Sky's eyes widen, and her heartbeat picked up. I realized I was still shirtless.

I laughed. "Then I will protect that pretty head of hers," I made my way to stand next to her. "After all, her head and everything that is Skylar Lorenzo belongs to me. Got anything else to say old man?"

"Is that a declaration of war?" Gerard raised his eyebrows. Sky stiffened next to me.

"Call it what you may," I shrugged throwing my arm around Sky. "A threat, a declaration of war, or a friendly warning. Don't come to my house and threaten to kill my mate because I will be the one to have your head and all of your family's to hang over my fireplace." I ended up growling.

"You will regret your words mutt," Gerard threw a look of disgust at me and then at Sky. He turned around and walked away.

"Don't turn your back on your enemies old man!" I shouted after him as I laughed.

After he disappeared, something hit me on the side of the head. I touched my head with my hand and realized I was bleeding. I turned around and saw Sky had hit me with the butt of her gun.

"What the hell?" I shouted as a nagging pain throbbed in my head. "I come to the rescue and this is the thanks I get?"

"You fucking moron!" She shoved me. "Do you have any idea what your 'chivalry' has started? He's going to the others to tell them you have declared war on them! I won't be able to keep them off your ass anymore!"

"You've been keeping them off my ass?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "So you do care?"

"Whatever you idiot," she said sitting on the hood of the car with her arms crossed. "If you die, I could die."

"Sure thing honey," I mocked not believing at all that she kept me safe for selfish reasons. "Since when are you their leader anyway?"

"Over a week and don't get cocky with me," she snapped. "I'm not only keeping them off your ass but Scott's too. Oh shit, they'll be after him too! God, you're such a fucking idiot!"

"Hey," I shouted getting pissed at being treated like a moron. "I can handle myself. I am the fucking alpha! I don't need you!" As soon as I said the words, I regretted them.

She looked at me with surprise and hurt. "Yes," she snapped back to herself throwing me a look of anger. "I haven't forgotten that."

I sighed and approached her. "I'm sorry," I put my hands in her arms. She shook me off and walked away from me.

"Whatever," she turned to me again. "I just came to tell you to leave me the fuck alone. I'm not coming back."

"I won't visit you in your dreams anymore," I lied putting my plan into action. "But I won't give up yet. I need you."

To my surprised she cracked up. "You just said you didn't need me, and now you do? You're so fucking twisted."

I groaned realizing my own stupidity. I had to get my anger under control otherwise I would end up doing something I would really regret. I had to think fast on how to fix this.

"What do you want from me?" I surprised myself by voicing my thoughts out loud. She seemed surprised too. Her mouth opened slightly.

"W-what do you mean?" She frowned.

"What do you want me to do to convince you I want you?"

"Nothing." She recovered and snapped angrily at me. "Have you not been listening? I just want you to leave me alone."

"That's not really what you want," I approached her. "Last night you made very clear you want me. You miss me touching you," quickly I snaked my hand up her hair and pulled her close to me. "You miss me kissing you," I kissed her softly. "You miss me making love to you. I can feel right now you're ready for me to take you upstairs and rip your clothes apart."

Without another word, I pulled her up in my arms and kissed her again. She shoved me weakly. I had caught her off guard, and now that I had her in my arms, she didn't want me to let go. I ran upstairs cupping her ass in my hands and kissing her with more passion. Her own hands gripped my shoulders. I laid her down on the bed and with a quick movement I removed her jeans and unzipped mine. I positioned myself between her legs.

"Derek," Sky moaned as I ran my hands from her inner thigh to her panties covering her sex. "Stop."

"You don't want me to stop," I said as I inserted one of my fingers inside her. "You don't want me to stop." I repeated, and she didn't deny it.

As I was about to remove her underwear and mine, I heard someone scream. We both sat up abruptly. Sky looked as if she was waking up from a dream and looked surprised at the position we were in.

"W-what?" She stammered.

Before I could try to smooth the situation, we heard the screaming again.

"Help!" It was the sound of a boy. "Someone help me!"

Sky got off the bed and put on her pants quickly. I followed suit. Quietly we made our way downstairs. Sky ran out of the house before I could stop her. She came back with her gun in hand; she must have dropped it when I pulled her in my arms.

"Help!" The screaming began again.

"It's coming from the back of the house," I said as I discovered the source of the screaming. "Stay inside."

"No," she said firmly and moved to the back door.

I frowned. She had ignored a direct order. Her will power was truly getting stronger. I snapped out of my reverie as I heard Sky gasp. I turned around and followed her outside. I saw her holding in her arms a boy of about thirteen years old.

"It's going to be ok," Sky reassured the boy as she desperately looked for a way to stop the bleeding.

"He can't be helped," I said as I stared at the stranger in the backyard of my house. "He's been mangled."

And he had. The boy had the left side of his face destroyed by claws. His neck had been ripped open with teeth; it was a miracle he had even been able to talk at all. The worst wound was in his stomach: his entrails were showing. The boy was a horrible sight, even I had trouble keeping eye contact with the dying boy. How he was alive was beyond me or maybe not. The smell of blood was fresh. It had just happened. But how? Especially during the day. Whoever had done this, was very careless and messy.

"Shut up Derek!" Sky snapped at me. The she turned and sweetly said to the boy, "You're going to be fine, I'm taking you to the hospital."

She picked him up in her arms. I knew she was wasting her time, but I knew how kind she was. Rolling my eyes, I approached her with my arms extended ready to take the boy from her and take him to the hospital. To my surprise, she pushed me aside.

"Don't touch him," she spat venomously at me.

I stood dumbfounded at how much anger she had put into her words. She went around me cautiously and then ran to her car. The sound of the door shutting brought me back. I ran outside and caught her just as she was opening the door to the driver's side. I shut the door and didn't allow her to open it.

"Move Derek!" She was hysterical and afraid. "I have to get him to the hospital!"

"We both know he's going to die. Whoever bit him mangled him beyond saving." I knew it sounded harsh, but it was the truth.

"Whoever bit him?" Her voice cracked as she was about to cry. "You fucking bastard!"

"What?" I finally got it. "You think I did this?"

"No, I don't think you did," she was shaking. "I know you did. Gerard was right. I should get rid of you!"

Her words stunned me. She managed to push me aside, and I didn't stop her. She drove away as I stared at her in disbelief. How could she think I had done this? I had been able to control myself so far even with the full moon close. I planned on doing many bad things, but I would never hurt a child. But who could?

The sound of a branch breaking made me look up to a nearby tree where high above sat a wolf with red eyes. Before I could catch a scent, the wolf jumped off to another tree and disappeared. I ran after it, but I knew it was useless. He or she had had a good start. I stopped by the lake a couple of miles away from the house and thought of what had just happened.

Sky thought I had bitten the boy. It seemed logical given that the boy had been found pretty much dead in my backyard. But what Sky didn't know was what I had just seen: an alpha wolf had come to Beacon Hills. This werewolf had killed the boy and dropped him in my property to blame me. It was obvious he or she wanted the hunters to get rid of me. This alpha wanted my territory. This alpha had just declared war on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Sky accept Gerard's offer to get rid of Derek now that she found an almost dead boy in his backyard? I'm excited to write more about this new wolf in town. I think it will add a nice twist to the story. Mucho more drama! Review or PM any suggestions or comments! (: <strong>


	3. Reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own my own copy of The Civil Wars album! (:**

**Yay! Finally got around to writing; I need to get this story out of my head! It won't let me sleep! Lol (: So without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Reasons<p>

_Scott POV_

I smiled as I drove through the streets. I had no idea where Sky got all her money, but I felt guilty that she spent it on me. This car, though, was pretty amazing. I always wanted a car because Mom barely let me use our old one, and we couldn't afford another one. This silver Audi A8 was more than I could have asked for. So I smiled like a fool as I drove to Allison's house. I wanted to drive my girlfriend to school in my own car not the other way around.

I guess I was too excited with silly and materialistic stuff that I didn't notice the person stumble out of the trees. Luckily and with my fast werewolf instincts, I stepped on the break before I ran Lydia over. Wait, Lydia? I got out of the car in a state of shock and panic. She stood there wide eyes staring at my car.

"Lydia?" I approached her tentatively.

She ignored me as she kept staring at the car. I looked around and found the streets empty. It was early enough for everyone to still be in bed or getting ready for work or school, and for that I was thankful. I didn't want any witnesses in case Lydia flipped out and began shouting werewolf or something. I placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder. My touch snapped her out of her trance, and she turned to me with a confused look.

"Scott?" She whispered with a frown. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm kind of wondering that myself," she simply stared at me. "Let me take you home."

She nodded and without another word, she allowed me lead her to the passenger side. As I walked to the driver's side, I wondered how she had ended up in the forest. Her clothes were battered and dirty. How was I going to get out of her what had happened since she seemed to not remember? However, when I got behind the wheel, I found Lydia fast asleep. I sighed and put the car on drive and drove to Lydia's house.

When I got there, and she was still asleep, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have the heart to wake her up since she clearly had been through hell. So instead, I gently picked her up and carried her up to her house. When her mom opened the door, she shrieked. She moved aside to let me in and ushered me up the stairs to Lydia's room.

"Oh my God! Where did you find her?" Mrs. Martin asked as I laid Lydia on her bed.

"She came out of nowhere and ran in front of my car," I straightened up. "She didn't tell me much, so I don't know where she has been."

"This is the third time it has happened since she has been out of the hospital," Mrs. Martin chocked up on tears.

"What do you mean?" I tried to keep the panic and urgency out of my voice.

"She just disappears at night and runs off into the woods. I usually hear her, but I didn't last night." She began to walk out. "I need to call her doctor."

Before I could ask Mrs. Martin more questions, she left. I turned around and sat by Lydia's side. I stared at her with worry. What the hell was happening to her? I should go talk to Sky and ask her to work harder on finding out what was happening to Lydia. As I was getting up, a hand gripped tightly my own. I turned to see Lydia stare at me with terror in her eyes.

"Please!" She pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want. Don't hurt me!"

"Lydia," I tried to soothe her though I was panicking. "I'm not going to hurt you. Who's hurting you? You can tell me. I'll make them leave you alone."

She stared at me with wide eyes, and her body shaking in fear. Then her grip on my hand loosened, and her head fell back on her pillow. She fell asleep again. After staring at her with my mouth wide open, I turned around and ran like hell. I definitely needed to talk to Sky. Someone was threatening and terrifying Lydia. If I had to guess, that someone was a wolf and the only other wolf in town was Derek. Sky had to accept that Derek had changed, and he needed to be taken care of. This was definitely a good reason to push my love struck sister to deal with Derek since she didn't allow the hunters or me to do it. Back in my car, I dialed Sky's number. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Hey S-" I cut her off.

"Derek is threatening Lydia." I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What do you mean?"

I told her what had happened. "Listen, Derek needs to be taken care of. You need to accept that he's changed and put a bullet in his head."

"I am." She replied sadly.

"You're what?"

"I am taking care of him. Right now. I'm on my way to see him and end this."

Woah. I was surprised to say the least. I thought it would take a lot of convincing, but I guess not. Derek must have made one of his appearances in Sky's dreams, and for what Stiles told me, they weren't pleasant. Derek must have screwed up royally this time. Despite all that had happened and was happening, I knew Sky still loved him even though she was trying to forget him and be with Stiles. I couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for her.

"You want me to be there?" I would drop everything to be there for my sister.

"No," she gave a small laugh. "Thank you Scott, but I'll be fine. You go on to school."

"Ok," I obliged. "But call me if you need me."

"I will. Bye." She laughed.

"Bye." We disconnected.

I sighed hoping it would all end soon. Well, at least end for my sister. She deserved some happiness and peace after finding our father dead, being mated to Peter, having been on the verge of death several times, and now mated to yet another psychopath who wouldn't leave her alone. I felt guilty about allowing Derek to mate with Sky, but at the moment it had seemed like the only option. I never even considered that maybe Sky would have pulled through on her own. But then what if she hadn't? No, I believe allowing Derek and Sky to mate was the only guarantee that she would survive. I never thought Derek would go insane.

When Stiles told me Derek appeared in Sky's dreams and threatened her to kill us, I went to see him. As her werewolf brother, it was my responsibility to keep the creepers away, so I confronted Derek.

"Leave her alone Derek!" I shouted as I had him by the neck against a wall.

I had gone with Stiles to see Derek, and I had taken him by surprise by running at him out of nowhere. So I held him against the wall my claws coming out and biting into his flesh. However, the son of a bitch only laughed at me.

"Come on Scott," he pushed me away without effort. "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Oh but if you do I'll-" he grabbed me and threw me across the room.

"Don't you dare threaten me," he growled. "You can't touch me anyway; neither of you. Should I remind you I'm the alpha? I suggest you two leave before I rip you apart."

"Yeah, we know how it goes." Stiles said rolling his eyes. "You have shown Sky with very vivid detail what you would do to us if she didn't come back to you."

To my surprise, Derek actually grimaced and looked guilty, but that guilt immediately went away replaced by anger and annoyance.

"I won't hurt her," Derek snapped once again. "I love her, and I'm not giving up on her."

"Yeah well maybe you should," Stiles stood dangerously close to Derek.

"Stiles," I warned.

"No, he needs to know Sky is not coming back," Stiles gave Deke a satisfied smile. "Ever."

"Why wouldn't she?" Derek snorted. "She loves me."

"She loves me too," Stiles counter attacked. "She's my _girlfriend_."

"Stiles," I groaned. We had gone to make him stop going after Sky not incite him further and give him more reasons to rip us apart.

"Girlfriend?" Derek mocked. "She's my _mate_. You think you have a higher claim to her than I do? We've loved each other since the beginning, and she will return to me again."

"She has loved you since the beginning," Stiles' face began to turn red. "You were too busy screwing Kate Argent and breaking Sky's heart. What makes you think she'll go back to you after all the pain you have caused her and are still causing her?"

"She will forgive me," Derek shrugged. "She loves me. You know how I know? She enjoys having sex with me even in her dreams. She moans and begs for more." He sneered.

Rage rippled through my body as he talked of my sister as if she were an object. I ran at him catching him off guard and throwing him across the room. Before he could get up, I brought my claws down at him and scratched him in the face. He frowned as he touched his face and saw blood. He didn't attack me back. Instead he got up and chuckled.

"You're getting stronger," his wounds began to close. "Your wolf instincts will also get stronger. Will you be able to handle them?"

"Don't change the conversation, bastard!" I spat. "Don't talk about my sister as if she were a prostitute!"

"I would never do that," Derek frowned. "I'm only showing the kid," he pointed at Stiles who had gone quiet and pale. "That Sky wants a man not a boy, and that she loves me. But seriously, I'm concerned Scott, how will you handle the wolf in you? Peter kept you somewhat in control, but you're on your own now. I could help."

"Go to hell," I turned around to leave pulling Stiles with me. "Stay away from my sister, or I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

"Looking forward to it," he smiled. "You know where to find me if you need help. And Stiles, remember what I told you: she needs a man, not a boy."

The confrontation with Derek had not gone well at all. What that did was get Stiles more obsessed with convincing Sky to kill Derek. He sometimes worried me. He said he would kill Derek himself if Sky didn't, and we all knew how that would end: Stiles dead. I shook my head trying to shake away those thoughts. Sky was going to deal with Derek and that was the end of that. I concentrated on getting to Allison's house. I might still be able to catch her before she left for school.

Several minutes later, I pulled up at the front of her house. I sighed happily and got out of the car. Before I could knock on the door, it opened revealing Chris Argent and Stiles' dad. They both stopped their conversation and nodded at me.

"Come in Scott," Chris stepped aside. "Allison is still getting ready. Help yourself to some breakfast."

"Yes," I frowned. "Thank you sir."

"How you doing Scott?" Stiles' dad asked me.

"I'm doing well sir," I replied as I stepped into the foyer of the Argents' house.

"Good," he smiled and turned to Chris.

"Hmm ok, I'm going-" I left only to hide behind a wall nearby.

"I will come back tomorrow. Hopefully then I can talk to your father." Stiles' dad said.

"Yes, I apologize he was not here. I told him you were coming, and he has been out since this morning. He must have lost track of time; he's still grieving."

"I understand. Thank you for your time."

"No problem."

The door shut and Chris Argent soon rounded the corner. I didn't have time to walk away from the wall, but Chris didn't acknowledge me. He walked by me to the kitchen.

"Eavesdropping Scott?" He grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Not very polite. Would you like juice?"

"Sure," I walked to the kitchen and stood by the island. "I apologize sir. I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did." He gave me the glass. "It doesn't matter anyway. You would have found out anyway with your best friend's father being the sheriff and all."

I didn't know what to say, so I just drank my juice. I looked everywhere but at Chris. I was a bit embarrassed that he had caught me, but he was right. I would have found out about the investigation from Stiles and possibly Sky. The police had been investigating the death of Kate and the arson of the Hale house. It seemed Kate had left enough evidence to inculpate the entire Argent family and their organization. I didn't really understand why Sky would get involved with the Argents. It seemed she would be incriminated as well, but then again she knew what she was doing.

"So did you get anything out of that?" Chris said as he stared at me.

"Sorry?" I frowned.

"Did you get anything out of what you heard?" Chris didn't sound upset or annoyed, he merely sounded curious.

"Hmm no," I answered truthfully. "Just that Stiles' dad is looking for your dad?"

"Yes," Chris sighed and looked tired. "My father did some things in the past that are coming to haunt him. That and he said some inappropriate things at Kate's funeral. Sheriff Stilinski thinks my father had something to do with the arson, and to be honest I believe that myself."

Before I could ask what kind of things his father had done and said that incriminated him, Allison threw her arms around me.

"Scott!" She kissed me on the cheek. "I didn't know you were coming. You want a ride to school?"

"No," all thoughts of arson and suspicion left my mind as I looked into Allison's brown eyes. "I actually came to pick you up."

"On your bike?" She grimaced. She wasn't being mean or snobby about me not having a car; she was just stating the obvious.

"No," I chuckled and led her to the window that looked out into the street. "That beauty," I pointed at the silver Audi. "Is mine."

She frowned. "That's more beautiful than I am?"

I panicked. "No! I mean-" I stopped when she started laughing and Mr. Argent joined her.

"A lesson son: don't ever call a car beautiful in front of your woman," Chris said as he looked admiringly at the car. "Or she will murder you."

"Lesson learned sir," I said hugging Allison. "No one and nothing is more beautiful than you are." I told her kissing her lips.

"Also, don't kiss my daughter in front of me," Chris split us up. "Go get your stuff Allison; you'll be late for school."

"Ok," Allison gave me a peck on the lips before she ran up the stairs to get her stuff.

"You should wait for her in the car," Chris said as he tensed at the sound of a car door slamming. "Why don't you go out the back door?"

"Why-" I was pushed out into the hallway and to the back door.

Just as Chris placed his hand on the back door knob, the front door opened. An older man with a bald spot and white hair walked in. He looked at us by the door, smiled broadly, and walked toward us.

"Chris," the man placed his hand on Mr. Argent's shoulder. "I have good news." He turned to me with a frown. "Who's this?"

"He's just leaving," Chris said stiffly opening the door.

The old man stared at me as I made for the door. "Wait," he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "I know you."

"Dad, how can you know him? You just moved back." Chris turned to me. "You need to go, now."

"You're Dante's kid," the man's eyes went wide.

I frowned as the man turned red. Who was this? "You knew my dad?"

"Yes," the man spat angrily. What the hell? "A traitor. Your father was a filthy traitor, and that sister of yours is a whore!"

"Woah," I was getting angry myself. "Don't insult my dad or my sister. Who are you?"

"Scott, just leave." Chris pushed me out again, but I wouldn't budge. "Dad let's talk somewhere else-"

"Watch your back mutt because I'm going to kill you." He sneered.

Before I could say anything, Allison came running down the stairs. She didn't notice the tension between us three and ran to hug the old man.

"Grandpa," she kissed the old man on the cheek then went to my side. "I'm ready. Let's go Scott." She intertwined her hand in mine still clueless about the situation.

"You let go of my granddaughter right now!" Allison's grandfather turned purple in anger. He moved his hand to the inside of his coat. I caught a glimpse of a dark object: a gun to be exact. Was this man seriously going to shoot me?

"Dad!" Chris shouted pulling his father away from us. "Stop it right now. Come on, we need to talk. You kids go on to school."

I stayed where I was staring as Chris led his father away from us. I turned to Allison who was staring at her grandfather with a frown on her face. I pulled her out through the back door. We didn't say anything as we walked to the car. I unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Allison. Once we were both inside, Allison broke the long silence.

"He knows doesn't he?" She turned to me with a sad smile.

"That I'm a werewolf?" I didn't tell her that he did and had even threatened me. Instead I lied to her. "I don't know. He knew my dad, and I don't think he liked him or Sky."

"Let's hope it's just that," she sighed. "Or you're dead."

"Why?"

"I get the feeling that my grandfather hates werewolves just as much as Kate or maybe even more. I have heard him say he will annihilate them all for Kate and because they are God's abnormalities. I love him, but he's crazy and dangerous. He's been trying to get rid of Sky. You need to be careful."

"Don't worry. I will be." I leaned over to kiss her.

"You better; I don't want anything to get between us." She said caressing my face.

I pulled away after giving her a reassuring smile. However, I was anything but reassured that I would be able to stay on her grandfather's good grace because after all I was a werewolf, and as she said, he hated them.

_Eight feet of dirt will be between us_, I thought bitterly.

Allison and I walked hand in hand to the main entrance of the school. Just as we were entering the school, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Sky.

"Are you ok?" I asked immediately.

"Yes, yes," she didn't sound ok. In fact, she sounded on the verge of hysteria. "Scott-" her voice broke.

"What is it?" I practically shouted in panic. "Are you sure you're ok?" No response. "Talk to me Skylar."

"He-he," it sounded like she was sobbing. "He killed."

"Who? What?"

"Derek killed!" She sounded like she was trying not to shout. "He killed! He killed!"

"Where are you?"

"Hospital." She choked out between sobs.

"I'm coming." I hung up. "Allison, I have to go. Sky needs me."

She nodded and gave me a quick hug. "Let me know if you two need anything."

I nodded and threw her the car keys. "In case I don't come back you have a way to go home."

"What about you? How are you getting to Sky?"

"I'll run." I shouted as I started running throwing my bag on the floor. "It's faster."

I made it to the hospital faster than if I had taken the car. Yeah, I was that amazing. I barged into the hospital. As my eyes scanned the place for Sky, a dark mane obscured my vision. I hugged Sky tightly as she cried into my chest. I pulled her to a corner of the hospital where we sat down. I rubbed Sky's back comforting her. She calmed down after a while.

"What happened?" I asked somewhat afraid that she would start crying again.

"I was with Derek," she sniffed. "We were huh," she paused looking at me pleadingly. "Don't tell Stiles, but I was about to have sex with Derek when we heard screaming. We went downstairs, and the screaming continued. It came from Derek's backyard. I went outside and found a boy. A little boy all mangled and bleeding. I brought him here, but it was too late. Minutes after we arrived, he died."

I stared at Sky as she spoke. Never mind the fact that she had been close to falling into Derek's trap, she had found a dead boy in his property. Yet one more reason to get rid of Derek.

"That's not all," she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Of course not," I groaned. "What else?"

"The boy who died," she paused and new tears began to spill. "The boy Derek killed, he's- His name is Connor Price: the son of one of the hunters. Derek killed a hunter's son!"

Yup, definitely more reasons to kill Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Finally got some progress on the story! Fun fact: I wrote half of this on my phone and the other half during my religions class while my professor glared at me for not listening to his lecture on diabology: the study of the devil or belief of devil. See? I was listening! Anyway, tell me what you think? Need some inspiration! (: <strong>


	4. The Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, and I only wish to own Derek Hale. (:**

**I got nothing to say. (: So without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Show<p>

_Sky POV_

Scott remained silent as I retold him the events of my morning. I had called him though I knew I should have called Stiles. In a relationship, one must tell his or her partner everything and be there for each other. However, if I told Stiles about what I had been about to do with Derek, I would break his heart. I already felt like a whore, and I didn't need it to be confirmed when I looked into Stiles' sad eyes. No, I don't think I could take it if Stiles' fell out of love with me. It was bad enough to see the disappointment in Scott's eyes. But my love life was nothing compared to the magnitude of the death of Connor.

At first, when I saw Connor on the ground bleeding and dying, I didn't recognize him. Then, when I pulled him in my arms, I saw his innocent grey eyes, and I knew who it was. My heart broke at the sight of him ripped apart. He was so innocent and young. I had only met him once, and yet he had stolen my heart with his smile. I was definitely torn between hating Derek for taking a little boy's life, or pitying him for he was about to have the hunters all over him.

"Scott, you know what this means right?" I used my sleeve to clean my tear streaked face.

"Yeah," he stared at the wall. "Derek is dead."

I nodded. "And so are you." I choked on a sob.

"Why?" He turned to me with a frown. "I didn't kill anyone."

"I know," I grabbed his hands. "But Gerard has started this like petition to change The Code. Now instead of only killing the wolf that kills, we kill all of those in the area. The death of Connor will push those who are in favor to fight for the change to pass. And those who are reluctant or don't want the change, will definitely support it now that one of their own has been murdered."

"Is Gerard Chris Argent's father?" Scott asked with a smile that held no humor.

"How do you know?" Then realization hit me. "You met him. Oh dear God. Shit, did he lay a hand on you? I swear to God if he touched you or threatened you, I will kill him."

"Calm down," Scott put his arm around me. "The one you need to concentrate on killing is Derek. And don't worry we will deal with the hunters, or I will."

"You're bat shit crazy if you think I'll let you deal with them by yourself," I snorted. "I will find a way to appease them or my name will no longer be Skylar Lorenzo."

"Then what will it be? Hale?" Scott grumbled. "I can't believe you were about to fall into Derek's trap."

"I know." I sighed. "I'm a whore."

His hand bit into my shoulder. "Don't say that." He growled.

"Why? It's the truth." I didn't say anything as he still gripped my shoulder with force.

I could feel his anger. "It's not true at all and you know it. Derek just has you all confused with the bond. Damn it, you need to get rid of him!"

"Ok ouch!" I felt like Scott could break my shoulder. Besides he was kind of scaring me with the strength of his anger. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Scott moved away from me. "It's the full moon being so close. I'm getting crazy."

I bit my lip. With everything that had been going on, I had not gotten the chance to find a cure for Scott. I seriously needed to stop worrying about my life and put Scott before me. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I should probably call Ethan. He was probably freaking out that he couldn't find his son, and now he was about to find him dead. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ethan's number.

"Sky," Ethan answered. His voice sounded strained. "Now it's not a good time. Connor has gone missing. You haven't seen him have you?"

I took a deep breath. "I found him."

"Oh thank God," he sounded relieved, and it broke my heart. "Where is that little rascal?"

"Ethan," I paused as tears threatened to come out. I cleared my throat. I had to be strong. "I'm at the hospital. I think you should come over; I can't tell you this over the phone."

"Is Connor all right?" His voice was thick with worry. "Just tell me."

"There's no easy way to tell you this." I gulped. "Ethan, Connor is… dead."

Silence and then voices followed by a scream of pain. He must have told his wife. I allowed some tears to leak out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. Scott moved close to me again.

"We'll be there." Ethan hung up.

"Oh God," I buried my face in my hands. "This cannot be happening."

Scott rubbed my back but said nothing. There really was nothing anyone could say that could make this better, so we remained silent until Ethan, his wife, and almost all the members of the organization came barging in. Gerard was among them. I groaned. I thought that when he said 'we'll be there,' he meant his wife and him not everyone. They spotted Scott and me and walked over to us. I stood up.

"What happened?" Ethan was trying hard to be strong for his wife, who clung to him for dear life.

"He was attacked by a werewolf." I tried pulling up a strong and leader-like manner, but it was hard when all I wanted was to cry. "I found him and brought him here. However, it was too late, and Connor had lost a lot of blood."

"Who attacked him?" Gerard stepped in looking a bit smug. I wished I could have punched him.

"Derek Hale," I said without missing a heartbeat and making eye contact with him.

Gerard nodded. If it weren't for the grim circumstances, I could have bet all my money that Gerard would have danced. "There you have it ladies and gentleman. If you had listened to me, and we had put that dog down, Little Connor would be with us right now."

"Shut the hell up," Scott surprised me by speaking up. "No one wants to hear you right now. This family has lost their child, and you're promoting your own agenda?"

"What is this mutt doing here?" Patrick, another werewolf hater, sneered. "This is a meeting of the hunters, the enemy is infiltrating."

"Both of you shut up," Ethan growled. "My son has died; this is not a meeting of the organization."

"Ethan is right," I stared down Gerard and Patrick. "And Scott is not an enemy, he's my brother." I might as well tell them all.

"Then you're the enemy as well," Patrick spat. "Chris, why would you name a mutt-lover the leader of our organization?" Patrick turned to Chris.

"She is not the enemy," Chris defended me. "She wants to find a way to cure her brother from lycanthropy." Thankfully, he didn't mention my being mated to Derek.

"She's mated to a werewolf," Jinx. Gerard delivered the death blow. "The same werewolf that killed poor little Connor."

Everyone gasped, and I mentally slammed Gerard's head against the wall until he was bleeding and motionless. I took a deep breath before everyone started jumping to get a swing at me.

"I am mated to Derek Hale," I began earning more gasps. "But it was against my will. I was on the verge of death, and to save me, Derek and my brother decided to mate me to him. As you all know, there's no way to break the bond, but I am working on making sure he does not control me. So far he has not."

"How do you explain the death of Connor?" Patrick asked with disgust written all over his face. "You must have led your mutt to him."

"I did not do such thing," I worked hard on containing my anger. "My own father was murdered by a werewolf, why would I consciously inflict upon someone the same pain and loss I went through? Don't insult me Patrick."

"I believe her," Ethan's wife, Emily, spoke timidly. "I don't think she did this just like I don't think she and her brother are enemies."

"I also believe her," Ethan looked at Patrick with hatred. "Now shut up and stop suggesting idiotic things, imbecile."

Patrick turned red but said nothing. The tension was palpable, and I could tell everyone in the hospital felt it. In fact, several people gaped at the big group assembled. I cleared my throat.

"We need to talk about this later," I turned to Ethan and Emily. "You probably want to see your son." They nodded and left. "Everyone else, meet at my house in two hours. Let's go Scott."

"What else is there to discuss?" Gerard shouted after me not caring that everyone turned to him. "The mutt has to die! Patrick, Marissa, and Chris, let's go find that beast and cut him into pieces."

"You will not do such a thing," I hissed with the fury that had accumulated inside me since finding Connor dead. "I am the fucking leader, and I say you wait to voice your fucking twisted opinion at the meeting. Then _I _will decide what the best course of action will be. If you disobey my orders, I will fucking kill you. Understood?"

I didn't wait for an answer and pulled Scott with me. At the parking lot, I leaned on the hood of the car and sighed. I was going to get gray hairs so young with that man around. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I couldn't calm down, so I resorted to kicking the tire of my car repeatedly.

"Damn," Scott spoke quietly. "You almost made me crap my pants in there. You looked so scary."

I chuckled bitterly. "Hopefully it worked on them." I opened the car door. "Let's go."

About an hour later, I was smoking my third cigarette. I had quit smoking when my dad died as a tribute to him; he wanted me to quit. But desperate times called for a cigarette. I was so anxious about the upcoming meeting. I knew Gerard, Patrick and Marissa, the most zealous of the group, would go for Derek's head. I wasn't sure how I felt about letting him die. Then there was the possibility they would also push for a change in The Code: kill all werewolves. That would include my own brother. I turned around to see him through the screen door.

I was sitting by myself on the steps of my porch smoking while Scott was inside talking to Allison. I wiped a tear leaking out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't allow anything to happen to Scott. Putting the cigarette to my lips, I gave it a long drag of smoke.

"Smoking is not healthy," Stiles said.

I turned around surprised at not having heard the engine or tires of his car. I smiled and pulled on my cigarette before throwing it on the ground and putting it out with my boot.

"Sorry Dad," I said quietly.

"I'm not your dad," Stiles sat down next to me without glancing at me. "I'm your boyfriend."

There was no humor or lightness to his words. I frowned.

"What's your problem?" I asked a bit irritated. I need some normalcy in my life, and Stiles provided it.

"My problem?" He began breathing fast trying to keep calm. "Do you really need to ask? Tell me Sky, am I joke to you? Huh? Do you enjoy toying with my feelings?"

I was surprised at his outburst, ok maybe not. I had a feeling Scott told him everything. I deserved Stiles yelling at me and hating me after what I almost did. I had been wrong. There was no possible way I could be with him and not think about Derek.

"I don't." I said after staring longingly at my stomped cigarette. I could use one right now. "I'm sorry Stiles. I don't know what else to tell you except that I'm a whore. You deserve better, and I understand if you hate me right now and forever. I'm letting you go." I realized I was crying when I felt my cheeks wet. I hastily wiped them away. I wasn't going to cry and make Stiles feel bad or anything.

"You're not a whore," Stiles said putting his arm around me. "You're just in love with him. I'm not letting you go though. Besides, he's going to die soon right? There's no way the hunters will forgive this."

"So you did talk to Scott," I got up. "Stiles, even if Derek is gone, I don't think we should go on. I have hurt you too much. Goddamn it Stiles, I was extremely close to having sex with him! And to be honest, I wanted it!"

What the hell was I doing? Stiles wanted to be with me despite my flaws and there I was telling him I wanted to have sex with another man. Dear God, I was truly a whore. I pulled at my hair. I didn't need this.

"He is right," Stiles muttered. "Of course he is."

"What?" I turned to him.

"Nothing." He got up and stood facing me. "I'm not giving up on you. He's going away forever, and then we will work on our relationship." He pulled me roughly against him and kissed me.

Usually, our kisses were gentle and sweet, but he was now kissing me with passion and need. I responded by grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to me.

"Hey," Scott interrupted. "I don't want to see this."

We broke the kiss and turned to Scott, who was leaning against the porch's post. I stepped away from Stiles. Where had that come from? I couldn't see Stiles pulling off a kiss like that. He was always so gentle, sweet, and caring. I had never seen this side of him, and I liked it. I hid my smile.

"What time is it?" I asked Scott.

"I think you mean, 'how long until they get here,'" he rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "In about twenty minutes."

"Ok," I began to feel anxious again. "You two need to leave, and I need to get another cigarette."

"Smoking is not healthy," Scott said sitting on the steps. "Besides, you think we're leaving you to deal with them by yourself? You're bat shit crazy." He laughed using my earlier expression.

I rolled my eyes knowing they were too stubborn to leave, and for that I was thankful. I needed some back up. Though I feared the hunters would raise hell when they saw Scott and Stiles at the meeting. I sat next to Scott, and Stiles followed suit. The three of us sat, with me in the middle, staring at the sun set.

"Allison is coming too," Scott commented after a while.

My head turned fast to him. "What?" I groaned. "Scott this is not a show, this is supposed to be a meeting. You kids should not be here."

"Kids?" Stiles snapped a bit roughly. "We are not kids."

Both Scott and I stared at him. "What he means, Sky, is that we deserve to be here. We know about werewolves and are involved in this. Besides, how old are you? Eighteen?"

"I am almost twenty thank you very much," I shoved him lightly.

"Really?" Scott asked pulling me close. "Damn you're old."

"Shut up! But yup, my birthday is coming soon. We will party boys, oh yes we will." I smiled.

"I'm up for a party." Stiles returned to us. He put his arm around me too. "Stop hugging my girlfriend." He pushed Scott slightly.

"She's my sister, dude." Scott shoved back playfully. "You stop hugging her."

I laughed but abruptly stopped. "Guys," I gulped nervous again. "Time for the show."

Several trucks pulled up in front of my house. Doors opened and slammed as I stood up. I looked down at myself, I should have changed. I was all covered in Connor's blood. Allison got out of Scott's car and ran to us. She gave me a quick but tight hug and went to stand next to Scott. I maintained an impassive face as everyone stood on the front yard. After looking at each one of them, I turned around and went inside. They followed me down to the basement, that was big enough for this many people. The basement had served as my office and meeting place. I sat down on one of the chairs and got the show on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Smoking is bad! Don't smoke! Just thought I'd let you know I don't promote smoking. In fact, the smell of cigarettes makes me nauseous, but I don't know why I made one of my characters smoke. I guess to emphasize Sky's anxiety. Bipolar much? Yes, yes I am. Lol. How much did you like this one? Review or PM! (:<strong>


	5. Off With His Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the two Tylers. ): **

**I apologize that the last two chapters haven't really been exciting. I hope this one is. Now, how about we hear from Stiles? So without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Off With His Head<p>

_Stiles POV _

Everyone started talking at once as they entered Sky's basement/ office. The screaming got to the point where nothing they said made sense. I looked at Sky sitting behind her desk looking older than her almost twenty years. She allowed the hunters to rant and even shout profanities at her. I would have liked to step in and punch them for yelling at her, but Scott held me in place.

"Let Sky handle it," he had told me when he saw me make a move towards Sky. "We might make things worse."

After a couple of minutes more of shouting, Sky stood up from her chair and shouted.

"All right!" I didn't think she was capable of shouting so loud. Her voice was always so quiet and sweet when she wasn't cursing like a sailor that is. "I hope you all got your fury out of your system, now we can talk like civilized human beings."

"Those things don't deserve us being civilized with them," a blonde woman spoke quietly from a chair in the corner. She had been the only one to stay out of the shouting. "We need to act, and fast. No offense Sky, I like you, but it seems to me like your stalling the death of your mate. It's going to happen anyway."

Sky's jaw locked: she was fighting for control. Suddenly, an older man clapped and laughed. I turned to Allison as she sighed annoyed. She met my eyes and gave me a sad smile.

"My grandfather," she mouthed. "He hates werewolves."

I nodded and turned back to the developing scene. Sky seemed annoyed as well at the man. I assumed he was just like his daughter Kate. The old man went to stand by the blonde woman that had spoken.

"Thank you Marissa!" The old man kissed the woman on the forehead as if she was his daughter. "Finally, a woman with some sense! Maybe you should be our leader my dear."

"All right Gerard," another hunter spoke annoyed. "We are not here to remove Skylar. We are here to discuss what our leader wants us to do."

"Thank you Ethan," Sky gave a thankful smile to the man that had defended her. She cleared her throat and turned to everyone. "Marissa, I am not stalling Derek's death. There's nothing I can do or say to defend him because Connor was found in his property. He seems guilty to me, but don't we live in a free and just country with due process of law?"

"That is true Sky," Marissa smiled at Sky in a friendly way. "Again, I don't mean to attack you or question your authority because I really do like you and think you're a good leader; a bit young to realize the magnitude of the responsibilities but nevertheless a good leader. However, as you just said, Connor was found in Derek Hale's property. The body is enough evidence to sentence him according to The Code: bring him down and severe the body."

Several hunters clapped and shouted their agreement. I would have liked to join them, but I knew this was hard enough for Sky without showing how much I hated Derek. Instead, I observed as Sky took in Marissa's words; she sighed and turned to Marissa.

"Thank you for your input," Sky nodded politely in her direction. "I'd like to hear other opinions or suggestions before I make my decision."

I could tell she didn't want to say those words, but she was trying to be a fair leader and give everyone the opportunity to voice their opinions. Everyone remained quiet for a while giving the impression that they agreed with Marissa.

"I'd like to take this opportunity," Allison's grandfather spoke. "To once again suggest the change in The Code."

"The Code cannot be changed," Chris spoke. "You said your grandfather made that very clear."

"I remember son," Gerard snapped. "But desperate times call for desperate measures. My daughter, your sister, has been murdered by the Hale pack. And now poor, innocent Connor has fallen because of them. We need to eliminate the entire line and all of those they created." He turned to give Scott a look at the last part. "I'd like to start a motion…"

"Motion denied." Sky said stiffly leaving no room for argument. "No one else has something to say about the situation we are in? No?"

"Sky," a woman standing next to Ethan spoke. "I know this Derek Hale is your mate, and you probably love him or whatever it is that bonding does to you, but I'd like to ask, request, that you give me his life. For Connor." The woman looked pleadingly at Sky.

"Sky," Ethan hugged his wife. "I also want Derek Hale's life. He killed my son."

Everyone remained silent as Sky stared at the broken family with pain in her eyes. I knew Sky loved Derek, and she was presented with the difficult decision of killing him or not. If she didn't, everyone would turn on her and most likely Scott, and if she did she could probably die not only of heartbreak but of breaking the bond.

Sky sighed defeated: there had never really been a choice. She knew Derek had to die, but she fought it until now. "I give you Derek Hale." She gulped. "We will go after him tonight."

Scott, Allison, and I followed the hunters closely. We weren't supposed to go with them, but we could hardly stay behind. Derek was dangerous, and the hunters needed all the help they could get. That wasn't what they thought though because as soon as Scott and I suggested we go, everyone threw a fit.

"No," Sky had said as I followed her around the house as she gathered ammo. "None of you are going with us. This is dangerous, and I will not risk you three."

"But Sky," I moaned. "You need us. We can add to your numbers."

"I can help and you know it," Scott had joined me after a while. "I can smell and hear him better than all of you. He will not take us by surprise if I go."

Sky turned around with anger and pain in her eyes. "No," she practically growled. "I'm not putting any of you in danger. You three will stay here, and that is final. I will not lose more people I love." Tears spilled from her eyes as she turned around and ran outside to her car.

I understood why she didn't want us along. She really was trying to protect us, but I, for one, was not letting my girlfriend go through killing her ex-boyfriend/ mate alone. And Scott wasn't going to let anything happen to his sister, and Allison would follow Scott to the end of the earth. So there we were, walking as quietly as possible a couple of feet behind the hunters.

They had parked a couple of miles away from the Hale house. We observed them as they gathered closely, and Sky spoke to them in hushed tones. Eventually they split up as they neared the house surrounding it, so Derek would have no way to escape. Sky positioned herself behind a thick tree right in front of the house. To her right, Chris crouched with a sniper rifle in his hands and to her left was Gerard also with his own rifle.

I turned to Scott and we both nodded. We quickly took off straight to Sky. She was having some kind of silent communication with Chris, so she didn't see me when I appeared right next to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she jumped. Her eyes widened and her mouth set into a tight line.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She whispered angrily at me and then turned to Scott and Allison.

"We are adding to your numbers." I answered simply.

"You are going to get yourselves killed!" She looked at Scott. "You need to get them both out of here now."

Before I could open my mouth to defend our actions and make her see she needed us, the door to the Hale house opened. Derek slowly walked out. His eyes were a deep red, and he wore a sadistic amused smile. He leaned against the post of the porch and crossed his arms.

"What a nice surprise," he called out. "You all have come out to visit me. I must say my birthday was yesterday, so this party is a bit overdue."

I felt Sky tense next to me. I guessed she had expected to catch him off guard, but I had known better. He could smell them and feel Sky when she was so close to him. Honestly, I knew more about werewolves than any of these people. Sky turned quickly to Chris, and they nodded.

"Stay behind me," she said hastily before stepping out from behind the tree and facing Derek. She pointed her gun at him. As she did, so did the others. Suddenly Derek had red dots all over him. "Derek Lee Hale, you are hereby charged, and sentenced to death under the procedures set forth by The Code, for the murder of Connor Sullivan." Sky shouted as she kept her aim on him.

I saw Derek's smile falter. He took a step forward and that was when Sky fired.

_DPOV_

I couldn't believe she was accusing me of killing that boy. I felt my heart break when Sky pointed her gun at me accusing me and sentencing me to death. So obviously her shooting me just added to the pain I was feeling in my chest. No wait, I actually was starting to feel numb. I looked at my chest where Sky had shot me and realized it was a tranquilizer.

I fell on my knees as all feeling left me. I looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and came face to face with Sky. Her facial expression was fierce; she looked like a hunter. But in her eyes and in the bond, I could see pain and despair. She didn't want to do this; she wanted to believe in me, but the boy in my property had been evidence too hard to ignore by the hunters and Sky.

"I didn't do it," I looked into her eyes hoping she could see and feel the truth through our bond. "I didn't do it, and you know it. You know I'll never do that to a child no matter what you think of me right now."

"Shut up," someone came from my right side and hit me with the butt of the gun splitting my lower lip.

"I'm not talking to you," I spat blood out and turned to glare at Gerard. "I was having an audience with your leader not you, old man."

"This is not an audience, dog." He sneered happily. "This is your execution."

"I say we listen to what he has to say," Sky surprised me by lowering her gun. "Tie him up."

I chuckled as someone came behind me and grabbed my arms tying them up with handcuffs. Did they really think I could go anywhere all drugged and weak? I turned to Sky who was having a heated conversation with Stiles while the hunters looked at each other surprised that Sky had given me a chance to defend myself. I had a feeling she had promised them my head.

"Trouble in paradise?" I taunted Stiles. Both Sky and Stiles turned to me. "I hope you remember what I told you _kid_." I laughed but suddenly stopped when I was hit in the stomach taking my breath away.

"Hey!" Sky shouted moving towards me. "Stop that Patrick!"

"Why? He's going to die anyway. You promised Emily and Ethan this mutt. You're just stalling the inevitable."

"I'm trying to be just and letting him defend himself." Sky answered hotly. She totally loved me.

"There's nothing he can say that will change the fact that Connor was found in his property!" Gerard shouted. "Let's just execute the mutt and go home!"

I thought it would be a good time to intervene. "There's another alpha in Beacon Hills." I said while I looking directly at Sky. She turned to me with shock written all over her face.

"How do you know?" Sky asked me ignoring the bickering and murmurs going among the others.

"I saw him or her myself," I spoke directly to Sky since she was the only I cared about convincing I had not killed anyone. "After you took off to the hospital, this wolf was up in a tree in full alpha form."

"During daylight?" A blonde woman scoffed as she came to stand next to Sky. "That's impossible."

I stared at the woman. Not because she was pretty because she was, but because for some reason she seemed familiar. I shook it off; all hunters looked familiar. They were all the same. I turned back to Sky who seemed to share the woman's opinion that an alpha during daylight was impossible.

"He or she must be powerful," I said answering the woman's question but looking at my Sky. "It's possible and you know it. Remember Peter?"

"Let's say this new alpha is like Peter," Sky said after taking a deep breath. "Can you point us to him or her? Did you get a scent? How do I know you aren't lying?"

I raised my left eyebrow at her. I thought she was supposed to be trying to help me because if she wasn't she wouldn't have given me a chance to defend myself.

"_I am trying to help you." _I was startled to hear her voice in my head.

"_It doesn't feel like it." _I chuckled internally. "_By the way, I love you." _

She turned away from me hiding whatever expression my proclamation of love conjured out of her. I didn't need to see it though: she was surprised. She was surprised because she assumed I didn't love her that my obsession with her was just, well, an obsession, or that I was power hungry. Silly girl; I loved her more than my own life. If I were to die that night, it would be ok because I knew the hunters would hop off her ass. But first I needed her to believe in me.

"_I didn't do it. I swear. Just look into my eyes and you can see the truth." _She turned around to look at me.

"_I believe you. But there's not much I can do." _She sounded devastated in my head that I couldn't rejoice over the fact that she believed me. "_Tell us what happened."_

"I told you," I spoke out loud because the hunters were giving us odd looks. "After you took the boy to the hospital, I felt this Alpha's presence. He or she was perked up on a tree. Before I could follow him, he took off too fast. I did chase after him, but then I lost the trail. I went back to the tree and sniffed out the scent. I have it. I was getting ready to go out after it before you surrounded me."

Everyone stared at me in silence for a while. Eventually, they all began to shout at Sky.

"He is lying!"

"You promised he would die!"

"He needs to die!"

"Connor deserves justice!"

"There's a new alpha?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"He's trying to throw us off of him!"

"That's enough!" Sky pushed the hunters away from her as they all had begun to surround her. I would have liked to throw them off of her and against a tree, but I was still tied though I was beginning to gain control of my body again. "We are not going to kill him off right now. We must consider the possibility that there may be another wolf in town. There is an unknown threat that could have possibly killed Connor. We can't discard any theories."

"Oh come on!" Everyone, including myself, turned to Stiles. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Sky!"

I laughed, but everyone ignored me except for Stiles who was glaring murderously at me. "You're desperately trying to get rid of me aren't you? Can't stand the competition can you?"

_"Shut up Derek,"_ Sky snapped at me. _"Your life is on the line and you decide to act like a teenager?" _She switched to speaking out loud. "Stiles, we have to consider every possibility."

"He is lying!" Stiles pointed at me. "He is trying to confuse you, and you're too damn in love with him to realize that!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sky growled right in Stiles face.

"I don't care about your goddamned love triangle Skylar," Gerard finally spoke. "We need to kill him right now before he fills our heads with more bull shit!"

Some nodded in agreement and patted Gerard on the back to show their love and support for slaughtering. Others, like Chris, shook their heads. Sky walked away from Stiles and stood in front of me. _"You're not lying to me are you?" _She kneeled right in front of me.

_"I'm not lying, my love." _I responded utterly serious.

She nodded and got up. "I'm giving you a week to find the alpha. If by the end of this week you have not found and brought to me the alpha responsible for Connor's death, you will be executed. No more excuses, no more stories. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" I shouted trying to keep from laughing. I should have been outraged that she had given me an ultimatum, but I knew she was trying to placate the hunters. Besides, I had complete confidence that I could catch this alpha soon. Sky moved behind me and took off my handcuffs. I got up and stretched.

"This is bullshit!" Patrick shouted. "I say we kill the mutt and the mutt-lover."

The suggestion of killing Sky made me see red. "If you lay a finger on a single hair of Sky, I will rip your throat apart." I growled at Patrick and had the satisfaction of seeing him gulp.

_"You're not doing yourself many favors by threatening to kill." _Sky dug her nails into my forearm. "This doesn't mean he's free. He will be guarded at all times. I will personally be a part of his search for the alpha."

"This is bullshit," Gerard repeated. "But do as you please. In the end, I will get you two." He turned around and left along with who were in his side. Sky walked away from me to a couple of hunters standing close together.

"I'm sorry Emily," she laid her hand on the woman's arm. "I just couldn't ignore this possibility, but I promise I will give you the one responsible for your son's death whether it is this new alpha, or Derek."

"We know you will do the right and just thing," the woman glanced at me. "But don't take too long."

"I won't." Sky hugged the woman and the man then they left. "Scott, take them home." Sky nodded towards Stiles and Allison as she walked towards me.

"Off with his head." I heard before I felt the bullet bite into my chest. I had been shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I guess this wasn't as exciting as I thought. Except for this last part: who do you think shot Derek? I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have had a long essay that took me a week to write : I hate school. I also apologize for the crappy chapter since it's been so long I have written, I couldn't remember how this went. Even as I wrote this, all I could think about was the original sin and Augustine bleh religion. Anyway enough of my rambling; I hope to update once more today and hopefully again by Thursday** **since I have an overdue English essay due Wednesday, and yet another religion paper by Monday. Yup, I hate my life too. Make my day and review! (: **


	6. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I will own Derek one day lol.**

**So I lied. I didn't update again on Saturday or Thursday. I apologize, but things have been really crazy. Anyway let's find out who shot Derek, so without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Temptation<p>

_Scott POV_

Stiles stealing a gun from Sky's supply closet seemed like a good idea at the moment, but now I wasn't so sure. Stiles was a bit unstable with the whole Sky-Derek affair. While I am too desperate to free my sister from Derek, I don't think I could have had the courage to shoot Derek like Stiles just had done. To be honest, I feared Sky's wrath, and Stiles was going to suffer through it because she was pissed.

"What the hell!" Derek shouted when he fell on the ground.

"What the fuck Stiles?" Sky shoved Stiles and took the gun from him. "Why did you do that for?"

"He needs to die!" Stiles shouted back. "He needs to fucking die and leave you alone! You are upset now, but you will thank me later."

"Screw you," Sky shoved Stiles once again.

"Hey," Derek groaned in pain. "I don't want to interrupt, but I'm dying here."

Sky ran to Derek's side and examined the bullet wound. "Scott, give me my bag from behind the tree."

I let go of Allison's hand and ran to the tree she had been hiding in a while ago. I grabbed the bag and ran to Sky. Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" He was turning red. "Don't help him."

"Now Scott!" Sky shouted.

"Dude, he is going to lead us to the Alpha." I shook Stiles hand off.

"You're betraying me dude," Stiles said sadly.

I was torn. Stiles had been my best friend since… I don't even remember since when that's how long it has been. As his friend, I should support him, but I had to also support my sister. Sky wanted Derek alive. Whether it was because she loved him, or she needed him to find the alpha. It didn't matter because she was asking for my help. Either way, I would disappoint one of them.

"I'll give it to her," Allison grabbed Sky's bag and took it to her. I was amazed that she seemed to have known my internal struggle.

"Allison, don't," Stiles begged.

"He's dying Stiles," Allison gave the bag to Sky. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, look for a wolfsbane bullet," Sky ripped Derek's shirt, and Allison gave her the bullet. "Find a lighter."

Sky emptied the contents of the bullet right on the wound. Derek groaned as the wolfsbane came into contact with the wound. When Allison handed Sky the lighter, Sky set the powder on fire right on Derek's chest. He withered and shouted profanities, but he stopped after the wolfsbane had been neutralized. He laid on the ground breathing heavy for a while.

Sky sighed in relief and extended her hand out to Derek. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," As soon as Derek was up, he hugged Sky to him. She didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Thank you for saving my life and believing in me."

"Let go of her, or I shoot you again." Stiles growled.

Sky let go of Derek and stepped away from him. "Stiles, calm down." She grabbed his face in her hands. "We need him to find the alpha."

Stiles griped Sky's arms angrily. "How is throwing yourself at him going to find the alpha?" He shook her.

"Stiles, let go of her." I approached them cautiously. "What is happening to you?"

"Kid," Derek spoke at the same time I did. "You're hurting her. Let her go."

"What is happening to me?" Stiles ignored Derek and shouted at me while still holding Sky. "She is happening to me! I am doing everything I can for her to love me and realize he is bad for her!"

"It's her choice Stiles," I said calmly. "You can't force her and neither can he. She needs to choose."

"Fine," he let go of Sky who had been quietly watching Stiles. "She chooses, now." He turned to Sky. "You have to choose Sky. Who do you love?"

Sky looked at Stiles and then at Derek. She looked between them for a while. She opened her mouth to speak but didn't say instead she burst into tears. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Sky. She grabbed my shirt tightly in her hands and sobbed into my chest.

"I don't want to do this right now," her voice was muffled by my chest. "I can't choose. I just can't."

"It's not that hard," Stiles groaned. I could tell he was feeling bad for making Sky cry. "You just have to tell us who you can't live without."

"Why can't you understand is not that easy?" Sky let go of me and advanced towards Stiles. "I love him, but I am afraid of him. I could let go of him but this stupid bond won't let me! The bond won't let me let go of him, and it just hurts Stiles; it hurts to think of him dead." She grabbed Stiles face and touched her forehead to his. "And I can't see my life without you. Don't ask me to choose, please. Not now; I can't handle this, all that has happened and everything that's coming."

Stiles sighed and hugged Sky. "I'm sorry. I won't make you choose. Yet." He stared at Derek who had been quietly watching the scene. "You gave him a week to fix this. After that week, you have to choose whether he lives or not."

"Stiles…" Sky pulled away from him.

"No," Stiles replied firmly. "No more time. If you refuse to choose by then, I will make the choice for you. And you probably won't like it."

"Hey," I stepped in. "You can't force her."

"Stay out of it Scott," Derek finally spoke. "This is between Sky, Stiles and me."

"She is my sister!" I was getting frustrated with the love triangle much like Gerard. "Why don't both of you let her go? Or you two settle it among yourselves. Come on, Sky. I'm taking you home. Let's go Allison."

I grabbed both of my girls' hands and led them back to where we had parked the car. I didn't even look back to see if Stiles and Derek were staring each other down or had already ripped each other's throats. To be honest, I didn't want Sky to end up with either of them. Stiles was my best friend, but there was something wrong with him. He was not the same guy he used to be. And Derek, well, he was Derek. Sky didn't speak at all and looked really pale and sick. Allison and I kept glancing at each other with worry. I just hoped those two didn't kill her with pain and worry before she got to choose.

_DPOV_

I hadn't said anything when Stiles asked Sky to choose. I didn't like the way he talked to her, but I was curious. Who would she choose? Would she even choose then? We didn't find out because she burst into tears. Her emotions flooded into me through the bond, and I felt overwhelmed. She cared for Stiles a lot, but she loved me. Loving me was not easy on her either. She was afraid of me and that I would use her. In some ways she was correct, I wanted her to be with me, so I could be stronger. But knowing she genuinely loved me and knew I would hurt her broke my heart a little. I sobered up though when she approached Stiles and touched him.

Thankfully, Scott took her home before things could get out of control. I watched as Scott led Sky and Allison away. When they disappeared, I turned around to go inside when Stiles spoke. I hadn't even paid attention to the fact that he was still around.

"You have to let her go," he stuffed his hands on his pockets. "You're hurting her."

"Me?" I laughed. "I wasn't the one who lost it and grabbed her by the arms almost crushing her bones."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But you're hurting her mentally. You appear in her dreams and threaten her. You confuse her and pressure her. That's not healthy for her. You're not healthy for her."

"Oh and you are?" All humor was gone. "You're pressuring her as well. She loves me why can't you just bow out and let her be with me? She is never going to fully love you. Bond or not bond, she loves me. I was her first, and I will be her last. Now leave, I have an alpha to kill."

"Think about it Derek," he turned around and left me.

"I'll think about ways to kill you kid," I murmured going back inside.

"Are they gone?" Jackson came out from the living room where I had told him to stay.

"Yeah," I sat on the beat up stairs and looked up at my minion standing by the door. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me how to get Stiles and Scott to argue with each other."

"Right," I chuckled. "That may not be necessary anymore. They are already drifting apart. Hmm I don't think I need you Jackson. You can go now."

I got up and was ready to go up the stairs when I was grabbed by my jacket. Jackson pulled me down catching my surprise and making me stumble to the ground. He was soon on top of me with his hands on my neck.

"You won't get rid of me so easily," he growled. "You promised me to bite me if I helped you."  
>I shoved him off of me. He stumbled and crashed against the door. I got up dusting myself off. I advanced slowly towards him. He scrambled to open the door and get out. I grabbed his shoulder and held him in place before he could leave.<p>

"The thing is Jackson," I growled in his face. "You have not done anything for me, and even if you had I would chose when and if I bite you. I don't respond to commands from an idiot boy like you. Now leave. I have things to do. If I need you, I'll call you."

I let go of him and shoved him outside slamming the door in his face. Through the door I heard him shout. "I will get what I want Derek! Whether it is from you or someone else! I'll find the alpha before you!"

"Good luck with that," I chuckled quietly as I went up to my room to change out of my ripped, blood stained shirt.

As I was putting on a new shirt, I heard howling. I moved to the window and looked out. I saw nothing but once again heard the howling. The alpha was tempting me. I tore out of the house and followed the sound. The alpha howled over and over again. He or she wanted to be found. Soon enough, the howling stopped and so did I. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I looked around and listened to the darkness. The sound of growling and a twig snapping made my body go rigid. I stood completely still as I waited for the alpha to attack.

What came out from between the trees was unexpected. The blonde woman from earlier came out dragging a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. I straightened out from my crouching position and stared at the woman. She was a hunter, had Sky sent her to make sure I find the alpha? If so why had she brought that girl? The girl looked absolutely terrified and with good reason. She probably heard the alpha howl. And where was that alpha?

"You have chased it away," I told the woman as I tried to catch the scent of the alpha again. "Tell Sky I can handle it without babysitters."

"She didn't send me," the woman replied throwing the girl on the ground. "I am no one's babysitter."

"Then what are you doing here?" I frowned. "Trying to catch the alpha by yourself and earn the glory?"

"No one needs to know about this." the woman smiled slyly. "This could be between you, me, and Lydia here." She motioned to the girl whimpering on the ground. "That is if you accept my proposal. Otherwise, Lydia will make sure everyone thinks you're a killer."

I stared at the woman with a frown on my face. "What are you trying to say?" I wasn't stupid. I knew this woman was threatening me to get something she wanted. What she wanted I did not know, yet.

"I'm saying Derek," she walked closer to me. "Is that you and I could go very far together. But if you don't want to… things could turn ugly for you."

"What are you going to do? Shot me yourself? I think Sky won't appreciate that." I snorted.

"Forget Sky!" Her face turned slightly red before going back to her original color. "Forget her," she said gently as she caressed my face. "Think of you and me."

"You and me?" I pushed her away. "What are you smoking?"

"Oh," she gasped. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figure out what?" I rolled my eyes getting tired of her games. "Just spit it out."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Derek," she caressed my face once again. "You're so naïve."

I grabbed her wrists tightly in my hands. "What are you saying? Say it or leave. I don't have time for this. I have an alpha to find and kill."

"Derek," she stepped back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes were a deep red. "I am the alpha."

"How?" I stammered out. "How are you the alpha? You're a hunter."

"Is that all you have to say?" She chuckled.

"You killed a little boy." I was not a saint or had high morals but damn, who kills a little boy?

"A sweet sacrifice," she smiled. "His blood was good. It had to be done."

"You are disgusting," I growled. "And you blamed his death on me, bitch."

"What your language," she walked back to where Lydia laid on the floor still whimpering. "You don't want to piss me off." She kicked the girl slightly.

"Or else what?" If this bitch thought she could get away with threatening me and blaming me for something I had not done, she was mistaken. "What are you going to do? Kill someone else, leave him in my property and make the hunters kill me? I will kill you, and I will prove my innocence."

"You won't kill me dear Derek," she went to stand by me again. "I have an offer for you."

"Nothing you offer me will work. I'm getting rid of you." I crouched ready to attack. "You have pissed me off."

"Listen then make your choice," she shrugged not in the least worried. "I'm an alpha, and you're an alpha." She circled. "If we were to team up, or I don't know say mate together, we could be very strong. Sadly, you're mated to Sky."

"What?" I straightened up and stiffened.

"Kill Sky," she said whispering in my ear. "Kill her, and become my mate. Together, we can be powerful. Together, we can bring Beacon Hills to its knees."

She covered my lips with hers as my mind raced. Kill Sky and be powerful. Tempting.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize this chapter is a shorter than the others, but I wanted to update since I haven't in a while. I'm also aware that this is more dialogue than anything else, but I will get better. It's just been a while. Also keep your fingers crossed that I get a little break from all the homework! Now what do you think Derek will do about the new alpha? Will he accept her proposition? Do you guys even know who the alpha is? I've been a bit vague :) <strong>


	7. Secret Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, so excuse me while I go cry. **

**Thank you for the reviews and support! :) And sorry I have taken soooo long, like seriously loong to update. Because a couple of you told me you'd like me to continue, here I am! I hope you like this chapter, and I don't disappoint you. Enough of my rambling, so without further ado…**

Chapter 7: Secret Plans

_JPOV_

"Fucking Derek," I shouted as I drove angrily away from the Hale house. "You will not push me around. I will get what I fucking want damn it!"

I knew I was too angry to be driving, so I slowly pulled up to the side of the road. Once I was parked, I let out my anger and frustration. I punched the steering wheel until I felt a pain in my index finger. Somehow I had managed to hurt it. I cursed loudly.

"If I were a werewolf, I wouldn't have to deal with this crap," that thought made me angrier.

Ignoring the pain, I began to think of ways to get what I wanted. Derek was refusing me even though it wasn't my fault he didn't have a well thought out plan in which I could be a part of. I had done my part and told Stiles how close Sky and Derek had been to getting it on earlier today. If he thought he didn't need me now, he should follow through and give me what I wanted and what he promised: the bite.

So Derek was out, and I would make sure once I was a wolf, I would kill him, but how to get there? A sudden thought came to me. Maybe Derek wasn't completely out. Maybe I could still convince him, no pressure him to give me the bite. I had thought of this before but hadn't seen it through since it seemed Derek actually had a plan, and I would get the bite soon by doing my part. The idea of flirting with Sky and even get her to fall for me, which shouldn't be that hard since I was hot, had hit me when I saw her leaving Lydia's room. If or rather when Sky fell for me, Derek would have no other option but give me what was rightfully mine. If I didn't get the bite, this should make Derek pay for playing me.

I had barely gotten the chance to talk to her at the hospital because just as I approached her, Derek sent me a text demanding I go see him. Stupidly enough, I had gone to see what he wanted and in the process I blew up my chance of beginning to gain her trust, but Derek would not be ruining this chance for me. Thanks to my stalking her for Derek, I knew where she lived and that's where I headed. I smiled and put the car into drive with one single thought in my mind: Sky.

Minutes later, I was outside her house. A silver Audi was parked in the driveway and the lights were on. I was in luck. I ran out and rang the bell eager to set my plan in motion. I heard footsteps behind the door, and I panicked. I had not thought of an excuse as to why I had come to her house especially this late at night. This wasn't going to go well since she didn't really know me nor did I know her. The door opened before I could run. However, Sky didn't open the door. Instead Scott stood with a stupid look on his face.

"Jackson?" He frowned and blinked as if he wasn't seeing well. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I huh," I tried to think fast of something. I was close to just walking away when I heard her voice.

"Scott?" Sky spoke softly. "Who is- oh, Jackson." Her eyes widened as she checked me out. "What are you doing here?"

I stared at her. She was really pretty. She was prettier than Lydia. Lydia was all about make up, but Sky was naturally pretty even though she looked really pale and sweaty as if she was sick.

"That's what I was asking him." Scott's frown deepened as he watched me stare at Sky. "I got this though, go back to bed."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Wasn't it enough he had beaten me to getting Allison and at some point had even kissed Lydia when she was my girlfriend? Now he had Sky too?

"Well," Scott snapped. "What do you want?"

"Scott, don't be like that little brother." Sky chastised him as she stood next to him by the door. "Would you like to come in?" She smiled weakly at me.

"You are in no shape to receive visitors." Scott pushed Sky back inside as I stared at both of them dumbfounded. Where was the resemblance?

"Little brother?" I asked out loud.

"See he doesn't know our family history," Sky chuckled and then coughed. "Come in Jackson, and we'll tell you our family history, and you can tell us yours."

"Sky, come on. You're sick." Scott protested.

"I don't want to intrude especially if you're sick." An idea struck me that would reassure my return to Sky's house. "I just wanted to know how to get out of here. It seems I made a wrong turn, and I don't recognize this part of town. But I'd like to hear your story. Maybe I can come back soon. Tomorrow?" I gave Sky a dazzling smile.

"Sure," she smiled back. "Scott could you tell him how to make it back to town. I think I will go back to lying down. It was nice talking to you Jackson. Come back any time."

"Thanks. I will; I'd love to hear that story and see how you're doing. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." She waved as she went up the stairs holding to the rail tightly.

"She doesn't look well at all." I told Scott.

"I know," he sighed sadly as he watched Sky go up the stairs making sure she didn't faint, I guessed.

"So, directions?"

He turned to me with anger written clearly on his face. I stepped back as he stepped towards me menacingly. Out in the in the porch, he shut the door.

"I think you know exactly how to get out of here. You grew up in Beacon Hills; you know it as well as I do. Now tell me what do want with my sister?"

My heart beat loudly in my chest. I hoped Scott would think I was nervous of confronting a werewolf and not nervous at being caught having ulterior motives for getting close to Sky. I took a deep breath trying to calm my beating heart.

"That's cute Scott," I stuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "Sticking up for your sister, but it's not necessary. I don't mean her harm. I just want to get to know her that's all."

"You probably don't mean her harm, but Derek does." Scott snapped.

I tried to keep my face neutral. How did he know I had been in league with Derek? No matter. I could control this. I could use this to my advantage. I could make sure Scott trusted me and guarded my back against Derek. It was a long shot, but I had to try.

"What do you mean?" I frowned trying to feign innocence.

"You know what I mean." He shoved me. "I know you and Derek are working together to do who knows what. What I do know is that you two will hurt Sky and that is not ok with me. So stay away from her. Don't come back, or I will rip you to pieces."

I was stunned to see Scott's eyes turn gold and his canines come out. Shit. The full moon was close, he was losing it. Maybe I shouldn't be here. No, I had to follow through with my plan.

I sighed heavily. "You're right." I watched as Scott's eyes widened in surprise. "You're right about me being in league with Derek. But you must know he threatened to kill my parents if I didn't do what he wanted." I was really stretching it considering I didn't really care for my adoptive parents. I could only hope I sounded convincing.

"So now you want Sky to watch out for your ass."

"No," I controlled my anger. "I'm watching out for her. Derek wants to hurt her. He wants her dead." I lied.

"What?" Scott shouted. "Why? Didn't he want her for himself or something?"

"Not anymore." Damn, I was good. "Now that she has put an ultimatum on him, and the hunters are on his trail, he just wants her gone."

Scott's eyes widened. I could tell he was eating it all up. My mouth twitched with a smile playing on my lips. I coughed trying to calm myself down. I couldn't celebrate, yet. If I played this right, I could fool Scott to let me be close to Sky and even put her against Derek. Yes, this could work in my favor if I only played this right.

"Oh crap," Scott tugged at his hair. "This is bad. Stiles is right. We should just kill him." He turned to me. "How do you know this? Why are you here telling me?"

I sighed. "I was there when you all showed up to 'kill' Derek for murdering that poor boy," I shook my head sadly. "He came back to the house, and he said 'Jackson, we're going to have to think of a way to kill Sky.' So I said, 'aren't you supposed to be in love with her?' And he replied that he didn't want a bitch that could not think for herself. She was letting the hunters call all the shots, and he also said no bitch was going to order him around."

For a second, I thought I had laid it too thick, and Scott had caught me in the lie. His eyes once again turned gold, and he growled. I wondered if I could make it to my car in time before Scott ripped me to pieces. However to my surprise Scott was not directing his anger at me. He began to pace back and forth in the porch as if he was a caged dog. Haha. A caged dog.

"And I'm telling you," I continued. "Because Sky has been nothing but nice to me, and I know she's trying to help Lydia. And," I made my voice crack. "I don't want my parents to get hurt."

Scott stopped pacing, and he sighed sadly. "Thank you for coming to us Jackson." He frowned. "I will tell Sky this, and she will make sure your family and you are protected."

I cleared my throat and wiped away invisible tears. "I'd like to come see her tomorrow," Scott nodded. "I just want to know what will happen to Lydia, and I want to see if she is feeling better."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Scott nodded.

"Thanks Scott," I smiled and turned to leave. "Thanks for everything. I will see you at school tomorrow."

He nodded lost in his thoughts. I pulled out from Sky's house feeling satisfied with my performance. Damn, I should be an actor. My plan seemed to be going well so far. Better than I expected. Derek was going to be sorry he didn't follow through on his promise.

_Allison POV_

After we left the Hale house, Sky began to shiver and sweat and she looked really pale. Scott carried her up to her room and laid her gently on the bed. He made sure to cover her up before he decided to call his mom and tell her he was going to spend the night looking after Sky. I was surprised when Melissa accepted since Sky had told me how much Melissa hated her. It seemed that after Sky had almost died, things changed. I was happy for Sky and Scott that they had found each other. I longed to have a brother or a sister. I knew I had Sky and Lydia. They both had become like sisters to me. Lydia. I had not seen her in a while. What kind of friend was I?

As soon as Scott came back from talking on the phone with Stiles, I pulled him aside.

"Scott," I whispered trying not to wake up Sky. "Do you two need anything?"

"No," he whispered back. "We should be fine. You should go home."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm first going to see Lydia then head home. Come see me later?"

He nodded and grabbed a set of keys from Sky's bedside table. I kissed him and left. Once outside, I realized Scott hadn't even noticed which keys he grabbed. His car wouldn't open, and the only car left was Sky's. I doubted Sky would mind me taking hers. I made my way to Lydia's house. On the way, I made sure to pay attention to my surroundings. With the new alpha in town, there was no telling whom he or she could attack. Besides, knowing Derek was out there didn't make me feel any better.

Despite my training with Sky for the past week, I still didn't feel strong enough. I didn't think myself capable of taking on a wolf. Not that I wanted anyway. I just didn't want to feel weak and afraid now that I knew what lurked in the dark.

A couple of minutes later, I arrived at Lydia's house. The light to the living room and kitchen were on. I was about to step off the car when someone banged on the window. I let out a small scream until I realized it was Lydia. I got out of the car as I frowned.

"Lydia," I gasped at how dirty she was. "Where have you been? What are you even doing outside? It's not safe. Come on, let's get you inside."

Lydia simply stared at me with empty eyes. Then her face transformed to sadness and disappointment. My frown deepened when I saw that look on her face. What was happening to my best friend?

"Lydia?" I grabbed her arm. "Come on. It's ok."

"I thought you were Scott," she said sadly.

"Scott?" I asked shocked. "Why would… Does Scott come visit you?"

"Sometimes," she sighed as I led her up the stairs. "Sometimes it's Scott, and sometimes it's Stiles. I prefer Scott. He knows…" She whispered.

"He knows what?" We stopped by her door. "Lydia, what does Scott know?"

"He knows how I feel," her eyes seemed to be far away. "He makes me feel… ok. Normal."

I was at a loss for words. How did I not know Scott came to see Lydia? Had he forgotten to mention he spent time with my best friend? I gulped and closed my eyes briefly. I had no reason to be jealous. Lydia was obviously going through something that Scott understood. He was just trying to help her, and yet I felt very insecure. Both Lydia and Scott had something in common.

The door to Lydia's house opened, and my thoughts were interrupted. Mrs. Martin saw Lydia and gasped. If I had to guess, I'd say she didn't even know her daughter had been out. I suppressed a sigh of desperation and anger. Was she not capable of taking care of her own daughter?

"I just found her out here," I told Mrs. Martin as she pulled Lydia inside.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Martin pulled Lydia close. "Were you coming to visit her?"

"Yes," I frowned looking at Lydia's empty expression. "But I think I will come back tomorrow."

"That's a good idea honey," she began to close the door. "Thank you."

I nodded, but I suddenly had an idea. "Hmm wait Mrs. Martin?" She stopped. "Has Scott McCall come to see Lydia?"

She frowned. "Oh yes," she said as she seemed to recognize the name. "Yes, he was just here this morning. He's such a good boy."

"Yes," I smiled while I was shocked inside. "Thank you and I will come back tomorrow to see Lydia. Good night."

"Good night dear," she closed the door.

Once I was in the car, I let out a sob. Just as the sadness and jealousy had hit me, it went away replaced by rage. Rage against myself. How can I be selfish and jealous? Scott loved me, and if he was coming to see Lydia, it was to help her. I pulled out of Lydia's house and drove to mine.

I tiptoed to the stairs, and I had made it halfway up without making a noise when the light to the kitchen suddenly turned on. I froze mid step.

"Allison," my grandfather called out to me. "Come in here."

I sighed quietly. So close. I walked back down and to the kitchen. I put on an innocent smile for my grandfather.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing out so late? You do remember there's a werewolf on the loose right?" He said while he held a glass of red wine.

"It's not past my curfew yet," I shrugged picking up an apple. "And I was with Scott. He's hardly a werewolf on the loose." I took a bite out of the apple and chewed slowly.

"I was not referring to Scott though he is someone to beware." He paused and approached me. "It is time."

"Time?" I frowned. "Time for bed or what?"

"It is time you join the organization. Properly and officially." He said in utter seriousness.

I was taken aback by his words. How could I join the organization when my boyfriend was a werewolf? I could be like Sky and join to protect Scott and get rid of those who kill, but I didn't want to be a hunter. Werewolves were real people only that they were cursed. Besides, I felt like I would be betraying Scott.

"I-I don't know if I want to," I said quietly as I looked at my shoes.

Grandpa snorted. "It's not a matter if you want to or not. It is that you must! Being a hunter comes with being a part of this family. It comes with being an Argent! It is in your blood."

"I don't want to," I said a little more forceful. "It's cruel."

"Cruel? You are just as weak as your father!" He shouted. "We are the hand of God on earth. We are getting rid of these abominations that have killed your aunt." He gripped my arms, and I dropped the apple. "Be strong Allison! Embrace who you are!"

"No." I shook him off. "I won't. I'm not like that."

My grandfather took me by surprise by laughing. I frowned as he kept laughing, and he grabbed his glass of wine.

"It's because of that mutt isn't it?" He drank his wine.

"What?" I asked shocked. How did he know? Scott told me my grandfather didn't know about him. He lied.

"Did you think I didn't know?" He chuckled. "I know everything dear. I know Scott is one of them. Tell me, do you think you'll have something with him? He will end up killing you. One day, he is going to lose control and kill you. It's kill or be killed."

"He wouldn't do that," I felt my face getting red in anger. "Scott loves me."

"Maybe, but he is not right for you. He is not right for this world." Grandpa snapped and broke the glass with his hand. "He and Skylar are our enemies. Do you not see that?"

"They are not our enemies," I groaned. "Well, at least not mine. Especially not Scott."

"The only reason he's not dead yet is because I figured you're a smart girl and you'd poison and cut that mutt to pieces." He hissed. "But I see you're as stupid as Kate. Pet the dog once and you will become attached to it. You better come through Allison. You better turn out like Kate and in the end show me your loyalties lie with us."

I gulped. I loved my grandfather so much, but he was pushing me to do something I didn't want. He was threatening the boy I loved. I couldn't let anything happen to Scott. We had gone through so much to let my grandfather come between us.

"What if I don't?" I said defiantly. I was not going to just give in easily. I would fight for Scott and me.

Grandpa got all red in the face and approached me once again. He grabbed my chin tightly with his right hand.

"If you don't," he said in my face. "I will kill that mutt for you. Code or no code, I will get rid of Scott McCall, and his whore of a sister too. I will burn down their house…" He trailed off when the door that led to the garage opened.

Grandpa gave me a kiss on the cheek and stepped back. "Good night sweetheart. Thanks for making me company and think about our conversation. Oh Chris, there you are."

I held back the tears that threatened to come running down my cheeks. I looked at my dad, who I had the feeling knew what Grandpa had just told me. He looked angry and sad at the same time. I knew he wanted me to join the organization, but I also knew he would not force me.

"Good night," I said to both of them. My dad simply nodded. I hoped they wouldn't fight.

I ran up the stairs to my room. Once inside, I locked the door and let a silent tear fall down my cheek. I felt strong arms grip me from behind. I turned around and hugged Scott tightly.

"He knows," I said into his chest. "And you knew it. Why did you keep it from me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Scott replied stroking my hair.

I nodded. Scott only meant to protect me. That brought another question to my head, why would he keep hidden that he was seeing Lydia? I wasn't going to bring that up at the moment. We had more things to worry about.

"Did you hear what he said?" We lay down on the bed. He nodded and stroked my cheek.

"Don't worry," he kissed my forehead gently. "I will talk to Sky. We'll come up with an excuse to keep you from joining the organization."

I nodded. "Let's run away together," I whispered after a while.

Scott sighed. "If it comes down to that, I will personally pack you stuff and take you away." He hugged me tight. "I won't let anyone come between us. I promise."

I smiled into the darkness. I tilted my head up seeking out his lips. Scott, with his werewolf eyes, found them soon. We kissed as the wheels in my mind turned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to join the organization. Maybe I can find a way to help Lydia too, so Scott didn't have to spend much time with her. I could protect him too.

"I love you Scott," I said against his lips.

"I love you too," he smiled.

Later, when he left to return to Sky's house, I decided I would join the organization. I would find a way to help Lydia deal with whatever she was dealing with, and in the process protect Scott. I wouldn't let anyone come between us. Not even my best friend.

**Well, how's this for a comeback? I'm kind of rusty, so this chapter probably sucks, and it's ok if you think so! Let me know your thoughts and stuff. I will try to stay on track with this story. I have been gone for so long, and I hope you guys stick with me! Thanks! Until next chapter!**


	8. Heartbroken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I am excited for the second season!**

**Have you heard? New season of Teen Wolf. Eeep! I know they announced it like so long ago, but I didn't get the chance of squealing with you all! Anyway, without further ado, chapter 8. **

Chapter 8: Heartbroken

_SkyPOV_

"Scott?" I said weakly as soon as I heard Scott come into the room.

"Hey," he appeared next to me. "How do you feel?" He set a glass of juice and aspirins on the bedside table.

"I don't know," I sighed and shivered. "I'm cold."

He nodded and pulled out a comforter from my closet. "Here you go," he covered me up. "And now take this. I know you're cold, but you have to drink cold liquids. I brought some aspirins too." He put a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully at Scott as I took the aspirin. "You should go home. I'll be fine."

"Soon," He seemed to hesitate. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I sat up and drank more juice.

"Jackson told me something really interesting."

"Did he?" I drank my juice and wondered if Jackson knew about his birth parents. Seeing him and making sure he came back was my way of protecting him from Derek and himself. Jackson didn't know who he was, but Derek might. I couldn't let Jackson be used, and I also wanted to make sure the curse didn't run in his veins and why. "What did he say?"

"He said Derek wants you dead," he said in a hurry.

"That's ridiculous," I huffed. Derek wants me dead? No. He wanted me with him that was all. His methods weren't the best, but he would never want me dead.

"Is it?" Scott asked incredulous. "Why would Jackson lie? He has no reason to. Sky, you have to accept it. I thought you had grasped the fact that Derek has lost it."

I sighed. "I just…" I trailed off not knowing how to explain that no matter what, Derek wouldn't kill me. We had gone years thinking we were dead, and those years had been hell for both of us. We couldn't kill each other no matter what happened. Though I couldn't accept to my brother and Stiles that I could never kill Derek, I had to accept it myself. He was my weakness and my downfall.

"You love him," Scott stated simply. "I know, but he wants you dead Sky. Think about it."

"I'm really sleepy," I wanted this conversation over. I couldn't think right now; I didn't want to think. "Really Scott, you should go home."

He sighed. "I'll be back later. I'm going to pick up some clothes. If you need anything, call me."

I didn't reply because I felt sleep come to me. I felt like I had just closed my eye lids when the doorbell rang. Scott ran down stairs, and I sat up alert to know who it was at this hour.

"Yes?" I heard Scott's voice.

"Oh, hi Scott right?" Marissa's voice startled me. I got up and began to make my way downstairs. What did she want in my house?

"Yeah, I'm Scott." My brother replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marissa Garner," she introduced herself with a sickeningly sweet voice. "And I am looking for your sister. I didn't see her car," she looked around. "But I thought I'd try to see if she was home. Is she?"

"Why do you need her?" I could hear the suspicion in Scott's voice. "I know you don't like her."

"I do," Marissa sounded surprised. "I do like her. She's a great person, but she doesn't seem to know how to handle things. Like now, she was supposed to send someone to guard Derek. I called everyone to see if they needed to be relieved, but as it turns out no one has been posted outside of the Hale house." She shrugged.

I made it downstairs without falling and passing out halfway. She likes me? Yeah right. I placed a hand on Scott and he jumped a little. He stepped aside letting me face Marissa as he held me by the waist.

"My God Sky," Marissa gasped and stepped forward as if to catch me. "Are you all right? You look awful!"

"Thank you Marissa," I said rather annoyed. "For coming to see me about guarding Derek. Though you shouldn't have, you could have just called. I will call Luke and Martin and send them right now."

"Ok," Marissa nodded. "Do you need anything? I could call the guys for you. You don't look well."

"Could you stay with her for a while?" Scott interrupted Marissa. "I need to go grab some clothes for tomorrow. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Scott," I groaned. "I'm not dying. I can take care of myself. You don't need to bother Marissa."

"No bother at all," Marissa said pleasantly. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Scott turned to me. "I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

I sighed and went to my living room holding on to the wall. I heard Marissa shut the door as she came inside. I didn't need a freaking babysitter, and Scott was overreacting. I sat down on my couch next to my phone. I turned on the light and picked up the phone. I dialed Luke's number and waited for him to answer. I had decided I would call Luke and Martin to guard Derek since they adhered to the code and didn't hate me completely.

"Hello," Luke answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey Luke, it's Sky," I said weakly. I probably didn't sound like myself.

"What's up boss?"

"I need you and Martin to head over to the Hale house and guard Derek. Just until four in the morning. I will send Roslyn and Carter to relieve you guys then."

"All right boss," Luke replied. "Babysitters on the way."

"Thank you," I held back a chuckle. We disconnected, and I dialed Roslyn. "Hey Roslyn, I'm going to need you to relieve Luke and Martin at four in the morning. They will be on guard duty at the Hale house. Please take Carter with you. Stay there until eight, and I will personally relive you then. Thanks."

We disconnected when she confirmed my orders. I sighed and laid my head on the back of the couch. Marissa sat down in front of me and watched me closely. I really didn't know what the hell she was doing here. I wanted nothing more than to be alone because I wanted to think about what Scott told me. With Marissa around, I couldn't even blink. She could stab me in the back or shot me in the forehead. Marissa's loyalties were with Gerard, and if he asked her to kill me, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"You really don't have to stay," I said as I shivered and pulled a snuggie from the back of the couch.

"I think I should," Marissa frowned as she looked at me. "You look like hell. If you need something I'll be here at least until Scott comes back."

I sighed and looked away from her. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Aspirins, for some reason, made me really sleepy. I shook my head trying to keep myself awake.

"You want me to take you up to your room?" Marissa asked as she stood up. "You look sleepy."

My vision was blurred, and I swore I saw Marissa's eyes were red. She got closer to me, and I could seriously see her eyes were red and she had extremely long canines. The doorbell rang, and it startled us both.

"Scott wouldn't ring would he?" Marissa wen to the door as it kept ringing. "Someone's a little desperate. I'm coming!"

I sat up straight and shook my head. What I had seen was just my imagination right? It was just the sickness and stress playing with my mind. Marissa couldn't be a werewolf or an alpha. It just wasn't possible. Voices floated from the foyer to the living room and got closer.

"Sky," Stiles gasped when he saw me on the couch. Did I really look that bad for everyone to gasp and get so worked up? "Are you all right? Of course not! Stupid question. Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Calm down pup," Marissa chuckled. "I think you're confusing her with all your questions."

"Who are you?" Stiles snapped.

"Am I really that forgettable?" Marissa chuckled though I could tell she wasn't amused.

"Stiles," I began. "That's Marissa. Marissa this is Stiles and with him around, you don't have to stay. Thanks for coming and good night."

"Right," Marissa smiled and made for the door. "I hope you feel better Sky. Call if you need anything. Good night Stiles."

When she left, Stiles sat next to me and gently grabbed my face in his hands. I smiled weakly at him and leaned towards him. It felt good being next to Stiles. He was normal. He was human like me. With Stiles, I didn't have to worry about supernatural stuff. I didn't have to worry about him killing me. Stiles hugged me, and I finally let Scott's words hit me. Derek wanted me dead. Was it true?

"Sky?" Stiles' voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I swallowed the knot in my throat.

"I said, do you want to go up to your room?" Stiles looked worried.

"Sure," I stood up, and he grabbed my hand. I really wished people would stop thinking of me as so weak.

Once Stiles tucked me into bed, he lay down next to me. He stroked my cheek and pulled my hair out of my face. I felt my eyes close. I was finally falling asleep when Stiles spoke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and through my sleepy state, I hadn't been sure this was real or a dream.

"For what?" I heard myself respond.

"For tonight." He sighed. "I shouldn't push you so much. I know this is hard for you, and I know I'm not helping. But I just love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," I snuggle closer to him. "I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'll always be your friend." I trailed off, and I felt sleep begin to completely pull me under.

"Yeah, friends." I thought I heard Stiles sniff. "That is all I will be for you…"

The next morning I woke up to furious banging on my door. Doorbell. Banging. Doorbell. Banging. I got up and rubbed my eyes. When I finally woke up enough, I ran downstairs. Something was wrong. I opened the door abruptly, and Allison fell into my arms. She was sweating and sobbing hysterically. I looked behind her as I pulled her inside. I didn't see anyone out there, but I did see my car on the driveway with a huge dent on the top of the car and the window to the driver's side was broken. What the hell?

I pulled Allison inside, and I sat her down on the couch. I pulled out a gun from a nearby drawer and went to lock every door and look out the windows. I went back to Allison when I was satisfied no one was lurking around. I pulled her wild hair aside and hugged her. She held on to me as she sobbed.

"Allison," I said urgently. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She only sobbed, and I rubbed her back. I looked at the clock on my wall; it was only seven am. What was she doing out so early? But most importantly, what attacked her so late.

"Allison, talk to me." I pulled back to look at her. She was terrified. "Tell me what happened."

"He-he attacked me," she sobbed. "He just jumped out of nowhere and tried to claw my face off. He managed to get my neck." She pulled her hair aside, and I realized she was wounded. Three marks of a claw were on her neck.

"Who was it?" I asked dreading the answer though I already had an idea.

"Derek," she sobbed.

I stood up and grabbed a towel. I gave it to Allison and asked her to add pressure to the wound. I picked up my cellphone from the kitchen counter, and I dialed Carter's number. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy as if he had just woken up.

"Are you on duty?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes." He replied more awake.

"Where's Derek?" I asked impatiently.

"I dunno," he snorted. "We are stationed outside the house so I assume-"

"No," I interrupted him angrily. "Don't assume. Go find out!" I hung up.

I grabbed a first aid kit from the kitchen and ran back to Allison. She was a lot calmer now, but I could see tears were still running down her cheeks. I pulled the towel aside and cleaned up the blood and wound.

"What are you doing out so early?" I asked her as I bandaged her up.

"I was coming to pick up Scott for school." She sniffed. "I assume he's not here."

"No, he went to pick you up." My cell phone rang. I picked it up immediately. "Yes."

"He's not here," Roslyn said a little timidly. "I think we fell asleep. Sorry boss."

I took a deep breath trying not to snap at her. "Ok, drive around town. Find him and bring him to me. Oh and call Savannah and Patrick for help. Bring Derek alive to me."

"Yes ma'am." Roslyn disconnected.

I dialed Scott's number. "Come to my house fast," I said as soon as he answered. "It's Allison."

A couple of minutes later, Roslyn and Carter showed up dragging Derek inside. He had an arrow stuck to his left shoulder, and he was unconscious. Allison looked at him with wide eyes and stepped away from him. I walked towards Derek; I was pissed off. Allison had told me that Derek had growled my name as he tried to kill Allison. He must have thought it was me in the car.

"We found him a couple of miles away from your house," Carter said immediately.

"How far?" I asked them as I looked down at Derek.

"Like maybe ten," Roslyn replied.

I turned to Allison, and she nodded confirming that Derek had attacked her at least ten miles away from my house.

"Thank you guys." I grabbed a vase with flowers and water from a nearby table. "Do me a favor and call Savannah and Patrick and tell them they don't need to look for him anymore."

"Already did boss," Roslyn replied.

"Thanks," I smiled and poured the water on Derek's face. "I think you guys are done here. Go home and rest."

"You sure you can handle him boss?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," I said as Derek coughed and sat up. "I got back up on the way."

"All right," Carter and Roslyn left.

"What the…" Derek spat water and glared at me. "Oh good morn-"

I punched him in the jaw and interrupted whatever he was about to say. I rubbed my hand; werewolf's bones were too hard. I probably should have used the gun to hit him.

"What was that for?" Derek asked surprised. "What is all this for?"

"Don't act all innocent with me," I spat and kneeled in front of him. "You tried to kill me, but in the process you hurt Allison." I stood up and grabbed the gun I had left on the table earlier.

"What?" He turned to Allison. "I didn't. I haven't even seen her since last night."

"Carter and Roslyn found you ten miles away from my house," I paced in front of him. "What a coincidence that Allison was attacked ten miles away too. Wouldn't you agree Derek? You were trying to kill me."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement," Derek tried to get up but the ropes didn't let him. "First, I have not attacked Allison. The reason I was close to your house was because I was coming to give you an update on my hunt." He looked at me, and I looked away. If I stared into his eyes I would forgive him, and I didn't want that. "Second, why would I kill you? I lo-"

I hit him in the jaw again this time with the gun. "Don't you fucking dare play with me right now Derek. Jackson told me you plan on killing me," I shouldn't have mentioned Jackson but oh well. "And you thought I was in that car, but it was Allison. You failed and now you're trying to downplay your fucking mistake."

Derek's eyes widened. Oh he was good. I could almost believe he was telling the truth. I could feel Derek trying to penetrate my mind. I shook my head and imagined walls around my mind. I wasn't going to let him manipulate me or read into my thoughts.

"Sky," Derek grunted as he tried to get up once again. "I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Just like you didn't kill that boy?" Marissa came in with Scott behind her. "Wow Derek. You really know how to mess up. Sky gives you a chance and yet you waste it and try to kill her."

Derek glared at Marissa with so much hatred; I didn't even know where it came from. I glared at Scott, but he ignored me as he ran to Allison's side. He wasn't supposed to bring anyone. Marissa stepped away from Derek and stood next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I ran into Scott outside," she said as she gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze. "He filled me in briefly. I'm sorry. I know you must feel betrayed."

I frowned, but I nodded regardless. "Thanks Marissa," why was she so nice?

She nodded. "Want me to kill him or would you rather do it?"

"I'll do it," Scott growled answering for me. "I'm going to rip you limb by limb."

"Wait," I gulped. "I need to know," I paused. Did I have the courage to ask him if he ever even loved me in front of all these people? "Did you find the alpha?" No, I did not.

"I did," Derek replied glaring at Marissa. "That's why I was coming here. I wanted to tell you…"

"He's probably making stuff up," Marissa interrupted. "Trying to get out of a sticky situation. He wants to kill you remember that."

"Just kill him Sky!" Scott shouted angrily while he still held Allison close to him. "Kill him or I will!"

I was torn. I loved Derek. I finally had to accept it completely. I loved Derek so much it hurt. I couldn't think of him dead; I had thought he was dead. I didn't want to lose him again. But Derek wanted me dead. He never loved me, and what's worst he could have killed Allison. She was close to me; she was the girl my brother loved. I pointed my gun at Derek and pulled the hammer.

"_Don't do it," _Derek pleaded in my head. My emotions were all over the place, so I had lost control of my mental walls. _"If you do it, you won't find the alpha. I found him."_

I began to pull the trigger, but in the end I fired at the wall. "Find the damn alpha," I growled at Derek. "Find him, and I will consider sparing your life." I turned to Marissa. "Untie him."

"What the hell?" Scott shouted angrily. "He tried to kill you and hurt Allison! If you're not going to kill him…"

"I will kill him!" I shouted back at Scott. "I will kill him when he finds the alpha. Until then no one touches him, understood?"

Scott looked at me with such hatred and anger. "Do whatever the fuck you want." I was taken aback by Scott's words. He didn't say anything else; he took Allison's hand, and they left. I sighed heavily as Marissa stood up from untying Derek. She looked pitifully at me, and without a word she left too.

"So you are going to kill me huh?" Derek asked as he rubbed his wrists. "I think we should-"

"I think you should leave right now," I wiped a couple of tears away. "Go find that alpha. Kill him and call me when you do. I will go pick the body up, and you run away. I don't want you back in Beacon Hills because I will kill you. I won't protect you anymore."

"Sky," Derek laid a hand on my shoulder.

I shook him off and turned angrily to him. "Just get out!" I shouted. "Get the fuck out!" I shoved him. "Please…"

I fell on my knees crying as I heard his footsteps retreat and then leave the house. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sobbed. Why must this happen to me? Why couldn't I be happy? The sobs shook my entire body. A hand on my head startled me. I looked up and found Stiles looking down at me. "Sky?" He sat next to me on the floor. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"He wants me dead," I replied after a few more sobs escaped my lips.

"Who?" Stiles frowned.

"Derek! Who else?" I shouted heartbroken. "He wants me dead. He doesn't love me. I don't think he ever did." I clutched my chest in pain.

Stiles dropped his hand from my shoulder. He sat next to me stiffly as I cried. I turned my head sideways to see him, and I found him crying silently. When he saw me look at him, he quickly ran his sleeve over his cheeks erasing the tears. He cleared his throat and got up.

"It's evident you love him more than you love me," he said going to the door. "We are done here Sky. I hope you find happiness." He slammed the door when he left.

I sat on the floor dumbfounded wondering what the hell had just happened. I couldn't react. I couldn't think. And then, my heart broke even more as if that was even possible. I went back to sobbing as the tires of Stiles' jeep tore away from my house.

_Stiles POV_

I tore away from Sky's house knowing that if I stayed I would go back inside and take back my words. Breaking up with her was so hard. I felt heartbroken knowing I would never kiss her again. I would never touch her cheek or her hair. But she had clearly chosen Derek over me. She hadn't said the words, but her desperation knowing that Derek wanted her dead and didn't love her spoke more than anything. I could hear the pain in her voice and her sobs.

I drove away suppressing my own sobs and wiping away the tears that blurred my vision. I pulled onto a store. I had to get the crying out of the way because I could hardly drive like that. I hit and punched the steering wheel. I lay down my forehead on the wheel and clutched my broken heart. Tears fell silently on my jeans. Suddenly someone tapped on my window. I cleaned my face with my sleeve and looked up. I was surprised to find Gerard outside my car. I put the window down.

"What?" I sniffed.

"I saw you throwing a fit," he shrugged. "I wanted to know if you were ok kid."

"What do you care," I snapped.

"Hey, we may be on different sides, but I know heartbreak when I see it," he smiled. "I broke many hearts when I was young."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I snorted. "Because it's not."

"Come on lighten up," Gerard patted my arm. "Want to talk about it? It always helps to talk about break ups."

I sighed and looked at my watch. I might as well ditch school. I stepped out of the car and followed Gerard to a nearby bar. I told him everything as he drank a beer, and I drank a glass of water.

"I see your problem," he said setting down the beer on the counter. "Your problem is not that you're a kid. You seem like a man to me if you were able to walk away from the girl you love, and I don't think it's Skylar's fault."

"You don't?" I frowned. "I thought you would blame her since you hate her guts."

"I hate her for taking my place and being too damn weak," he growled then smiled. "But that's not the point. The point is that Derek is the problem."

"I knew that," I snorted and drank my water. What I wouldn't give for a beer.

"No, seriously." Gerard asked the bartender for another bottle of beer. "If you were to get rid of Derek, Sky would be all yours. There would be no bond tying her to him. You could have a chance at actually winning her heart."

"Right," I frowned. "But I can't kill Derek. He's a freaking alpha, and I'm just a human."

"That is true," Gerard turned pensive. He drank his beer in silent for a while. "I could help you."

"What?" I choked on my water.

"I could teach you how to hunt wolves, and you can go after him." Gerard said quietly.

"Sky will have you removed," I said weakly trying to find an excuse to not do this. But why shouldn't I? Derek deserved it.

"Don't worry about me," Gerard waved his hand dismissively. "Maybe she'll be so relieved he's gone and so crazy in love with you that she'll forget that rule she put on all of us. What do you say?"

I thought about it for a bit. Derek deserved to die. He was after Sky, and he was a menace to society and my love life. I always knew that with Derek gone, I had a greater chance that Sky would love me. Here was my chance at getting rid of him. I turned to Gerard having made my decision.

"All right," I nodded. "Help me kill Derek Hale."

"Atta boy!" Gerard slapped me in the back.

I didn't feel so heartbroken anymore. Soon enough, I would be back with Sky, and Derek would just be a distant and bitter memory.

_Derek POV_

I ran through the woods my feet pounding angrily against the ground. No matter what I did, Sky never believed me. Not only did she think I had killed the boy, but now she believed I tried to kill her and I had hurt Allison. I knew Marissa had everything to do with this. She had looked at me mockingly when she walked in. This was her retaliation for refusing to kill Sky. I had refused her proposition to kill Sky and mate with her instead. She swore she would change my mind by making my life more complicated. I should have just turned her in to Sky. However, Sky looked determined to kill me, so why shouldn't I kill her?

I shook my head and stopped running. Why would I even consider killing Sky? She was the love of my life. My whole plan was to win Sky back and get rid of all of those who stood in my way. Like Stiles, Scott and now Jackson. That weasel had made up the lie that I wanted Sky dead. I was soon going to pay him a visit and make sure he never crossed me again. I heard a twig snap and turned. I sniffed the air, and I groaned.

"I thought you were going to turn me in," Marissa stepped out from behind a tree. "That was a close one wouldn't you agree darling?"

"Go away before I actually kill you," I growled.

"You won't," Marissa chuckled. "You would have done it already."

I jumped at her and grabbed her by the neck. "Don't push me," I growled in her face. "You are making my life hell, and I don't appreciate it."

"I'm just trying to make you see that you should join me," Marissa choked out. "Don't you see Sky doesn't love you anymore?"

I let go of Marissa. "She believes the lies people have told her. She believes all the things you have done to inculpate me! It's not her fault."

"If she loved you," Marissa gasped for air. "Like you say she does, she would believe you no matter what. She wouldn't believe the shit people feed her, but she does. Is that true love?" She ran her hands up my back. "Derek my offer still stands. You might want to take it. Sky just called all of us, the truce is over. You will be killed on sight."

I sighed and stepped away from Marissa. I don't believe a word that comes out of Marissa's mouth. Sky told me she would let me run away as soon as I found the alpha, who I had already found. Sky's words only proved that she loved me too much to kill me, but Marissa was dangerous. If I didn't join her, she would find a way to convince Sky to let the hunters kill me. It's kill or be killed. With all the pain in my heart, I had to admit that I had to kill Sky if I wanted to live.

"All right," I felt my heart break. "We will kill Sky."

"Atta boy," Marissa smiled and approached me. "This is the best decision of your life." She kissed me.

**Oh snap. Will Sky pull through? More importantly, will Stiles survive the heartbreak? How many of you hate Sky? *Raises hand* And Derek too. What a selfish butthole! Next chapter will be some technical/ informational stuff. Review me or PM any concerns, likes or dislikes! Until next chapter!**


	9. Omega

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I only want to own either of the Tylers ;) **

**Ok half of this chapter is my imagination and the other half is the research I did for this chapter (which was a lot). I hope you all like it, and if you have any doubts or concerns about the information you are about to read, you know what to do. (If you don't: you can PM or review me). Without further ado, onto chapter nine…**

Chapter 9: Omega

_Jackson POV_

I raised my hand to ring the bell to Sky's house as I looked back at the black Mercedes with the broken window and dent on the roof. I stopped halfway when I heard sobbing behind the door. I frowned and opened the door slowly. I stepped inside and saw a mess in the foyer. There was a pool of water right by the stairs and a hole in the wall.

"Hello?" I called out as I made my way deeper into the house.

"Jackson?" Sky's voice floated towards me. It sounded off like she had a stuffed nose or something.

"Where are you?" I made it to the living room just as Sky stepped from the kitchen. "Oh there you - Are you all right?"

Of course she wasn't. Her nose and eyes were red and puffy. Clearly she had been crying hence the sobbing I heard. I stepped closer to her when she shook her head sadly and looked like she was about to fall. I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. She sat down and leaned against my shoulder. I frowned wondering what or who had made her cry. No matter what an asshole I was, I lived by the motto that men are meant to make women laugh, not cry. And I knew a man had made Sky cry.

"What happened?" I asked her as I pushed her hair away from her face. She still wore her pajamas.

At first, Sky only sobbed and couldn't form any coherent sentences. When she finally calmed down, she told me three men were actually making her cry. Derek, to my shock, actually wanted Sky dead, and he had attempted to kill her this morning, but he had hurt Allison by mistake. So Scott wanted Derek dead, but Sky couldn't do it, so he got angry and left Sky to deal with the news of Derek betraying her. On top of all that, Stiles broke up with her.

I didn't know whether I should feel sorry for Sky or celebrate my own victory. Derek, Scott and Stiles had made it so easy to win Sky over. But wait, if Derek wanted Sky dead that meant he wouldn't care if Sky and I had a thing. Damn. Still I couldn't just up and leave Sky. I felt terrible for her.

"Sky," I said making her look at me. "You have to stop crying for men that don't deserve you. You have to be strong and move on with your life. Scott needs you."

Sky frowned and looked out the window in concentration. "You're right," she sniffed. "When did I become so weak and selfish? Scott trusts me to find a cure for this, and Lydia, poor Lydia. I have forgotten about her." Sky turned to me with light in her eyes. "Thank you." She hugged me. "Thank you for your encouraging words."

I felt something stir in my chest. Something I felt long ago when I laid eyes on Lydia, but I was with Sky. My heart beat faster, and I felt disappointment when Sky let go of me. She gave me a smile and got up.

"I'm going to change," she made her way to the stairs. "You're welcome to help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I shouted after her.

A couple of minutes later we were having coffee. Sky had changed into a blue button down shirt and a pair of faded black skinny jeans with a pair of blue Toms. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. I had gulped nervously when she had come down the stairs. Now, it felt like we knew each other from a long time ago. It did feel like I knew her, but I didn't know where or how. I frowned watching her closely trying to decipher where this feeling came from.

"What?" Sky asked amused when I kept staring at her. "Do I have something on my face? Did I forget a shirt?" She looked down at herself.

"No," my frown deepened. "I feel like I know you."

"You do?" She said a little… hopeful?

"Should I?" I sipped my coffee as I watched Sky suspiciously. She clearly knew something.

"No," she looked away. "I don't think so. Well, look at the time. You have to get to school…"

"I'm not going to school." I smiled at her though I knew she was hiding something from me. "I thought I'd help you run your errands since you still look a bit sick."

She frowned. "I'm fine." She picked up her keys from a hook on the wall. "You should really go to school."

"Do you even have a car?" I asked remembering how the Mercedes out front was messed up.

"I have a bike," she said dangling the keys. "Really Jackson. Go to school. I'd hate to be a bad influence."

"You're not," I shrugged. "I could take you where you need to go. I could help you." I took the keys from her and placed them on the counter. "Besides, remember we have to trade family stories."

She smiled and nodded. I was going to find out what she was hiding from me.

_Sky POV_

I accepted Jackson going with me to run errands because I wanted to find out if he knew who he was. I doubted, but I still had to make sure. Our first stop was Lydia's house. I wanted to see how she was doing and find out what she felt with the full moon so close. Jackson drove slowly towards Lydia's house. I took the opportunity to ask him about himself.

"So how are your parents?" I began as I looked out the window. "I heard Derek threatened to kill them. I bet you were scared out of your mind."

"Yeah," he glanced at me. "Even though they are not my real parents, I still care for them." He said without real emotion. If I had to guess, Jackson didn't care much for his adoptive parents. Interesting.

"I see," I turned around to watch his reaction to my next question. "Do you know who your real parents are?"

His expression remained blank, but he didn't answer immediately. He stopped at the red light and turned to face me. I could see pain in his eyes.

"No," he looked away from me. "I could find out, but I'll have to wait until I'm eighteen."

"I'm sorry," I placed my hand on his shoulder to show support. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," he steps on the gas when the light turns green. "I talk about this almost every day with a therapist. She helps me cope with the abandonment."

"Abandonment?" I asked shocked. I cleared my throat. "Wow. That's awful."

He didn't say anything as he kept driving to Lydia's house. I wasn't aware that Jackson had been 'abandoned.' Peter always said the government took him, but then again, Peter turned out to be a liar. I sighed looking out the window. I wondered how Jackson would react to knowing Derek is his cousin, and the alpha he helped us kill was his father. Better yet, I wondered how he would feel knowing his mother had been killed by hunters.

The car came to a stop. "We're here," Jackson announced stepping out of the car.

I followed after him and grabbed my black satchel and crossing it diagonally over my shoulder. I followed Jackson to the front door, and he knocked since Lydia's family knew him but not me. We waited for the door to open. Mr. Martin opened the door. He looked tired.

"Good morning sir," I stepped forward. "We were wondering if we could see Lydia? We are friends from school."

"Right," Mr. Martin stepped aside. "Come in. Maybe seeing some friends can convince her to eat."

"She hasn't been eating?" I frowned taking mental note of that.

"No," Mr. Martin took the steps slowly. "Nor has she been sleeping much. Lydia likes to run off into the woods at odd hours of the night. But during the day, she likes to spend her time locked up in her room with the blinds shut."

Isolation. Omegas are shy by nature and don't like to socialize for fear of the stronger wolves in the pack. In Lydia's case, she seemed to fear any kind of contact even with humans since the Alphas and Betas like to push Omegas around. I wondered if Lydia has had any contact with either an abusive Alpha or Beta. She shouldn't have this strong case of fear and isolation if she doesn't have contact with other wolves. I knew Scott was seeing her trying to help her cope with the strange feelings, but I knew Scott wouldn't push her around. That only left Derek or the new alpha, if he existed.

We stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall way. Mr. Martin knocked softly on the door and then opened it slowly. The room was dark except for the small amount of light streaming in through the small gaps in the blinds. Mr. Martin stepped inside followed by me. I looked back and saw Jackson hang back by the door. I shrugged and sat on the bed next to Lydia. She was sitting with her back against the bed frame and her knees against her chest.

"Lydia?" Mr. Martin said cautiously. "Your friends came to visit you." Lydia didn't respond. "I will be downstairs." Mr. Martin told me as he left shutting the door behind him.

I looked back and found Jackson cautiously sitting in a chair away from us. I frowned but otherwise ignored him. I had to focus on Lydia. I placed my hand over Lydia's knees. She stiffened, and her eyes finally focused on me.

"I know you," she whispered.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We met at school. I have to say, I wasn't very nice to you. I'm sorry."

Her eyes went wide at my words. "You're so nice," she whispered.

Yup. Someone was being abusive to Lydia. Kindness to Omegas was rare and if she reacted like this to my words, it could only mean she was already under the command of an Alpha. I gulped swallowing the knot that had begun to form in my throat. Poor Lydia.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Lydia, can you tell me why you like to run around in the woods? It's not safe out there."

She shrinks back and pulls her knees closer to her. "I know, but I have no choice." She gasped. "I'm not supposed to talk about it." She smiled. "I like your bag."

"Thank you," I moved away from her to give her more space. "But it's ok to talk about it. I'm only here to help you. I'm your friend."

She frowned. "But I don't even know your name," she no longer cringed back.

"Oh I'm sorry," I chuckled. "I'm Sky, Scott's sister. And that's Jackson. You remember him don't you?" I pointed at Jackson, but he was gone. I frowned. Where and when had he left?

"Jackson is a coward," Lydia snaps. "But I like Scott." She smiled absentmindedly. "He's nice."

"Yes he is," I paused. "Have you seen him? Lydia?" I touched her shoulder trying to grab her attention. "Lydia, have you seen Scott recently?"

"Hmm, yesterday." She frowned as if she wasn't sure. "Or was it today? I think I have seen him a lot. Have I?"

"I don't know, but don't worry." I tried to calm her down since she seemed to want to freak out that she couldn't sort her memories. "I will ask him ok? Don't worry."

She nodded and smiled gratefully that I didn't make her sort through her memories. I looked away deep in thought. Clearly by the way Lydia lost track so easily and couldn't remember well meant that the Alpha also had her under his compulsion. The compulsion came with being under the command of a strong Alpha. I had to find him and kill him. I needed to get Lydia under the influence of a good Alpha or Beta like Scott. Omegas were easy to control, and they often jumped from different packs if an Alpha stumbles upon a loner Omega.

"Lydia," I stood up and approached the window. "How about we let some light in? Is that ok?"

She looked scared, but I slowly opened the window blinds. She covered her eyes when the sunlight filled the room. I gently grabbed her hand.

"Would you like to get changed?" I smiled reassuringly and braced myself for my next words. "Go out." I said with force as if I was giving a command, which I kind of was. I hoped I didn't freak her out by commanding her when she was clearly fragile.

"No!" She shouted. "I don't want to go out! Please, don't make me. Please don't hurt me!" She ran away from me and cowered in a corner. I didn't expect my command to cause this reaction from her.

I kneeled in front of her regretting my words, but I needed her right where she was. "I won't hurt you. I promise." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and sat her in the chair Jackson had been in. "I only want to help you, but you have to help me too. Can you help me help you?"

She frowned slightly confused by my words, but she nodded anyway.

"Is anyone," I paused looking for the right word. "Is anyone commanding you to go out at night?"

"He is strong," Lydia whimpers and tears fall down her cheeks. "He doesn't take no. He inflicts pain if I don't do as he says."

He. I gulped and closed my eyes briefly. I held Lydia's hand a little tighter. "Who is he?"

"Derek," Lydia whispered. "Derek Hale. He's my Alpha."

I gasped. Lydia acknowledged Derek as his Alpha. Derek must have told her everything about the hierarchy. At the top we had the Alpha, the strongest of the pack and the leader. Then there was the Beta, the second in command and strength. At the bottom of the chain were the Omegas. They were the lowest of the low because they couldn't transform. In fact they weren't even considered wolves or part of the family, but they were part of the pack. Every pack needed Omegas even they provided strength to the Alpha.

My stomach felt sick. I never really understood how any Alpha could treat the Omegas with disdain. In the Hale pack, Omegas were treated equally. Derek really changed a lot if he was now traumatizing and using Lydia like this. I pushed Lydia's hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. I was going to take care of her.

"Lydia," I pulled her up and led her to the bathroom. "How about we get you all pretty, and we have some girlfriend talk?"

Lydia nodded and as I helped her shower, get dressed, did her hair and make-up, I tried to undo the damage Derek had done. The only way to undo an Alpha's command was to give another command by another Alpha or Beta. Since I was neither, I didn't completely fix Lydia, but I did manage to get her to eat and go out at least to the living room with her dad. Mr. Martin looked so happy when Lydia came downstairs and had lunch with him. I left them to have some father daughter time.

"Lydia," I pulled her aside as her father blew his nose. "Call me if you hear Derek's voice call to you. Can you imagine those walls around your mind and manage to call me if he calls to you?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "Thanks Sky."

"No problem," I gave her a hug and waved at Mr. Martin goodbye.

"Oh Sky," Lydia called out to me as I opened the door. "Can you tell Scott to come see me?"

"Sure," I smiled and left.

I was surprised to find Jackson's car still parked in the driveway. I stomped towards Jackson and got in the car. I slammed the door and turned angrily to him.

"What was that?" I motioned to Lydia's house. "How can you leave her at a moment like this?"

"I don't know," he shrugged shamefully. "I can't stand watching her like that. We may not be together, but I have known her for so long it still hurts."

My anger diffused. Of course it wasn't easy seeing someone you cared about change so much and for the worst. I sighed and patted Jackson on his arm.

"I'm sorry," I pulled him in for a quick hug. "I shouldn't have snapped like that. Can make one more stop?" I said looking at my watch. It was noon, and I had some paperwork waiting for me at home.

"Sure," Jackson sniffed pulling out of the driveway. "Where to boss?"

"The vet's office," I chuckled pulling out my cellphone.

I sighed as I dialed Scott. He would be in lunch right now, and I only hoped he would answer for Lydia's sake. Fortunately he did pick up.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

I swallowed the knot in my throat. "Could you give Lydia a visit after school?" I cleared my throat again. "She, huh, wants to see you. I saw her a while ago, and I managed to undo some of the damage the Alpha did." I didn't mention the Alpha was Derek. Scott was already pissed off for letting him go; he didn't need to know Derek was doing damage left and right.

He sighed. "Sure." He paused. "I'll see her later."

"Ok. Thanks." I paused. "Oh and Scott… I'm sorry." He hung up. I closed my eyes and a single tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away and looked out the window.

"He's still angry?" Jackson asked glancing briefly at me then returning his eyes to the road.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'll fix this. I don't know how but I will."

We didn't say anything else until we pulled up at the vet's office. I stepped out of the car followed by Jackson. We went inside, and I rang the bell on the counter. Not long passed when a man came out. He wore the usual white coat with name tag on the left. Dr. Haberlind. I frowned: was he a new doctor?

"Good afternoon," he put the papers he was looking at on the counter. "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon," I greeted back. "I'm Sky Lorenzo, and I am looking for Charles Deaton. Is he working today?"

The vet frowned and looked at me as if I had grown another head. "Dr. Deaton has been missing for a while. It's been all over the news."

"I don't watch television," I replied numb. "I'm sorry, but for how long has he been missing?"

"About a week," Dr. Haberlind replied with concern. "I hope they find him. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No," I began to retreat. "No. Thank you. Have a good day."

I walked out completely shocked. I hoped Charles was all right. I hoped nothing had happened to him. What could possibly happen to him? Peter was gone, and he was the only treat to Dr. Deaton. I didn't see why Derek would have a reason to make him disappear. Did his disappearance have to do with the new Alpha? Did he become afraid of this new Alpha and ran away? No. Charles was a brave man, and he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Sky?" Jackson asked and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head trying to think of what was happening. I paced in the parking lot desperate. Without Charles, we could not find out more about Omegas. Any Omegas I knew were dead; they died in the Hale fire. Without Charles I could not help Lydia or Scott.

"Everything is wrong," I replied to Jackson as I thought out loud. "Everything is seriously wrong."

I squinted my eyes. Across the street, hidden between branches, I could see a pair of red eyes. And then the eyes disappeared. Yup, everything was wrong.

_Stiles POV_

I saw Sky hug Jackson, and I felt the urge to go up to them and punch Jackson in the face. I had parked across the street from Lydia's house hours ago. I had decided to see her since I didn't have anything else better to do during the day. When I go closer to Lydia's house though, I saw Jackson run out of the house and wait in the car. I didn't get off wondering what he was waiting for or what was going on. It wasn't until I saw Sky walk out of Lydia's house and get on Jackson's car that I realized Sky moved on fast. They left soon after their embrace in the car. They didn't seem to have noticed me, and it was fine by me.

I wanted to follow them to see what they were up to, but I decided against it. I had come to see Lydia. I got out of the car a couple of minutes after Jackson and Sky left. I knocked softly on the door, and soon enough Mr. Martin opened the door. He looked happier than he had the last time I had come to see Lydia. He smiled and stepped aside allowing me to go in. I followed him to the kitchen and found Lydia sitting by the kitchen aisle. She looked really pretty. She wore a white dress with red carnations stamped on the fabric. She wore little make-up, and her hair was woven in a French braid.

"Lydia," Mr. Martin called out to his daughter. "Look who's come to visit you."

Lydia turned to me, and her eyes went wide, wider than normal. She looked at me as if she had waited for me her whole life, and I had finally arrived. I shifted from one foot to another feeling somewhat uncomfortable but also delighted. No girl had ever looked at me like Lydia was. I gave her a smile and sat down across from her.

"Hey," I nodded. "You look great. Are you feeling better?"

"I, huh," she smiled nervously and tugged her long braid. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. Sky helped me a lot."

My smile faltered for a while, but I steadied it. I was not going to think about Sky at this moment. I was here to help Lydia pull through. Mr. Martin looked at his daughter, and he winked at me. He said something about going to fix a tire in his car. He left for the garage and left me with Lydia. She still tugged at her braid and glanced at me every now and then. I watched her closely trying to figure out why she was acting so strange but in a good way. Every time she saw me watch her, she blushed and looked away tugging at her braid. I cleared my throat.

"Want to go walk around the neighborhood?" I asked her trying to get her some sun to her still pale skin.

She hesitated. "I don't know," she looked out the window. "What if he's out there?" She whispered. "I have to practice what Sky told me to keep him away before I go out."

I frowned. "Keep who away Lydia?" I placed my hand on top of hers, and she blushed further. "Lydia, tell me who's scaring you." I said more forcefully.

Lydia flinched at the strength of my words. "Derek Hale." She said fast.

Goddamn him. Godfreakingdamn him to hell and back. Derek wasn't satisfied in torturing Sky, but now he was torturing Lydia too? He was really a nuisance and threat to society. I turned back to Lydia. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to get back to Gerard and begin training and hunt werewolves. Especially Derek.

"Lydia," I stood up. "I have to go but would you like to go out tomorrow night?" I figured I could try to get her out of the house and return to her old self.

"Like, like a date?" She asked hopeful as her big, wide eyes stared at me.

"Yeah," I respond confidently. Why not? "Yeah. Like a date. I'll come pick you up at eight, will that be enough time to, huh, do whatever it is Sky asked you to do?"

"Yeah," she responded excitedly. "More than enough."

"Ok," I made for the door. "I will see you tomorrow night then."

"Ok, bye Stiles!" She waved as she ran up the stairs to her room and probably do whatever Sky asked her to do.

I got in my car and drove to Gerard's house determined to end Derek's life soon. For both Sky and Lydia. Lydia.

_Sky POV_

I managed to concentrate on the paperwork ahead of me while Charles' disappearance still buzzed in my head. How can he just disappear? No. Someone made him disappear, and I had to find out who but there was nowhere for me to start. Charles had disappeared so suddenly and had left not evidence behind to start my search. I sighed and pushed Charles out of the way for now. There was nothing I could do without any kind of evidence. Right now, I had to fill out this report on Allison's attack.

I grimaced thinking back to Scott being angry at me, Allison's fear, and Derek wanting me dead. I sighed once again knowing that once Gerard, Chris and Victoria read this report and my actions, they were going to blow a fuse. As I signed the report, the door to my house opened. I grabbed the gun from my left drawer and held it tight.

"Sky?" Allison shouted from upstairs.

I relaxed and shouted up. "I'm in the basement!"

Soon enough I heard Allison's footsteps coming down the stairs. She came in and sat down across from me. I looked at the clock and realized that it was four pm already. School was out for them.

"Scott dropped you off?" I asked reading through a report of a werewolf on the loose in Escondido. I signed the petition to put the wolf down. I sighed. I couldn't deal with all this paperwork. The amount of werewolves loose in California was crazy plus overseeing the other region leaders and reading their reports was too much. I wondered if Marissa was right about me not knowing the size of the responsibility of being the leader.

"Yeah," Allison replied rubbing her neck. "He said he had some errands to run for you."

"Oh yeah," I got up to fax the petition to the hunters stationed in Escondido. "I asked him to pay a visit to Lydia. She is rather fond of him, and she asked me to send him."

"Oh," Allison said simply. "So Scott is just following your orders? I thought he was going to see her because… I don't know."

I frowned and turned around. "I did ask him to see Lydia, but that was yesterday morning I think." I sat next to Allison. "What's wrong? You think Scott is cheating?"

"No, no," Allison didn't meet my eyes. "I don't think so, I just…" She turned to face me. "I want to join the organization."

"What?" I asked completely surprised by Allison's request. "Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Yes," Allison said impatiently. "Will you swear me in?"

"What is going on?" I sat down next to her. "You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yeah," Allison smiled tightly. "I know. I just want to join to help Scott. I think I can keep the others, especially my granddad, away from him. I could give you a hand."

I sighed and looked at the ground. "If Scott finds out, he is going to freaking kill me," I chuckled. "Hey maybe your parents will beat him to it once they read the report of your attack." I got up and pulled out a contract for Allison.

"Report?" Allison asked incredulous. "There's paperwork?"

"A shitload of paperwork," I laughed humorlessly. "We file every kill, every potential kill, petitions, attacks, etc…"

"Could you not file that report?" Allison asked biting her lip. "I know this will bring the hunters down on you and Derek. I don't want you two to be in more trouble. I know you protect him because you love him, and I understand that. I'd do anything for Scott too."

I looked at Allison, and I could see she was serious. She didn't want more trouble for me, and she would do anything for Scott. Hell, she was doing it. God only knows Gerard probably pressured her to join. I nodded and shredded the report.

"No report," I smiled thankfully at Allison. "Thanks."

"Yeah," she gulped as I placed the contract in front of her. "Could you also not tell Scott about this? I want to be the one to tell him."

"You got it." I nodded. "You may want to sit down and read through this. It's very long."

"I don't need to read it," Allison bent down and signed.

"Huh," I hesitated. "Ok. Hmm. I just have to swear you in." I cleared my throat and raised my right hand, and Allison did so as well. "Allison Marie Argent, do you swear to protect the human race from the dangers of the _loup garou_ that threaten innocent lives?"

"I swear," Allison replied with confidence.

"Do you swear to adhere and proceed according to the rules set forth by The Code?"

"I swear,"

"Do you swear to follow the command of your leader and those in higher ranks?"

"I swear,"

"I, Skylar Emilia Lorenzo leader of the Argent Hunter Organization and Regional Leader of California, hereby recognize you Allison Marie Argent as a member. _Servire et Tueri_: Serve and Protectis your motto and your way of life now."

Allison nodded and smiled shakily at me. "Grandfather will be proud." She began to sob.

I went around my desk and hugged her. "Yes he will."

**OMG. I have the entire story plotted out. I am so excited! I am writing like crazy! I don't even sleep! Who needs sleep right? Anyway, how was this chapter? I hope it was entertaining, and the swearing of Allison into the organization wasn't too corny. LOL. Anyway, let me know how I'm doing with my comeback! Next chapter: a party and some naughty stuff ;) **

**P.S. I have made a tumblr for my stories. You can follow me at tumblr(dot)com(/)blogspot(/)littlerichellemead. On this blog, you'll get updates on the stories and some additional stuff like background info on the characters, quotes from the characters, photos and more! Ok. I'm done now! **


	10. Full Moon Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, and that is the sad truth.**

**Warning: mature content on this chapter, read at your own risk! ;) **

Chapter 10: Full Moon Lust

_Sky POV_

I woke up to the beeping of my cell phone. I groggily propped myself up on my elbow and checked my phone. No emergencies please. No work today please. It was a text message from Stephen, my old friend and neighbor from Palm Springs. It said 'Happy Birthday Sky! I'll be in Beacon Hills later to celebrate! See ya later grandma ;)' I chuckled at his silliness, and I realized it was my birthday. April 27.

"I am twenty years old," I said to myself, and I giggled. No matter how old you get, your birthday will always excite you and make you all happy despite the shit going on around you. My excitement dimmed a little thinking about Scott angry with me, Stiles angry with me, and Derek out to kill me. Ah, the perks of being twenty.

I sighed and decided to get a head start to the day. I cleaned up the house, called a crane to pick up my Mercedes and fix it. I took a look at the hole in the wall and decided to quickly run to the hardware store to buy something to cover it up. When I came back from the store, Marissa was sitting on my porch. She waved and stomped her cigarette on the ground. From behind her, she pulled out a box. I climbed off my bike and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday boss!" Marissa threw her arm around me. "Welcome to the roaring twenties!" She laughed.

"Thanks," I chuckled at her joke.

"Here," she handed me the box. "For tonight." She winked.

"You shouldn't have," I said as I opened the door to the house. "Th-" I stopped my sentence completely surprised as to what was inside my house.

Every single surface was covered in flowers. From carnations to roses, peonies, and others I didn't even recognize. A card was on the nearest carnation arrangement. I picked it up.

'Happy birthday my love,' I read silently as Marissa smelled the flowers and awed. 'No matter what, I still love you. Have a good birthday. Always yours, Derek.'

I crumbled the paper in my hand and stuffed it in my pocket. How dare he send me flowers when he's out to kill me? What kind of sick twisted game was he playing? How did he even manage to get everything inside my house? I gulped realizing there was nothing to stop Derek. Nevertheless, carnations were my favorite flowers, and I wasn't going to throw them out.

"So who is all this from?" Marissa asked curiously as she picked up a carnation and placed it on my hair.

"It didn't have a name." I lied and placed Marissa's present on the nearest surface I could find.

"Well this one does," she handed me a card from one of the tiniest but most beautiful floral arrangement of flowers.

I took the paper and read it out loud when I saw who it was from. "'Dear Sky, happy birthday sister. I'm sorry, and I love you. Scott.'"

"Awh," Marissa gasped. "Now open mine! Open it! Open it!"

"Ok," I laughed setting Scott's flowers and card gently next to me. I grabbed the box Marissa gave me and opened it. Inside was a simple beautiful, short, purple dress with one shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Marissa!" I gasped. "This is gorgeous! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," she smiled delighted. "I'm glad you liked it. I literally went insane trying to find the perfect dress for you, and I finally settled on this simple, but yes gorgeous one. I hope you wear it tonight."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm taking you clubbing!" Marissa jumped up and down excitedly. "Please say you'll come! We have to celebrate! You can't stay locked up in here buried in paperwork. Just for one night."

"Sure," I conceded after Marissa gave me a puppy eyed look. "Why not?"

"Yay!" Marissa clapped and the bell rang. I got up but she made me sit. "I'll get it birthday girl. Open up your presents, I believe there are more in the kitchen counter."

"How in the hell did they get in here?" I chuckled as I went to the kitchen counter. There was a cake with a note from Melissa. "'Happy birthday dear. I hope you like white chocolate! Love, Melissa.'" I opened up the cake box and dipped my finger in the white chocolate. "Why thank you Mama Melissa. I do like white chocolate."

"You love it," a voice startled me and made me jump. I turned around and squealed at the sight of Stephen.

"Oh my God!" I jumped into his arms. "I fucking missed you!" I hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry for how I left…"

"Not another word," Stephen patted my head. "I understand you were going through a shock." He smiled. "Well we are going to need something to wash that cake down," he pulled out a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer. "I know we should save the heavy drinking for your twenty first, but I couldn't wait to get you drunk." He winked.

"And get into my pants huh?" I smacked him playfully.

"He can get into my pants anytime," Marissa said suddenly. Both Stephen and I turned around with a smile playing on our lips. Marissa blushed. "Oh shit, I was thinking out loud."

I chuckled. "Stephen, this is Marissa. Marissa, Stephen an old friend from Palm Springs."

"Nice to meet you," Stephen gave Marissa a lopsided grin as they shook hands. "Was that an invitation?"

"Anytime," Marissa flirted right back.

"Oh God," I groaned playfully. "You're smothering me with the lust."

"Must be the fool moon," Stephen joked.

I stopped halfway through licking more frosting from my finger. Tonight was the full moon. I could hardly go out when Scott would probably need me. I excused myself to call him. He was in school. Today was also Friday. I sighed and left a voice mail. As I made my way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang once again. A guy delivered a basket of edible art from Stiles. I looked sadly as the delivery guy left. How I wished Stiles had come to give me this. I'd like to fix things with him. If not get back together, at least be friends.

"Wow, more presents." Stephen observed. "You're still popular I see."

"Just friends," I replied putting the basket in the counter.

"Well open your other presents," Marissa urged as she drank her beer.

I opened up a red velvet box and found a pretty ring with a pearl as the center piece. It was from Allison, and I got matching earrings from Victoria and Chris. I got a bottle of the newest Chanel perfume from Jackson. All in all, my birthday seemed to be going well. Marissa left shortly after saying she had to get ready for tonight. After one last lustful look at Stephen, she left us to catch up.

"So what's Gucci with you?" Stephen picked the remaining of his cake. "I haven't really heard much from you but vague stuff about being a leader and all that scary stuff."

One of the many good things about Stephen, he knew everything about supernatural stuff. That's why could be really close because I could talk to him about everything and anything. He was like my gay best friend except he wasn't gay. I sighed and between a couple of sobs, I told him everything that had happened up until Derek wanting me dead.

"I'm sorry darling," Stephen hugged me trying to comfort me. "I wish I could take on this Derek and show him you deserve better, but I know he'd probably kill me."

I laughed sadly. "Thanks," I sniffed.

"And I mean come on," he shouted. "How can he not take care of you? You could have any guy you want! Guys and empires crumble at the sight of your beautiful eyes. Does he not know you have men trailing behind you like puppies? No pun intended."

"Stop it," I smacked him playfully. We laughed. "But it's ok. I'll get over him somehow. I will survive."

"At least for tonight," he said poking me in the stomach. "I think we have a party to go to."

The rest of the day, I got ready to go out with Marissa and Stephen. I showered, put on the dress, found matching heels, wore the jewelry and perfume I had received that day, actually wore make up, and let my hair fall naturally to my waist. I looked awesome if I did say so myself. Stephen whistled when he saw me come downstairs.

"Damn," he nodded appreciatively. "I'd tap you right now, but I have an appointment with Miss Garner later tonight. I gotta save my energy. Don't be upset." He winked.

"I'll try not to," I chuckled.

At around eight, Marissa honked her horn letting us know she was here. Stephen ran out calling shotgun while I made sure to lock the door. While it had been a lovely surprise to see all those flowers in my house, I felt unsettled by how they could even get in in the first place. Scott, I knew had a key, and he may have brought Allison and Melissa along with him but Derek? How did he get in? I shook my head and decided to forget about him at least for tonight as Stephen had said.

I got in the car and caught a glimpse of Marissa's dress. She wore a strapless, short, tight, mini sequin dress with gold and black pattern. Her blonde hair fell in waves past her shoulder.

"Wow, you look great!" I commented as I put my seat belt on.

"Thanks, but you are the one that looks hot." Marissa nodded as she looked back at me. "Wouldn't you try to win her heart Stephen?"

"God knows I tried," Stephen snorted. "Since prom."

"Hmm, you mean you have tried to get me drunk since prom and get into my pants?" I joked. "Yeah I remember."

"All right," Marissa chuckled. "Let's go! Are you two ready to party until you drop?"

Stephen and I hooted together excited.

Solas was a club down in Palm Springs. We arrived there at around eleven. It seemed late, but it was just the right time to arrive. At eleven was when the party just began to take off. Marissa had picked this club because she knew the owner, and he would gladly serve me alcohol. I wasn't too comfortable with drinking illegally and just drinking period. But as I began to take drinks left and right, I began to feel good. I felt happy and bubbly.

"To Sky," Marissa shouted raising her glass. "My boss and dear friend. Happy twentieth birthday! I hope you turn many more, and your other half is somewhere in this club!"

"To Sky!" Stephen joined in holding Marissa's waist. As soon as they began to drink, Stephen and Marissa had begun to make out and do rated R things in front of everybody. I was too happy to pay any attention to them.

"To Sky!" The crowd cheered. Our party grew from three to about ten or more people I didn't even know, but it was ok because I was feeling bubbly and like I was floating.

I was dancing on the table by myself. I had lost track of time and the amount of drinks I had had. It seemed my glass was always full thanks to Marissa, and I was ok with that. I had not thought of anything but me and having fun. As I danced on the table to some Latin music, a guy climbed and joined me in my dance. He grabbed my waist and began grinding me against him.

"You go Sky!" Marissa shouted taking a break from shoving her tongue down Stephen's mouth.

"Woah buddy," I pushed the guy away. Despite my drunkenness, I was not about to have some guy grind his junk against me. "Leave me alone."

"Oh come one baby," the guy leaned to kiss me.

"No," I turned away just in time and he ended up sucking on my neck. "Let go creep!" I pushed him.

Suddenly, someone pulled the guy off of me. Unfortunately the guy had held me in a tight grip and pulled me down with him. Before I could touch the ground, strong arms caught me.

"Thank you Stephen," I said as he set me on the floor.

"Who's Stephen?" my heart froze at the sound of Derek's voice. "You should be more careful."

"Derek," my words slurred. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to personally say happy birthday," he put his arm around me and began to lead me away. "And to rescue you."

"I don't need to be rescued." I pushed him away.

"Clearly," I finally had the courage to look at him, and boy was he angry. His eyes glowed a deep, angry red. "Come on. You have had enough drinks."

"No," I turned around. "I am going to party until I drop!" I giggled.

"Come on," he picked me up in his arms.

"Put me down," I mumbled and shoved him weakly. In the end, he won.

My head was against the glass of Derek's car as I ate honey. Derek had stopped at a grocery store and bought me honey. He made me eat it with a plastic spoon to reduce my alcohol level. I felt a lot better now that the alcohol in my body was lower, but I still felt drunk. I glanced at him as he drove. He hadn't said anything but "eat this," when he handed me the honey jar. I sighed and put the jar in the cup holder.

"Thanks for the ride," I said a little shy. "May I borrow your phone? I need to call Marissa and Stephen. I think I left mine in her car or the club." I frowned unable to remember.

"You don't need to call them."

"Why not?" I frowned. "They must be freaking out that they can't find me."

"They looked rather busy. I don't think they'll notice your absence."

"Just let me text her or Stephen." I rubbed my temples. I was going to have a bitch of a hangover.

"No," he said gripping the steering wheel firmly.

"Why are you so pissed?" I asked worried that he might break it.

He didn't answer and instead pulled onto a motel. He got out of the car and went inside the lobby. I shrugged. It was more important that I tried to get the alcohol out of my system. I grabbed the honey jar and began eating again. When Derek returned he pulled me out and carried me to a room. He dropped me on the mattress roughly.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," he didn't shout but was close to losing it. He took off my heels. "What were you thinking dancing on a table close to the edge of the roof? You could have slipped, fallen off the roof, and died!"

"Don't shout," I whined. "And I was not dancing close to the edge of the roof."

"Yes you were," he grabbed my arms. "But you didn't notice did you? Because you were drunk! Then that guy touching you…" He shook his head and let go of me and went to stand by the window. "What were you thinking?"

"It's my birthday," I whined once again. "You were jealous weren't you?" I asked him after a while. Somehow I managed to stand in front of Derek across the room. "You love me don't you?" I placed my hands on his chest.

"Do you have to ask?" He grabbed my hands.

"That doesn't answer my question." I gripped his shirt.

"I do love you," he pushed me gently away.

I frowned. "Aren't you going to take advantage of me?"

He laughed. "Not when you're drunk."

"But I'm not drunk… much anymore." I pulled off my dress.

I stood in front of Derek only in my bikini underwear and no bra. I smiled and waited for him to take advantage of me because I had nothing to lose. He said he loved me and whether he did or not didn't matter. I knew I loved him and that was all I needed for tonight. If he wanted me dead then I would at least enjoy being with him one last time before one of us ended up dead.

_Stiles POV_

I picked up Lydia promptly at eight like I said I would. The previous day and today, I struggled to find a good place to take Lydia. I'd figure it should be somewhere inside and with lots of light. I feared she would get nervous if we were somewhere outside and dark. I feared it would remind her of the attack. Finally I settled on taking her to an Italian restaurant close to Palm Springs and later we would go ice skating. I was really proud of my plan; I had never put so much effort into a date. Sky and I never had a date since she was so busy and hurting over Derek.

I shook my head. No. Tonight I would not think of Sky. Tonight was all about Lydia and helping her cope. I knocked on her door, and Mrs. Martin opened the door. She squealed at the sight of the flowers I held. Back when I was in love with Lydia, I knew everything about her. I knew her favorite color, movie, actor, past time, and flower. The margarita was Lydia's favorite flower, and I had spent at least ten minutes trying to find a good bouquet.

"Come in," Mrs. Martin pulled me inside. "Lydia is ready. I will go get her."

"Stiles," Mr. Martin greeted me cheerfully. "How are you son?"

"I'm fine sir," I smiled at how excited the Martins were to see me lately. "How are you?"

"I'm all right son," he patted my back. "Thanks for getting Lydia out of the house. We've been worried about her withdrawal from everybody."

"No problem," I shrugged. "Lydia is a good person, and I feel responsible for what happened to her. I shouldn't have left her alone at the dance."

"Don't worry," Mr. Martin dismissed my guilt. "It's past. Let's move on."

I opened my mouth when Mrs. Martin came running down the stairs with the camera in hand.

"Here she comes," she squealed and got the camera ready. It was as if we were going to prom or something. I don't remember them making such a fuss when I took Lydia to formal. I shrugged it off as I heard Lydia's steps and my breath was taken away.

Lydia wore a polka dotted dress with a denim jacket. Instead of heels, she wore flats, and her strawberry blonde hair fell in curls. She wore little make up only red lip stick. She smiled timidly at me as she took my hand. I was at a loss for words, so I just handed her the flowers.

"Oh thank you!" She gasped taking one of the margaritas and placing it on her hair. She struggled to get the flower to stay, so I helped her by tucking the flower behind her ear and between her long curls. Mrs. Martin snapped a photo and squealed in delight.

We couldn't get out of Lydia's house fast enough. Her mom kept trying to snap photos, and Mr. Martin looked ready to call a priest and marry us off. Finally we managed to get away from them not before Mr. Martin shouted there was no curfew, but I had to look after Lydia. I would take care of Lydia, and I would take her home at a reasonable hour. We ate and talked as we ate. As the night progressed, Lydia wasn't so shy anymore. She still looked adoringly at me every once in a while, and I felt my stomach jump and my heart beat faster.

Her hand gripped my shoulder as we skated around the ring. The place was actually perfect. It wasn't too crowded, which was strange given that it was Friday, and there was just the right amount of light. I could tell Lydia was enjoying herself because she was smiling and waving at people from school. I smiled happily knowing I was responsible for her smiles, and I decided then that I wanted to make her smile, always. Lydia hummed to herself holding my arm tightly.

Suddenly, she stopped abruptly. I turned to her as concern took hold of me. I looked around seeking Derek out. I had a gun with wolfsbane bullets hidden in my jacket. I searched the crowd, but then Lydia grabbed my face. She made me turn to her. I gazed into her eyes, and she gazed into mine. Her eyes took on this dream like look, and she smiled. Before I knew what was happening, Lydia pulled me down. I didn't hesitate anymore and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry and sugar. It was so sweet, and I didn't want it to end. So I didn't end it.

_Scott POV_

Just as I suspected Sky went out to celebrate her birthday with, surprise, Marissa and some other guy. I knew they wouldn't be returning any time soon, and if they did I doubted Sky would kick me out. She had offered me to stay several times in the spare room. Well, tonight I was going to take her offer. I called Allison as soon as I saw Marissa drive away with Sky and their friend.

"Hey," I smiled when I heard Allison's voice on the other side of the phone. "Want to meet me at Sky's house? I'll make us dinner, and we can have time for ourselves."

"Sounds great," Allison said delighted. "I just got home from helping Lydia get ready for a date with Stiles. I'm going to change, and I'll meet you there at nine."

"Ok," I said happily. Everything seemed to be working fine. Derek was missing doing who knows what so at least he left us alone. Stiles was with Lydia, which was a better match than I'd like to admit. And Sky was out with her friends.

I went inside Sky's house and at first I was startled to see all the flowers in her house, but I shrugged it off. I rummaged through Sky's fridge and a book of recipes labeled 'Dante's Recipes.' I opened it and my mouth fell open. The instructions were written in his handwriting. I knew because I saw it a couple of times in checks that Mom received but never used. I touched the book feeling connected with my dad. I picked a simple, well it looked simple, recipe of pasta called Sugo alla Puttanesca. It was pasta with black olives, anchovies and tomatoes. I added cheese and cilantro to give it a touch of my own.

It took about thirty minutes to prepare the food. I had enough time to freshen up and get things ready for Allison. Once I had at least washed my face. I stopped in front of a closet. I remembered Sky had pulled some clothes that had belonged to my dad. I opened it up, and I found clothes and cologne that had belonged to him. I grabbed a black button down shirt and sprayed a small amount of perfume on myself. I made a mental note to ask Sky more about our dad. I still had about ten minutes before Allison showed up.

I set the table up and found candles in Sky's cupboard. I also grabbed the half empty bottle of wine from the counter and set it on the table. Once a year doesn't hurt anybody, I thought to myself. Once everything was set, I heard the car door slam. Allison was here. I smiled like a fool and went to greet her when I realized we needed music. I plugged in my iPhone on Sky's speakers and played "Beautiful" by James Blunt. Perfect. I opened the door and welcomed my Allison.

We were laughing and drinking the last glass of Sky's wine. Everything had gone well. Allison liked the food, and for dessert we had the rest of the cake my mom had baked for Sky's birthday. I was happy just looking at Allison blush of happiness and from maybe the wine. For some reason, I didn't feel drunk. Maybe it was my high metabolism.

"What?" Allison asked when I only stared at her.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "You're just beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm the lucky one," she whispered and leaned close to me. "I'm lucky to have found you. I love you."

We kissed, and I entangled my hand in her hair. "I love you so much," I pulled her closer to me. "You are the first and only love of my life."

Unexpectedly, Allison climbed on the table and pulled me even closer to her. I threw the dishes on the floor and positioned myself between her legs. I felt my claws come out and my canines enlarged. I pushed the wolf back inside. No. The wolf in me was not going to ruin the night for me. My claws and teeth retreated, and I smiled satisfied that I was able to push the wolf inside. I trailed kisses down Allison neck to her breasts over her shirt. I stopped and looked up at her. She looked disappointed, and I chuckled stepping back.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked frowning.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you or anything." I ran my hands through my hair.

She smiled seductively at me, and unbuttoned her shirt. She let it fall on the floor and pulled me against her again. "You're not."

We returned to the table both of us without shirts. We kissed passionately, and I struggled to keep the wolf inside. I unbuttoned my pants as I kissed Allison's breasts.

"I should tell you," Allison panted. "I joined the organization yesterday."

I stopped halfway to unzipping Allison's pants. I looked up at her surprised and angry. Had we not agreed we would do everything possible to not let her join? How did she do this to me? How could Sky do this to me? As the leader, she should have denied Allison's request to join. My body rippled with anger, and I snapped. My body shifted, and Allison looked at me with fear in her wide brown eyes.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"Scott," I heard her heartbeat pick up and her blood ran faster. "Calm down. Let's talk calmly."

I howled. She ran afraid, and I chased after her. She threw furniture at me and screamed for me to react. As she ran up the stairs she tripped, and I pulled her down by her legs.

"Scott!" She cried terrified. "Stop!"

I stopped and in her eyes I saw myself. I was a monster. I turned around and ran out of the house before I could do something I would regret. I ran through the woods for about ten minutes and suddenly I felt a stabbing nagging pain in my back, and another, and another. I fell face down on the dirt as my body began to feel numb and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw before I passed out were two shadows coming closer to me.

"Allison…" I whispered.

_Derek POV_

Sky stood in front of me with nothing but her underwear. I felt myself go hard just by looking at her. I tried looking away and restraining myself from pulling her up in my arms and taking advantage of her, but her breasts demanded my attention. I knew she was drunk, and I was not going to do this. Wait, _was_ I doing? I was supposed to let Sky die tonight. Marissa said she had put some drug in Sky's first drink that would kill her slowly as she added more alcohol to her body. But I couldn't go through with it. Especially not after seeing how amazing she looked.

My breaking point was when the guy climbed on the table and began touching her. I couldn't stand watching as he tried to have his way with her just as I was going to now. I couldn't believe I had been about to let the woman I loved die. I was an ass, but I had no choice. Wait, of course I did have a choice. I was the Alpha, and Sky was my mate. I was supposed to protect her, and it didn't matter if I died. I would sacrifice myself for Sky's life. It would be a sweet sacrifice if it meant Sky could live a happy long life. I knew in a couple of days, I would surely die. So I was going to spend my last days with Sky, my Sky. My love. I pulled her into my arms.

I crushed her lips with mine, and I moaned pitifully as I felt her breasts against me. I leaned down and grabbed her legs wrapping them around my waist. She grabbed my hair in her tiny hands and pulled me closer as if she was trying to make us one. I laid her down on the bed and she ran her hands down to the buttons of my shirt. She ripped my shirt open making the buttons fly everywhere. I chuckled.

"I didn't know you had so much strength," I mumbled against her lips.

"I'm not very patient," she bit my lower lip as her hands ran down my chest to my flyer. She unbuttoned my pants and shoved them down.

I stood up and removed the rest of my clothing. I lay between her parted legs and ripped her underwear off much like our first time.

"You're beautiful," I whispered as I rubbed her clit with my thumb. She moaned at my contact. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she gasped pulling on my hair, and I kept rubbing her clit. "Quit teasing." She begged.

"I want you to enjoy this," I moved my mouth down to her right breast and sucked the nipple. "And I want to enjoy it too." I moved to the other one and sucked gently.

"Oh Derek please," she moaned when she felt my fingers circle her entrance.

"What do you want?" I knew what she wanted. The same as I did: to be inside her. To be united with her again. But I wanted her to say it.

"I want you inside me." She gasped as I reclaimed her lips and returned to rubbing her clit and circling her entrance.

"Soon," I smiled against her lips. I wanted her so bad, but I had to make this last. "Soon."

I slid two fingers inside of her. I moved them slowly in and out of her. She began to whimper and moan as I kissed her stomach all the way up to her lips without breaking my rhythm. I looked down at the way my fingers slid in and out so easily. Seeing how wet she was made me go harder. I was so hard to the point where it was painful, but I wanted Sky to come first. I wanted her to enjoy herself, so I moved my fingers faster and faster in circles. I felt her walls clench, and I knew her release was coming. I moved even faster. Soon enough she came with a powerful cry of pleasure, and I moaned along with her feeling the pleasure through the bond. Sky's body shook with the intensity of her orgasm, and I felt proud knowing I had made her feel so good.

"Oh God," she pulled my mouth to hers. "Derek, Derek," she said my name over and over as she planted kisses on my mouth, then my neck, and my chest. She said my name as if she was praying. She flipped us over and lay on top of me. She trailed kisses down my body once again until she reached my cock. She kissed my cock several times before taking it inside her sweet mouth.

"Sky," I groaned tangling my hands in her hair. "Don't stop." I closed my eyes.

She sucked slowly at first then stopped. She looked up at me and smiled. She was making me pay for teasing her too. Sky grabbed my cock in her right hand and with her thumb she rubbed the head. I moaned loudly, and when she pulled me into her mouth again, I came. It made me feel slightly embarrassed that I came so fast, but I shrugged it off and instead pulled her up and positioned her entrance on top of my cock. Without another word, I slammed her hips into me. I slid into her easily because we were both so wet. However, Sky's angelic face distorted in pain as she wiggled to accommodate me.

"Are you all right?" I gently grabbed her face with both of my hands.

"Yeah," Sky smiled lovingly at me as she caressed my face. "It's been a while, and I had forgotten how big you were."

I lost my train of thought as she began to ride me slowly. She soon picked up, not very patient.

"Oh yeah," I grabbed her bouncing breasts in my hands and massaged them and pinched her nipples with my thumb and index. "Faster." I begged.

"Oh," Sky moaned as she held on to the headboard with both of her hands and rode me with abandon. "Oh Derek." She bit her lip in pleasure trying to hold back a scream building up in her throat.

The sound of our flesh slamming against each other and our moaning drove me wild and once again I came. I gripped her hips keeping her down and my cock inside of her. I wanted to feel her clench around me. As soon as I spilled my juices inside her, Sky came too feeling my pleasure flood the bond.

"Derek!" She screamed as she threw her head back.

Sky collapsed on top of me as soon as her orgasm stopped. I hugged her tight and moved her wild her out of the way. I kissed her forehead covered in sweat. We were both sweaty and satisfied. Sky propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me adoringly.

"I love you," she kissed my lips slowly and chastely.

"I love you too Sky," I said when we broke apart. "Always and forever. I swear."

Her face turned sad, but she shook it off. She kissed me again with passion, and I felt through the bond fear. There was passion, lust and desire, but she was afraid to lose me. She was afraid of the next day when we both had to return to being enemies.

"Sky," I pulled away. "Let's talk."

"No," she said fiercely. "Just make love to me, Derek. Please." Her voice cracked.

I looked into her eyes, and I nodded. I would give her what she wanted. I would make her happy, and the next day I would go face Marissa. I would kill her and ask Sky forgiveness for everything. We could fix this, but for tonight, we would simply love each other. Under the full moon, I made Sky mine over and over again.

**Eep. Ok, I was kind of afraid of posting this chapter after I was done. I feel like maybe I went overboard with the lemons? I don't know. I guess I'm turning into a prude. In the case that I did kind of, I don't know, made you feel uncomfortable with this chapter, feel free to PM me if you want to keep it private. Otherwise, review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Remember to follow me on tumblr! The link is on my profile. Next chapter: things begin turn ugly again… **


	11. The Cure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, and I never will. *Sob***

**So I made a mistake on the previous chapter. Derek's eyes are supposed to be red but whatever. I have a feeling no one noticed, plus I fixed it :P Anyway, without further ado, chapter eleven…**

Chapter 11: The Cure

_Derek POV_

I trailed soft kisses across Sky's shoulder and shoulder blades and down to her lower back as sunlight streamed in through the curtains of the motel. Sky and I had worn ourselves out at around four in the morning. It was seven, and I knew I should let Sky sleep more, but I couldn't restrain myself. I began to gently touch her skin and kiss her where the sheets didn't cover her up. I knew she was awake because the bond was strong and open to both of us. We could feel each other; we could feel each other's happiness. This was the way everything was supposed to be.

We shouldn't have to worry about which one of us would die first. We shouldn't have to worry about an alpha. We should just be busy making love and enjoying each other's company. Sky lifted her hand and caressed my face. She felt my anxiety and unwillingness to accept our time was running out. She sat up and pulled me close making our foreheads touch.

"We'll figure something out," she whispered trying to comfort me though I could feel her uncertainty.

"I know," I kissed her hand and then her lips. I pushed her down on the bed once again, and I trailed the shape of her face with my index finger. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I saw on the news that Charles has been missing," I commented after a while of just looking at her. "I'm sorry; I know how close you two were. I wish I could help."

"For some reason, I thought you'd know something," Sky said sheepishly. I saw what she meant in her mind. She thought I had made him disappear. I didn't get angry or felt betrayed that Sky would think that about me. Recent events did not leave me much credibility.

I shook my head sadly. "No, I'm sorry." I frowned trying to think of who could make Charles disappear. He was well liked among werewolves despite his status as Omega because he took care of us when we were injured and kept our existence a secret. Either he disappeared on his own, or someone didn't want him talking. "You want him to help you find a cure for Scott and help that girl that was bitten by Peter right?"

"Yes," Sky nodded as she made patterns on my skin with her index. "Without him, I'm at a dead end."

"Fenris could help you," I told her as I remembered seeing him at the vet's replacing Charles. "He is an expert in lycanthropy though he hides it."

"Who is he? Where can I find him?" Sky asked excitedly.

"He's at the vet's. I think he's replacing Charles." I loved seeing Sky excited and ready to help others. One of the many reasons I fell in love with her.

"Dr. Haberlind?" Sky frowned. "What kind of name is Fenris?"

"He used to go by Fenris when he presented his discoveries in society," I shrugged. "People thought he was crazy claiming that werewolves existed. I guess Haberlind is the name he chose to start over."

Sky's eyes went wide at the prospect of having help. With Fenris on her side, they could find a cure for Scott and help that poor girl. I kept hidden in the back of my mind that Lydia needed to be saved right away from Marissa. I couldn't let Sky know who the alpha was. I had to get rid of Marissa myself; she was dangerous especially to Sky.

I sighed. I wanted to stay with Sky in my arms forever. I wanted to just forget the world and hold each other. But I couldn't forget my duties. I had to kill Marissa and protect Sky from her at all costs. I leaned forward and kissed Sky passionately pushing all thoughts of Marissa out for a couple of more precious minutes.

"I need to go," Sky mumbled against my lips after a while. "I need to get started with talking to Dr. Haberlind. Besides, I think Marissa and Stephen are worried."

I groaned. "Just five more minutes," I kissed her jaw.

She chuckled. "It's like when you were younger and yelled at Aunt Julie to give you five more minutes before getting up for school."

I laughed remembering those simple days too. "And you were the goody two shoes getting up even before your alarm."

"I still do it," She joked. "But I really have to go. We have to go. You have an alpha to catch for me."

I sighed and worked hard to keep the identity of the alpha hidden. I got up from the bed after stealing one more kiss from Sky.

"Who is he by the way?" Sky asked as she wrapped the sheets around herself even though she didn't need to. I had already seen her naked. I froze halfway to putting my jeans. I hoped she wouldn't ask that question.

"You don't know him," I said as I zipped my pants. "He's from out of town. I don't even know him."

"Oh, well maybe you could tell us what he looks like, and we can help you." Sky suggested as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. "You don't have to do it alone." She kissed me between my shoulders.

"It's all right love," I turned around and kissed her forehead. "It's a matter of time."

"Well, we don't have much time," Sky sighed exasperated. "Derek, you only have about two days before I can't keep the hunters under control. Let me help you."

I sighed back and buttoned up my shirt as best as I could with half the buttons missing. "It's fine really. I will get him today. You have other things to do. Don't worry about me, all right?"

"Fine," she agreed grudgingly as she picked up her torn underwear. "Damn it Derek, I bought this from Victoria Secret just a week ago. You owe me a new pair of underwear."

I chuckled. "Well, you didn't complain last night." I picked up my keys and wallet. "I'll go buy you something from a nearby mall. You can take a shower, and I'll be back before you get out." I kissed her lips quickly and made for the door. "Don't go anywhere."

"Yeah, like I would go anywhere naked." She rolled her eyes.

I smiled and closed the door behind me.

I returned several minutes later with a new pair of underwear, a bra, a pair of jeans, a Hunger Games t-shirt, and pair of sneakers. Sky sat on the bed with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her. I smiled and handed her the bag.

"I beat you," she said grabbing the bag and running to the bathroom. "Thanks by the way. I don't think I could walk around in that dress."

"Yeah," I shouted and frowned. Why is she hiding? I went to the bathroom and opened the door. Sky stood with only her underwear on. "I don't know why you hide. I've already seen you without clothes, and I love it."

She giggled and pulled her pants. "I'm impressed." She said zipping her pants. "You know my size of everything." She pulled the shirt out, and she let out a squeal. "Oh my fucking…!" She threw her arms around me. "Thanks love! I am a Hunger Games fan, and I've been meaning to buy one." **[AN: my friend Erin wanted me to add some pop culture. Hope you're happy dear!] **

"I knew it would make you happy." I leaned down and kissed her. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Sky said picking up the dress and heels from the floor. "Let's go."

As we went out so did our neighbors. It was a middle age couple with children. The couple looked at us and gave us a dirty look. They quickly steered the children away. Sky and I looked at each other confused, but suddenly we both realized what had happened.

"Jesus Christ Skylar," I laughed as we drove away. "You traumatized those children with your screaming."

"Shut the hell up," Sky punched me lightly as she laughed as well. "You screamed too!"

"No!" I looked at her lovingly. "I was groaning. That is different from screaming. Oh and the head board!"

"Bullshit," Sky shook her head. "And you made the headboard slam against the wall, not me."

We laughed. "Hey," she turned to look at me. "I love you." I told her sincerely.

"I know," she smiled.

"I'm glad you know that now," I felt relief wash over at her words. "Always. No matter what happens after today, I love you."

She frowned. "Why do you say that?" I shrugged. "Derek, why do you say that? What's going to happen?"

"Nothing," I said looking into her eyes and lying through the bond. "I just want you to know that."

"Ok," she kept frowning. "I love you too. I always have and always will."

We said nothing else after that. I blocked Sky from my thoughts though she seemed unaware just staring out the window thinking of Scott and the possible cure. I sighed inwardly. Marissa was going to die today. She had fucked up everything or maybe not. Before she showed up, I was struggling to get Sky back, but she had pushed us back together. I made a mental note to thank her before I ripped her throat out.

Two hours later, we arrived at the vet's office. Sky got out of the car, went around to my side, and leaned forward on the window.

"You want me to leave you the car?" I asked as I twirled her hair with my finger. "I could run."

"No," Sky kissed me. "I'll call Scott to come pick me up. Don't worry. You do what you need to do."

I nodded. "All right," I put the car on reverse. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Sky stepped back and went inside the vet's. I pulled out my cellphone as I drove home. I dialed Marissa's number and demanded she see me at my house. Once at my house, I pulled out the dress and heels Sky left in my car and dropped them on a nearby table. I paced back and forth impatiently waiting for Marissa. Soon, I heard a car pull up, and Marissa waltzed in happily.

"Did you do it?" She grabbed my face and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away. "Oh darling, do you feel guilty? It's all right. The guilt will go away."

"I didn't do it," I spat and shoved her away. "I will not do it. We're done. I'm going to kill you."

Marissa's face went from shocked to angry. She sniffed the air and grimaced. "You stink of sex," she paced in front of me. "Oh Derek, you fucked up. You have made a terrible decision." She threw her head back and laughed. "You think you can kill me? Please."

I grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall. "I don't think I can. I know I will." I spat feeling my claws and canines come out.

Marissa's eyes widened, and she swung at me. Her claws scratched the right side of my face. I let her go as the sting of her nails made me hiss in pain. She approached me and kneed me in the gut and threw me backwards sending me flying and colliding with the stairs. Marissa approached me and climbed on top of me. She leaned forward and growled in my face.

"You stink of blood," I choked out as she grabbed my neck.

"I had two snacks last night," she laughed and punched me in the jaw repeatedly. "Stephen and…"

I didn't let her finish. I spat blood in her eyes, and as she wiped it away I took advantage of her distraction and shoved her away from me. I ran at her not giving her a chance to recuperate and punched her in the nose breaking it in the process. I kept punching her until she once again scratched my face. I staggered backwards touching my bleeding face. I looked up and saw Marissa pointing a gun at me.

"I should kill you," she spat blood on the floor. "I should just blow up your brains with a bullet of wolfsbane."

"Well why don't you," I stood up straight and motionless.

"Because I rather make you two suffer," she fired. "And I only have tranquilizers. Your mate confiscated all wolfsbane." She spat.

I felt numbness spread from my forehead down my body. I fell face down on the dirty floor, and Marissa fired three times more at my back. My vision became blurry, and I could no longer feel anything. She stepped in front of me and kneeled down to meet my eyes.

"I will get you two," she smiled, but I could see a tear fall down her cheek. "I will get my revenge on you Derek Hale and your mate, Skylar Lorenzo."

As her footsteps left the house, I tried to send a message to Sky through the bond, but I was so drugged, and I soon passed out I didn't manage to warn her about Marissa.

_Scott POV_

My bed sheets are so scratchy, I thought as I felt the roughness against my cheek. It was as if the sheets were made of dirt and leaves. I opened my eyes, and I was surprised to find myself in the middle of the forest. I sat up and my head spun and hurt like hell. I grabbed my head with my hand, and I felt sticky. I finally looked down at myself and found I was covered in dry blood. I looked around panicked praying it was a deer. However, I found the body of a female human.

The person had no face; an arm laid six feet away from the head and torso. I stood up; my eyes wide in panic and fear. What had I done? I looked at my blood stained hands. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I didn't wait to see who it was, I ran. I ran like hell to find my sister. Sky would know what to do. As I ran, I thought about Allison and last night and how I had lost it with her. Oh God, did I kill Allison? I swallowed the knot and panic in my throat and ran faster. I couldn't have killed Allison, could I? I would never forgive myself. I had to find a cure soon.

_Sky POV_

I stepped inside the vet's office and rang the bell. A couple of minutes later, Dr. Haberlind stepped out and recognition flashed across his eyes when he saw me.

"Good morning Dr. Haberlind," I greeted him as I flipped the sign to closed and locked the door. He glanced suspiciously at me. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just thought we could talk privately."

"About what?" He took a couple of steps back. "I don't know anything about Charles."

"No," I agreed. "But you know about werewolves right Dr. Haberlind? Or should I say Fenris?"

His eyes widened in surprise and fear. I stepped forward and raised my hands up to show I concealed no weapons and meant no harm. He took more steps away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered. "My name is Conrad Haberlind. You must be confusing me."

"If I'm confusing you with someone else, you shouldn't be so terrified of me," I raised my left eyebrow at him. "Listen, I am not here to ridicule you or hurt you in any way. I need your help."

"With what?" He asked though he knew what I wanted.

"With werewolves," I replied. "More specifically with finding a cure to lycanthropy."

"There's no such thing as a cure to lycanthropy," he said quickly. "If those things existed because they don't." He covered up quickly.

"They do exist and you know it." I leaned forward eagerly. "Please Fenris or Dr. Haberlind, help me find a cure. I have to help my brother."

His eyes softened, and he no longer looked afraid. Haberlind relaxed his posture and motioned me to follow him as he stepped further inside. He led me to a small office all the way at the back and opened the door. Haberlind sat behind a desk and told me to sit across from him.

"Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head when he offered me whiskey. "How foolish, you don't look over twenty. How about some water?"

"I am fine thank you," I smiled then turned serious wanting to get down to business. "I have heard you presented your discoveries in society. What did you discover about the _loup garou_?"

"I know they don't exist," he snorted as he drank his whiskey. "In all my years of research, I never found living proof of them. You're wasting your time chasing myths."

"If the _loup garou _was a myth," I said losing my patience. "You wouldn't have spent so much time researching, or you wouldn't have accepted to talk about this."

"I didn't accept," he said not denying my other statement. "I want to convince you that werewolves don't exist, and your brother is simply suffering from some disorder."

"Yeah sure," I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my chair. "He likes to run around at night on full moons with no self-control whatsoever."

Silence settled between us. Dr. Haberlind stared at me with a look I could not decipher. I sighed impatiently and even disappointed. Why would Derek send me to someone that was clearly not going to help me in any way? I was losing my timewith this man since I had to convince him of the existence of werewolves. I didn't have time for this. I sighed once again; I could always return to the files the Argents had kept over the years though they weren't much help either.

"Well," I stood up. "Thank you for nothing." I made for the door.

"There's no cure," he said stopping me halfway to the door. "Hypothetically speaking of course. A person is turned two ways, they are born with the _loup garou _gene or they are bitten. A born werewolf is often called a pure breed. These pure breeds can come from the union of two werewolves, or the union of a human, with the _loup garou _recessive gene of course, and a werewolf. Often times the human dies giving birth to such child while on the other hand, a bitten werewolf does not easily reproduce…"

"I know the mechanics of werewolf births," I interrupted him as I sat down once again. "I need to know if there are, I don't know, rumors, theories of a cure."

"I was getting there," Haberlind said patiently as his face took on a glow of excitement. "The turned werewolf can only reproduce with a born werewolf. However, there are rare cases where the gene mutates and a turned werewolf is capable of reproducing with an Omega, human with _loup garou _gene and characteristics of werewolf. And then there are times when the pure breed mating with an Omega or another pure breed does not produce a werewolf but a normal human." He filled his cup of whiskey lost in his thoughts. "The key to your cure would be in that mutation. If you can find the offspring of a pure breed with another pure breed, or an Omega, that does not have the werewolf gene, you may have a cure."

My mind reeled with all the information I was receiving. How did we not know about the mutations? Well, I did, but how did the hunters not know? None of this information was in the files. That didn't matter though. I had a cure! Or at least a lead on a cure!

"Of course it's impossible to find such child," Haberlind continued pacing back and forth behind his desk. "A born werewolf will always produce another werewolf unless he or she mates with a human. The superkin, the non-werewolf offspring of a werewolf, are as mythical as the vampires, and trust me that I am sure of." He chuckled, but I didn't join him.

I knew a superkin as Haberlind told me they were called. I knew a person of werewolf parents, pure breed parents, that did not possess the werewolf gene, and of that I was sure of. I looked at Dr. Haberlind with hope and told him about Jackson. I told him of Jackson's lack of werewolf genes despite who his parents were. I also told him of Derek and our bond; I told him of Scott and Lydia.

"This is incredible," Fenris said awed and even joyful. "I was right all along. But are you sure this boy doesn't show the dominant gene?"

"I am sure," I said excitedly finally feeling like I was getting closer to helping Scott and Lydia. "As far as I know, Jackson never showed signs of transformation."

"This is incredible," Fenris repeated. "If you get this boy to give you some of his blood, we could run tests and find whether he truly possesses the mutation of two recessive and inactive werewolf genes."

"How would the cure work though?" I asked frowning. "The recessive gene in the blood would have to be aggressive to defeat the dominant gene, but not too aggressive to speed up the reaction or not react at all."

"You're right," Fenris leaned back frowning deep in thought. "It would be a matter of running several tests. This would take a lot of time and money." He looked at me apologetic.

"I'm not really concerned about money," I shrugged. "I have enough, and I'm sure we could find sponsors if necessary. It's time we don't really have. But I guess I'll have to think of ways to placate the hunters."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly I felt older than my recently turned twenty. I felt like I was almost fifty. However, I thought of Scott and Lydia and the possibilities of saving them. Hell, maybe I could even cure Derek…

"Dr. Haberlind," I began. "Could the cure work on a born werewolf?"

"It depends," he said carefully. "Is this werewolf the result of an Omega and a pure breed, or two pure breeds?"

"Two pure breeds," I pursed my lips in anxiety.

Fenris whistled impressed, and I didn't know whether that was a good sign or bad. "That's hard," he paused. "We would be talking about an Alpha, correct?" I nodded. "I daresay no. Alphas carry two dominant genes. The cure would not react because it needs a recessive gene to activate the cure and fight the dominant gene. I'm sorry Sky."

"It's all right," I said a little sadly. "I knew it was a long shot."

We remained silent for a while both of us lost in our thoughts. I could only think of Jackson at the moment and how the fuck was I going to break it down to him about his parents and how important he was. How was I going to convince him to help me? He hardly knew me, and for what Scott and Stiles had told me, they didn't get along well. This was going to be tricky.

"I need to go see Jackson," I told Dr. Haberlind as I stood up.

He nodded. "If you'd like, I could join you." He looked rather hopeful to get back into what he really enjoyed.

I shrugged. "Sure. I need a ride too."

I gave Dr. Haberlind directions to Jackson's house. I hoped he would be home. It was Saturday noon, and I could hope he would stay home until then. Luckily, I recognized Jackson's car on the driveway. There were no other cars but his. Thank God, it seemed his parents were out. I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Jackson opened the door a while later wearing pajama bottoms, and his chest was bare. He rubbed his eyes and shielded them from the sun.

"Hi Jackson," I smiled. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"Sky?" Jackson asked a little too excited. "No, come in."

We stepped inside into a very opulent foyer to match the grandeur of the outside of the house. Jackson led us to the living room and offered us drinks. Dr. Haberlind took a glass of whiskey. I frowned and made a mental note to drive on the way home and call him a cab. I, on the other hand, took water.

"So what brings you here?" Jackson asked enthusiastically sitting in front of me still without a shirt.

"Jackson," I pointed to Dr. Haberlind. "This is my new friend Dr. Haberlind. He's an expert on werewolves."

Dr. Haberlind chocked on his drink and looked at me with panic in his eyes. I learned Haberlind liked to keep his expertise hidden. I waved my hand dismissively trying to show him Jackson wouldn't laugh, and he didn't. Jackson simply nodded and turned once again to me.

"He has done extensive research on werewolves," I paused. "And cures. I think you should hear what he has to say."

"All right," Jackson smiled politely at me.

"Dr. Haberlind," I said giving him the signal to begin.

As Dr. Haberlind told Jackson everything he had told me, I looked around the house. There weren't many family photos. Most of them were of Jackson playing lacrosse and posing by himself. I turned my attention back to the conversation and watched Jackson's reactions. He mostly nodded and frowned deep in concentration trying to understand what Dr. Haberlind was saying. In the end, Jackson leaned back looking a little exhausted though he had just woken up.

"So," he began after a couple of minutes of silence. "Why are you telling me this?"

"We," I looked at Haberlind. "We think you could help us, Jackson."

"How?" He snorted. "I mean, I want to help you, Sky, but I don't know how I can be of any help? I don't really understand half of what your friend just told me."

"I didn't think you would," I said sadly. "But maybe if I tell you another story, you might."

"A story about what?" Jackson frowned.

"A story about you," I stood up and sat next to Jackson. I grabbed his hand. "I knew your parents. Well, your father. He was… he was my uncle. I'm sure you remember him. You helped us get rid of him. Peter Hale and your mom, Donna, had a relationship when they were young, and Donna got pregnant at the age of seventeen. Peter and Donna loved you, but when your mom was killed by hunters after she killed a truck driver by accident, the government took you away. Peter couldn't claim you because Donna and he didn't get around to register you as Peter's son. Anyway, both of your parents were born werewolves, but for some reason, your genes mutated and you don't possess the dominant genes. And you never will. You are what Dr. Haberlind calls superkin…" I trailed off as I watched Jackson turn pale.

Silence settled in the room. Jackson remained motionless for a long time. I glanced nervously at Dr. Haberlind. He shrugged unsure what to do.

"He's in shock," Dr. Haberlind suggested. "Son?" He placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

Dr. Haberlind's hand snapped Jackson out of whatever trance he had been. He flinched and turned sharply at Haberlind making him back away. Jackson turned to me.

"So you're saying I can never be a werewolf?" Jackson asked as he began to breathe hard.

"Yes," I bit my lip. "But Jackson why would you want that? You can do so much! You can help so many people! Think about it, you can cure werewolves!"

"I don't want to cure werewolves!" Jackson stood up as he shouted at me. "I want to be one of them!"

"But Jackson…" I trailed off wondering why in the hell someone would want lycanthropy.

"No," he spat. "I'm not helping you. Get out of my house."

"Jackson, listen," I stood up. "You could help Lydia! You're so important you don't even realize it!"

"If I was important my father would have fought harder for me," Jackson turned red and breathed hard. "If I was so important you would have told me about my real parents long ago not now that you need my blood to cure your stupid brother. I don't care for Scott. I don't care for Lydia. I don't care for you. It's just me alone in this world." Tears glistened in his eyes. "Now, get out."  
>Dr. Haberlind and I made for the door. I looked back and saw Jackson sit on the couch as he covered his face with his hands.<p>

"I'm sorry," I said slowly and truly meaning it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I know you feel used, but I want you to think about it. Would you really rather take lives than save them? You are important Jackson. We just hadn't realized how much." I resumed my walking but stopped. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I left him to his pain. I did feel terrible because I was using him. I tried lying to myself thinking that it wasn't my place to tell Jackson about his real parents. However, if I didn't tell him, then who would? I didn't know if Derek knew, and if he did, I doubted he would care to tell Jackson they were cousins.

"That went well," Dr. Haberlind said sarcastically as he drove me home. "There goes our research."

"I think Jackson will come around," I said as I got off the car. "He's a good guy; he's just in shock. Thank you Dr. Haberlind for all your help. Oh and I'd appreciate it if you could keep this between us."

"No problem," he nodded and pulled out of my driveway.

I went up to my door and stuck the key in the lock. As I opened the door, I heard tires on my driveway. I turned around and saw Marissa step out with an ugly bruise in her left eye and a bleeding nose. I ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked," she said through her teeth as I led her inside and to the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen we passed the dining room, which was a mess. The table had been turned over and plates with food were spilled over. There was also an ugly stain on my carpet. I ignored that for a moment and turned to Marissa.

"Who attacked you?" My eyes widened as I thought of something or rather someone. "Where's Stephen?"

"He left," Marissa gasped as she pressed a pack of ice to her eye. "He left this morning. He was rather pissed that you disappeared last night."

"Yeah," I said moving looking for the first aid kit. "I'm sorry about that." I made a mental note to call Stephen later. "Who attacked you Marissa?"

"I was getting there," she put the ice pack down and looked at me. "I saw you leave with Derek last night. I was too drunk though to follow you, and this morning I came here looking for you. I didn't find you, so I went to his house. I waited for him, and he arrived with your dress. I panicked and thought he killed you, so I attacked him. He beat me up good, and he was really close to killing me. He must have thought so too because he told me last night he had tried to kill you but failed. But he won't fail next time. Derek is dangerous, Sky. He's a menace to you and that other girl, Lydia. He's been using her, and he will use her to kill you."

I kept my face impassive as I listened to Marissa. Derek didn't seem to want to kill me last night. I took a deep breath knowing I had to keep calm. I couldn't rush into things. I would find out the truth, but I wasn't going to tell Marissa that. Despite how much I trusted her, I wanted to keep this to myself. I wanted to keep to myself that I would have more faith in Derek.

"Thank you Marissa," I said pretending to be shocked. "I, huh, I will take care of this. How did he try to kill me exactly? Did he mention that?"

"Yeah," Marissa snorted. "He was bragging about it all. He said he made sure to put something in your drink. Some kind of drug that would kill you slowly as you drank more alcohol but wouldn't show up in an autopsy."

"Wow," I said frowning as a small spark of suspicion ignited inside me. "He told you all this?"

"Yes!" Marissa shouted impatiently putting the ice pack to her eye again. "He was bragging. I think he really thought he'd kill me. I managed to escape. He'll soon be after me and you. Sky," she grabbed my hand. "You have to cure your life and the world from Derek Hale. He's out to get you; he's like a pestering disease."

"Thanks," I smiled what I hoped was a grateful smile. "I will go see Lydia. You go ahead and take care of yourself. Take the day off."

"Why do you need to see Lydia?" Marissa asked frowning.

"I just need confirmation," I grabbed the keys to my bike. "I need another testimony. Not that I don't trust you, but…" I trailed off shrugging.

"Ok," Marissa hopped off the stool. "Oh, here's your purse." She set my purse down and waved goodbye.

I took a moment to breathe and have a glass of water. I went to the dining room to inspect the damage, but I felt tired and lazy just thinking about who could have done it and I had to clean up later. I decided to try to sort it out later. I pulled out my cellphone and stuck it in back pocket without looking at it. As I was on my way to the garage, I heard the front door open.

"Sky!" Scott yelled with panic thick in his voice. "Sky!"

I ran out of the garage back inside the house and found Scott without a shirt and covered in dry blood. I gasped and reached out to him. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight. As soon as he was in my arms, he began to sob. I patted his head and lead him to a couch. We sat down still holding on to each other.

"Shh," I rubbed his back. "It's ok. Calm down."

"It's not ok," Scott said against my neck as his tears moistened my shirt. "I killed a human last night. I don't even know who it was because her face is gone."

I swallowed the gasp and vile rising up my throat. I had to be strong for Scott. "Do you remember it?"

"No," Scott pulled away from me. His tears made a path down his cheek. "I don't remember anything." He paused, and he swallowed loudly. "Well, I remember being with Allison here, and we were making out. She told me something," he frowned. "I got angry, and I lost it. That's all I remember. Oh God, Sky did I kill Allison?"

"No," I hugged Scott. "No, sweetheart. I don't think you did." My phone began to vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out and saw a four text messages from Allison, and an incoming call from Gerard. I ignored the call and looked at the messages. Two were from this morning, and two from last night. They all said she needed to talk to me urgently, and it was about Scott. "See honey, she texted me this morning. She's fine."

Scott sighed in relief and cried even harder. "Then who did I kill?"

"I don't know sweetheart," my phone beeped once letting me know I had a voicemail. I listened to it. Of course it was from Gerard. "'Skylar, we just found the body of Roslyn in the forest. She's been ripped to pieces. I think it was your brother. The shirt we found is too small to be Derek's. We're going after Scott, and you can't stop us.'" He chuckled and the message ended.

I looked at Scott both of us with panic in our faces. He had heard everything, and how could he not with his super strong hearing? I ran to the closet that held Dad's stuff. I pulled out several changes of clothes.

"You have to get out of here Scott," I said as I packed him up with a gun, the clothes, and several stacks of cash. "I can't stop them, but I'll find you a cure. I'm close, but for now you have to hide."

Scott began to undress and change his bloodied clothes. He quickly washed his face and grabbed the bag as I called him a cab. I wrote down the address of my old house in Palm Springs. I kissed his moist cheeks before he got into the cab.

"I won't let anything happen to you Scott," I said as I hugged him tight and swallowed the tears. "I'll find you a cure."

"Please," he begged. "Tell Allison I'm sorry and I love her. Look after her. Don't worry about me."

"I'll protect you both," I said fiercely. "I love you Scott."

"I love you too Sky," he said as the car began to move. "Be careful!"

I nodded and ran inside as soon as the cab disappeared. I stashed Scott's clothes in a black plastic bag, and quickly cleaned up the mess in the dining room. I grabbed my bike and drove to a nearby store where I dumped the bag with Scott's clothes in the back dumpsters. I cleaned my face of tears and drove to Lydia's. I couldn't solve anything on Scott's case yet. I had to give Jackson time, and the hunters would not listen to me if I told them not to hunt Scott. I had many things to do, and I couldn't do them all at the same. But maybe I could find out the truth about Derek and the new alpha once and for all.

**Well, what will happen next? Will Sky find out who the new alpha is? Who killed Roslyn? Will Jackson accept to help Scott and Sky? Why is the sky blue? Lol. If there's any confusion about the gene/ science stuff, let me know! Next chapter: things get uglier still… **


	12. Wolf Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf even though I really want to.**

**I like the title of this chapter… thehehehe. **

Chapter 12: Wolf Out of the Bag

_Sky POV_

I rode my bike above the speed limit. I was furious at what was happening to Scott, and what happened to poor Roslyn. Roslyn had been a good person always supporting me, and she didn't deserve what had happened to her. I would find out who had truly killed Roslyn and bring them to justice. I was 100% sure Scott hadn't killed her. The things I had to do were piling up. My priority was finding a cure for Scott, but I could hardly do anything right now. I had to give Jackson time to assimilate what I had told him about his birth parents and just how important he was to those infected with the werewolf gene. The hunters were looking for me and Scott. They wanted me to lead them to Scott, and they wanted Scott to, well, kill him. I could hardly join them in the hunt for my brother which wouldn't be a hunt since I knew where he was. I pushed those thoughts aside for a while and concentrated at the task ahead: find out the truth about Derek and the new alpha.

I knocked on Lydia's door, and her mother opened it. Mrs. Martin led me to Lydia's room.

"Lydia," Mrs. Martin knocked softly on the door. "Honey, you have a visitor…" She trailed off when she opened the door to Lydia's room and found it empty. "She was here!" Mrs. Martin repeated when I asked her for the umpteenth time if she was sure Lydia had been home.

"Ok," I said trying to hide my exasperation. "I'm going to go around and look for her in the neighborhood."

"I should call the cops," Mrs. Martin said going for the phone.

"No," I said quickly. I didn't want to involve Sheriff Stilinski on more werewolf business. As it was, he was investigating the organization. Thankfully, he would find the organization belonged to me, and it was supposedly an animal control organization. "I'll find her." I reassured Mrs. Martin as I went out.

I pulled out a gun from my belt under my shirt. I went behind Lydia's house and called her name softly. I received no response, so I ventured deeper into the forest. Suddenly, I heard whimpering coming from behind a tree to my left. I approached it as quietly as I could. I pointed my gun up but lowered it soon when I saw Lydia sitting with her knees up to her chest cowering from only God knows what, and I could only guess. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up leading her gently back into her house.

Once in her room, I managed to convince Lydia's mom to give us a couple of minutes. As soon as she left, I got down to business.

"Lydia," I said cautiously holding her hand. She was pale and sweaty. "Are you all right?"

"He came to see me," she whispered. "He wants me to kill you, but I told him you're nice. He tried to kill you…"

A knock on the door interrupted what she was about to say. I stood up and opened it. My jaw hit the floor when I saw Stiles standing in the hallway. His eyes widened when he saw me too.

"Hello Sky," he said clearing his throat.

"Stiles," I stepped aside letting him through.

As soon as Lydia saw Stiles, her eyes got big and bright. The fear and paleness she possessed earlier disappeared completely. I frowned as Lydia threw herself at Stiles hugging him and kissing his cheek. She clung to him for dear life and looked at Stiles as if he was the sun of her universe. And like that, I understood. Lydia had imprinted on Stiles. Instead of mating, Omegas imprint on their beloved. It's a strong form of love but not as strong as a bond. I wondered if Stiles knew. I would try to talk to him about this and make sure he didn't hurt her or lead her on. Like I had done to him. I sighed.

"Lydia," I kneeled in front of her. "What were you saying? What did Derek say?"

"Derek?" Stiles growled as his fists clenched and unclenched. "Has he come to hurt you again Lydia?"

Lydia frowned and looked between Stiles and me. She opened and closed her mouth a little confused. Her eyes no longer had a dreamy look to them. Whatever compulsion she was in, the imprint on Stiles got rid of it.

"I have never seen Derek," Lydia replied still confused. "Derek… I don't know a Derek… wait! He's friends with Scott right? And you." She pointed at me.

"Yes, that's Derek." I nodded. "Did he tell you he wanted to kill me?"

Stiles took a sharp breath and held Lydia's hand tighter in his. "No," Lydia shook her head firmly. "I have never talked to him in my life."

"But Lydia," Stiles begun. "You said he was controlling you…"

"No," Lydia's frown deepened. "I never said that. Why would I lie?"

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked with a frown of his own.

"Completely," Lydia said sounding more sure than ever.

I stood and began pacing. Why would Marissa lie? What else had Marissa lied about? I don't know. I thought I knew her. Did I? After a night of drinking and partying, did I really think I knew her? I had to find out everything. I had to see Marissa.

"Stiles," I stopped pacing and pulled him up. "I need a word with you, excuse us Lydia."

"What?" Stiles whispered angrily when we stood in the hallway.

"She has imprinted on you," I said quickly. "That means she's in love with you. Try not to hurt her."

"I would never," Stiles replied frowning. "I'm not you."

Ouch. I knew I deserved that. I had toyed with his feelings, but in my defense, I thought I could break the bond with Derek if I learned to love Stiles. I was wrong.

"I'm sorry," I said urgently. "But this is not the time. Listen, Scott is on the run. He was found near a dead body, and the hunters are after him. I think I may have a lead on the cure, but I need Jackson. However, at this point he hates me and everyone. I have to find out what's going on with Lydia. If Derek is not controlling her, then there is another Alpha responsible for all that is happening. I need you to stay with Lydia. I don't want that Alpha coming back."

"Derek is the responsible for all this," Stiles whispered angrily. "He wants to kill you. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I trust him," I replied. "I trust him when he says he loves me. I'm sorry Stiles. Please, just stay with Lydia. Her imprint on you will help her fight the compulsion. She'll return to herself soon. I'm going to see Marissa."

"Fine," Stiles swallowed loudly. "Whatever. Do what you need to do."

I ran out of the house high on adrenaline, anger, and even pain. I wanted Stiles to not be angry with me. I wanted us to be friends, but I had cut him deep. I could only hope he would forgive me one day. I climbed on my bike and drove to Marissa's apartment. I ran up the steps and banged loudly on Marissa's door.

"Calm your balls down," Marissa shouted. "I'm coming Ger- " She stopped when she found me standing outside her apartment. "Oh it's you Sky. Come in." She stepped aside and allowed me.

Her apartment was spacious decorated simply with white walls. A big, flat screen TV covered one of the walls and one couch filled the living room.

"Want something to drink?" Marissa asked going to her kitchen.

"No, I'm fine," I narrowed my eyes when I saw her eye no longer had the bruise. "Wow. Your bruise, like, disappeared. How in the hell?"

"Oh," she touched her eye. "Great make-up. I'll give you the name of it in case you need it." She sat down on the couch putting her feet up. "So what's up?"

"I went to see Lydia," I crossed my arms.

"Yeah?" She took a swing of her beer. "Did she confirm what I told you?"

"She did," I said slowly.

"Awh, I'm sorry Sky," Marissa said pitifully though I could see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"But then she changed her mind," I watched Marissa carefully. "She said she had never spoken to Derek."

"Well," Marissa said seeming to choose her words carefully. "She must be really confused, you know."

"She sounded very sure of herself," I paced in front of her. "In fact, the compulsion was gone."

"Gone?" Marissa asked curiously. "How? Or what do you mean?"

"I don't know," I shrugged nonchalantly. "It may have something to do with her imprint on Stiles." I watched Marissa's eyes widen a little. "Anyway, she said Derek never hurt or tried to control her." I stopped pacing and looked directly into Marissa's eyes. "Do you know something?"

"Like what?" Marissa stood up and looked out the window. "I told you what Derek said."

"But Lydia…"

"She could lie!" Marissa shouted then composed herself. "I mean Derek could make her lie." She shrugged and drank her beer.

I narrowed my eyes. Marissa wasn't going to tell me what she really knew. Not unless I asked her upfront and made sure to watch her reaction. Damn it. I could use a werewolf right now. I took a deep breath.

"You know what I'm thinking?" I said pacing again. "I think you're lying to me. I think you want me to believe Derek wants me dead. I think…"

I stopped because what I had been about to say made no sense. How could Marissa control Lydia? How could she do all this? Unless… My eyes widened in realization. Marissa smiled mischievously and then let out a laugh. She threw her head back and laughed as I pulled out my gun. When she looked back at me, her eyes were a deep red.

"Oh shit," I cursed looking at her deep red eyes. "You're the other Alpha."

"Bingo!" Marissa laughed and drank the rest of her beer. She threw the bottle across the room where it shattered. "Give the girl a cookie. I guess the wolf is out of the bag now." She giggled. "It took you a while. Derek figured it out that night we almost got him." She approached me. "Oh man, did I think my fun was over that night. You looked so sure and ready to kill him, but thankfully you have no fucking backbone. You didn't go through with it." She got closer to me.

"Don't move or I shot!" I shouted.

"With tranquilizers?" Marissa smiled and with a quick movement grabbed the gun and threw it across the room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the floor where she hit my head against it. I felt dizzy as I felt hot blood run down from my forehead. "You're so weak Sky. It's almost no fun." She shook her head as she turned me face up. "Derek made it a little better. Oh yes, Derek knew." She climbed on top of me pinning my hands down with her knees. "How sad, right? When the person you love keeps everything from you." I tried to push her off of me, but my head was still spinning. "Anyway, Derek made it fun. He was so pissed off when he found out I had killed Connor and blamed it on him." She laughed.

"Oh my God," I felt tears in my eyes when she confessed killing Connor and on top blaming it on Derek. "How could you? He was just a little boy!"

"Whatever," Marissa scowled. "I had to split you and Derek further apart and set everyone loose on him. I thought about blaming it on Scott though, but I had other plans for him. Like get him to fight with Allison by making Lydia tell her he was practically cheating. Oh yeah, did I mention I was the one controlling Lydia? Yeah, it was me!" She smiled then frowned. "I'll have to get rid of Stiles somehow. He didn't really bother me, but if he's helping Lydia get rid of my compulsion…" She trailed off lost in her evil plans.

"I'm going to kill you." I wiggled under her, but she was much too heavy for me. "I'm going to cut you into pieces! I will tell everyone who you are! Gerard won't even be able to protect you!"

Marissa looked at me like I was crazy. "Gerard?" She giggled. "He knows who I am! He's been helping me! He wants you gone because you took his place as leader. He helped me by drugging Scott last night. I killed Roslyn and covered Scott in blood to make him think he killed her. Oh boy I enjoyed that. Well, I think I enjoyed killing Stephen more. He actually screamed. Roslyn was stronger."

I looked at Marissa with a blind rage. "You fucking bitch!" I screamed and thrashed under her trying to get her off of me, but alas she was too strong. "I'm going to kill you!" I cried.

"Oh shut up," she scowled covering her ears. "You sound like Derek. Both of you are like broken records. You won't kill me. I'm too strong."

She stopped talking for a while lost in her thoughts, and I kept struggling. I couldn't believe everything she was telling me. Marissa had done it all. She had killed Connor, blamed Derek, destroyed my brother's life, killed Roslyn and Stephen, manipulated Lydia, and Gerard was in league with her.

"Were you the one that attacked Allison?" I asked needing to know everything. I needed more reasons, so that when I killed her, I would make sure she suffered.

"Oh yeah," she said pulling out of her thoughts. "I did that. I thought it was you in that car, but it worked out well for a little while. I alienated you from everyone, and I convinced Derek to help me kill you. And we were so close last night. I put the drug in your drink, but he came along acting like the hero." I heard the disgust in Marissa's voice. "He did almost kill me today. He shouted he loved you and would never kill you, blah, blah, boring shit. I got rid of him though. Your beloved is gone."

"You lie!" I shouted with tears spilling form my eyes. Derek couldn't be gone. I would feel him, or not. My eyes widened and my heart beat picked up.

"Yeah, you finally realize it." Marissa said with venom. She leaned forward and spoke right in my face. "You finally feel what it's like to lose the one you love. The bond is gone isn't it? You can't feel Derek. He's dead!" She pulled away, and I saw tears in her eyes as well. She wiped them away angrily.

"Why?" My voice cracked with pain thinking of Derek dead. "What did I do to you!"

Marissa looked at me with pain written clearly in her face. "You killed my beloved." More tears spilled from her eyes. "First you bonded with him, and that got rid of _our _bond. Then you killed him. You killed Peter."

Shock ran through me. I didn't know Peter had been bonded to someone else. I didn't even know he had loved anyone after Donna. And hell! I had been marked against my will. Peter had been my father figure, my uncle and being bonded to him had been weird and wrong. He wanted to control me, so I'd help him with his crazy, evil plot. Why would this crazy bitch think I'd want to steal Peter from her? I might as well find out.

"I didn't know," I gasped. "I didn't even want to be bonded to him! He marked me against my goddamn will!"

"Shut up," Marissa slapped me. "I don't want to hear your excuses or your pleas. I'm done. You're done."

"What are you going to do?" I asked for once afraid for my life at the hands of this psycho.

"I'm going to drag your pain," Marissa pulled out her own gun from her belt. She shot me in the neck with a tranquilizer. My muscles began to relax, and I went limp though I was still conscious. "Once we find Scott, we'll cut him up and show you his body parts. Will that hurt you Sky?" Her voice began to sound further again as I felt another sharp prick on my arm. "I will go after Stiles too…" She picked me up and took me outside. "Then Lydia…" She said as she threw me in the trunk of her car. I passed out as I felt the car begin to move.

_Marissa POV _

I wiped my tears angrily away. That stupid whore had actually made me cry. The last time I cried was when I had to bury Peter. I arrived too late to help him, and I found him unrecognizable lying on the ground. His body burned and no one to mourn the loss of Peter. They had left him there as if he was nothing more than an animal. On the day I buried him, no one showed up. I swore I would find the responsible ones for his death. After the funeral, I met Gerard at a bar in Beacon Hills. We both realized we had common enemies, and he helped me infiltrate the hunters setting my plan in motion.

Now, I had her. I had the little bitch that had stolen Peter from me. She believed Derek was dead, and I would make sure Derek think she was dead. Their grief would block the bond for a while. Then I would kill them. I just had to drag their pain. I had to make them feel what I had felt. I would get rid of their loved ones. Scott would soon be dead, and Stiles would be no problem. Derek would kill him once Stiles confronted Derek. Lydia, that poor bitch was no trouble either. I laughed bitterly as I drove to Palm Springs.

I pulled inside the warehouse, got off the car and pulled Skylar out. I carried her to the room we had set up all the way in the back. Patrick was dozing off in the couch outside of the room. I nudged him with boot, and he quickly stood up.

"You got Sky?" He asked as he opened the lock on the door.

"No you asshole," I rolled my eyes. "This is a blow up doll for Dr. Charles. Of course I got her!"

He shrugged and opened the door. Charles looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Skylar in my arms. Charles stood up and walked towards me as he raised his hands to grab Skylar. He realized the handcuffs wouldn't help him, so he stepped back. I dropped Skylar on the mattress.

"Gently," Charles growled.

"Shut up," I snapped. "Be thankful you have company."

Skylar began to stir. Soon she opened her eyes. She looked disoriented and couldn't really get up.

"Get a pair of handcuffs," I ordered Patrick. He handed them to me seconds later. I handcuffed Skylar's hands and stepped back.

"Charles?" Skylar asked as her eyes finally focused on him. "What-"

"I had to take him," I said as I made for the door. "I couldn't risk you finding about the imprint or joining a pack to help Lydia. Enjoy catching up." I laughed and shut the door. "Don't give her any meals for at least a day." I told Patrick as I got into my car.

"Whatever you say boss," he replied going back to dozing off in the couch.

As I drove back to Beacon Hills, I called Gerard.

"It's done," I said cheerfully. "You're the boss now."

"Thank you my dear," Gerard laughed. "Now, we set the hunters loose on the dogs."

I hung up and smiled knowing my revenge was almost complete. I smiled knowing Peter would have justice.

_Stiles POV_

Lydia and I played chess for a while. I didn't understand the game, but she did. Duh, because she's way too smart. I suggested we played something else; she pulled out Scrabble. I had in mind videogames or something. I sighed and continued to play anyway because I had to be with Lydia at all times. Her parents decided to go out to distress themselves from the weeks of Lydia's crazy tendencies. So we were alone in her house. Any other day I would have been ecstatic to be with Lydia alone, but I had been told by Sky that Lydia imprinted on me. That meant she loved me. That mean she must have some wolf claim on me or so Gerard said when I called him.

I didn't know how I felt about Lydia. I had mixed feelings having just broken up with Sky, what two days ago? All of this was moving too fast. Then there was Scott on the run from the hunters. I didn't think my best friend would kill anyone. I knew someone was framing him but who could? Derek sounded like a very likely possibility. I couldn't do anything yet though. Gerard hadn't really trained me much. I still had the gun with the wolfsbane bullet in my jeep. I don't know how Gerard managed to keep it since Sky confiscated all the wolfsbane.

"Your turn," Lydia said cheerfully.

"I, huh," I scratched my head and gratefully got up to open the door when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Marissa. "Hey," I said.

"Hi Stiles," she said gravelly. "Is Sky here?"

"Huh," I frowned. "No. I think she said she was going to see you."

"What?" Marissa groaned. "She never did. She must be there. Thanks." Marissa turned around to leave.

"Wait," I closed the door. "What's going on?"

Marissa sighed and hesitated. "Sky is missing." She said sadly. "We think Derek had something to do, but we won't go after him unless we don't find her by nightfall. Besides, half of the hunters are out looking for Scott." She paused. "You don't know where he is do you?"

"No," and I wouldn't tell you if I did, I thought.

"Stiles," she said utterly serious. "You shouldn't hide him. He killed someone. He killed one of us, Roslyn. If you're hiding him, and we find out, you may be punished."

I gulped. "I really don't know where he is…" I trailed off and turned around when I heard the door open.

"You're not hiding are…" Lydia didn't finish her sentence. She stared at Marissa with wide eyes. "You…"

"I have to go," Marissa shook her head sadly at Lydia. "Let me know if you know anything about Scott or Sky."

"You too," I shouted after her as she ran to her car. I turned to Lydia, who was still staring after Marissa. "Lydia?" I grabbed her hand, but she seemed frozen in… fear? "Are you afraid of Marissa?"

Another car pulled up and Lydia's parents stepped out. Lydia snapped out her trance when I announced I had to go.

"Don't do it," she whispered as I got in my jeep. "He's not responsible."

I held my breath. How did she know I was going after Derek? Marissa or the hunters couldn't go after Derek because there was no proof that he had done something to Sky, yet. However, I had a wolfsbane bullet, and I would use it. Regardless of what Lydia said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I backed out of her driveway and drove above the speed limit to Derek's house.

I pulled out the gun and loaded it. Nightfall had finally hit, and the Hale house was eerily quiet and darker than usual. I swallowed and advanced slowly and quietly inside. I didn't have to look far for Derek. I found him lying on the floor face down completely knocked out. I pointed the gun at the back of his head and pull the hammer. My hand shook, and I began to sweat profusely. Did I have what it took to pull the trigger? Yes, I did. I slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Stiles no!" Lydia shouted and grabbed my hand. "Don't do it!"

"He has to pay Lydia," I growled trying to push her aside. "He has manipulated you. He wants Sky dead! I won't let him hurt either of you."

"He never hurt me," Lydia grabbed my face with both of her hands and made me look at her. "It was Marissa"

"What?"

"I recognized her earlier," Lydia frowned. "I think I do."

"You're confused," I shook my head and tried once again to push her aside.

"I'm not confused," Lydia pulled me down. "Just like I am not confused about my feelings for you." I stopped trying to push her away when she said that. "I know you have feelings for Sky, but you have to move on. She doesn't love you like I do." She kissed my lips, and I kissed her back knowing she was right. Sky didn't love me like Lydia did. And I didn't love Sky like I used to. I loved Lydia more.

_Derek POV_

My head felt like it had been hit with a shit load of bricks. I opened my eyes and saw two pairs of feet. I groaned and tried to get up, but my arms and legs felt like gel. All that I managed was to turn over and lay face up. I frowned when I saw Stiles kissing Lydia. Wasn't he in love with Sky? Eh, whatever. That meant Sky could be for me. Wait, what were they doing here? Why did Stiles have a gun? Why hadn't Sky come looking for me?

"Why haven't you helped me?" I said out loud. "I don't mean to be rude, but I can't get up."

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted as she rushed to help me. "Come on! I told you it wasn't him."

Stiles hesitated for a couple of seconds. "If you don't help me," I growled. "You'll be the first I rip to pieces once I regain use of my body."

"You're not doing yourself many favors by threatening anyone," Lydia said reminding me of Sky.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm cranky."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said as he helped me up. "You're always cranky."

They helped me sit on the stairs. I began to stretch my muscles and soon regained use of all of them. I stood up and stretched. Stiles and Lydia were whispering in the corner.

"It's rude to exclude me out of your conversation," I said as I rubbed my neck.

"Where's Sky?" Stiles said after more whispering with Lydia.

I frowned. "I don't know," I shrugged. "I was wondering that myself. Shouldn't you know? Aren't you her boyfriend?" I laughed.

"No," Stiles said without emotion. "I broke up with her about two days ago." He looked at Lydia and smiled. "I'm with Lydia now." He frowned and turned to me. "But I still care for Sky, so don't lie to me. We know you had something to do with her disappearance."

"Her what?" I shouted as I felt panic and nothing more. I didn't feel the bond. It was numb. It was as if it died. "When did she disappear? What are you talking about?"

Stiles told me of Sky's visit to Lydia's house and everything she told him: Scott on the run, a possible cure, Jackson hating the world, and learning Sky disappeared after she went to see Marissa though Marissa claimed she didn't see Sky.

"Marissa," I growled. "She's behind this." I pulled my hair and concentrated on finding the bond.

"I told you," Lydia chastised Stiles. "And you almost killed him."

I raised my left eyebrow. "You almost killed me Stiles?" I chuckled. "I underestimated you."

"Yeah, yeah," he snapped. "We have to find Sky and Scott."

"You're right." I paced. "We have to find Scott first. Together we can find out Sky's scent."

Stiles nodded. "Lydia, go home."

"No," she said fiercely. "I'm going with you."

"It's best she goes," I told Stiles as I grabbed my car keys. "Marissa will try to control her again. She's safer with you; she imprinted on you. You two must look after each other."

"It's like a bond, right?" Lydia asked. "Like the bond you have with Sky?"

"Yeah," I said worrying about Sky.

"Why don't you use the bond to find her?" Stiles suggested excitedly.

"Because," we got into my car. "It's dead. I can't feel her."

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked nervously as he met Lydia's eyes.

I put the car on drive and sighed. I wanted to deny the tragic possibility. "It could mean that Sky is dead."

"Couldn't you have felt her?" Stiles asked anxiously. "Wouldn't you be dead too?"

"I don't know Stiles," I snapped. I controlled myself and parked close to Sky's house. "I don't know if I would have felt it. I was knocked out. I'm hoping she's still alive since, much to your dismay, I am still alive too."

"Shouldn't we follow Sky's scent first?" Lydia suggested timidly. "We could find Scott later."

"We could," I rolled down the window and sniffed out the air looking for Scott's scent. "But her scent will be all over the place. I'm going to need Scott to help me, so we can split up."

A while later I caught Scott's scent and this one was recent. I assumed Sky would send Scott far, so I left the window down and followed it for two hours. It led us to Palm Springs to a nice and quiet neighborhood. I parked in front of a quiet and seemingly empty opulent white house.

"He's here," I told Stiles and Lydia. "I can smell his anxiety. You go out first Stiles. We don't want him running when he sees me."

Stiles pulled Lydia out with him, and they went inside. I took a couple of minutes to let out a scream of frustration. I hit the steering wheel with the palm of my hand several times as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. If something happened to Sky, it would be my fault. I should have warned her about Marissa. Now, my Sky could be dead. What would I do without her? I wiped my face angrily and got off the car. I couldn't despair yet. Sky was alive. Scott and I would find her. And I would rip Marissa's throat out.

**Poor Derek :( Things don't look good for our heroes. Will they find Sky? Will Derek rip Marissa's throat out? Let's find out. Next chapter: a little surprise ;) **

**P.s. I have another idea for a Teen Wolf story. How do you feel about werewolves and vampires? PM or review you opinions for a chance to be featured as Derek Hale's love interest ;) **


	13. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, yet.**

**I'll try to give you an overdose of Scott ;) I mentioned a surprise right? What will it be? Let's find out!**

Chapter 13: Surprise

_Scott POV_

Sky missing. Marissa an Alpha. The hunters on my tail. Allison and I apart. Did I get everything? I didn't think I would have to deal with so much at the age of sixteen. I didn't think I would have to find my sister when I left her just that afternoon. I thought Sky would take care of things. How could I be so selfish to not realize the danger Sky was in as well? I was drowning in my own self-pity of my crumbling relationship with the only girl I've ever loved and will only love.

"Let's kill Marissa," I said as I paced back and forth. "Let's just go after her."

"No," Derek said emotionless as he looked around the house. "As soon as you step foot in Beacon Hills, the hunters will put a bullet in your head. A wolfsbane bullet. Don't doubt for a second that Gerard has not taken control of the organization."

I tugged at my hair. "Then what are we supposed to do?" I shouted. "Tell me Derek, what do you suggest we do?"

"We wait," Derek said as he picked up a photo frame from the table.

"We what?" I shoved him. "You stupid asshole this is your fault! You should have told my sister about Marissa! If you had, none of this would have happened!"

"I know," Derek said sadly. "It is my damn fault." He punched a wall; he took a deep breath. "We wait until daylight. They will be hunting us fully armed during the night. When the sun comes out, we go out and look for Sky. You try to follow her scent, and I'll follow Marissa's. It's all we can do for now."

"Why don't we talk to Chris?" Stiles shouted from the stairs where he was sitting with Lydia in his arms. "You think he'd be in league with Marissa too?"

"I doubt he'd be in league with her," Derek said looking out the window. "I would say Gerard would be in league with her, but not Chris. He sticks to The Code no matter what, but his hands are tied. With the cops on his tail about the fire, and his father being the asshole he is, Chris can't do much without risking his family."

"Then let's leave him out of this," I said quickly thinking of the danger I could put Allison in. "Who else could help us?"

"No one," Derek said pessimistically as he dragged a chair and set it against the door. "It's just us. Go on, get some sleep. I'll be on guard. Tomorrow we'll go looking for Sky. Turn off your cellphones. We don't want to be traced."

"What if Sky calls?" Lydia suggested.

"I don't think she'll have access to a phone right now," Derek pursed his lips. "I'll leave mine on. But I think if she's alive…"

"She _is_ alive!" I shouted not wanting to hear otherwise. I couldn't think of my sister gone.

"She will use the bond to communicate with me," Derek finished his sentence. "Go on."

"Scott," Stiles slapped me in the back. "Come on. If he says we can't do anything right now, we should get some rest. We'll need to be in top shape tomorrow."

"I'm fine," I sat on the stairs. "I'll stay up too."

Stiles shrugged and took Lydia upstairs. I sat with my knees up to my chest and sighed loudly. When would all this crap end? Would I ever get to go all the way with my girlfriend without unleashing the third world war? I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. The last I received was from Allison saying it was all ok between us, and she asked me where I was. I didn't tell him in case her phone fell into the wrong hands. I decided to text my mom telling her I was going away with Sky for a while. She texted back seconds later demanding to speak to Sky. I didn't text her back and turned off my cellphone. At least she'd think I'd be ok.

I looked at Derek sitting with his back to the door still holding the photo of Sky. I got up and approached him. I realized it was a photo of the two of them together. They were younger. I had not noticed it when I got here. I had done a lot of pacing and freaking out to notice I was in my father's house. He had lived here. He had been murdered here.

"This was taken weeks before the fire," Derek said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Sky's thirteenth birthday. I was the one to cover her face completely with cake." He chuckled quietly. "Peter must have sent Dante this photo considering every photo and item burned down."

I leaned forward and saw the photo. A young Derek and Sky smiled at the camera. They had their arms around each other, and Sky's face was masked with cake. She looked happy. They both looked happy. A tear fell on the picture frame. I looked up and saw Derek covered his eyes with his hand.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "We'll find her. She's alive. I know it."

He simply nodded but said nothing else. I retired to the couch and laid down deciding to leave Derek alone for a while. I looked up at the ceiling and started to think about Allison. What would I do if I was Derek thinking for the umpteenth time that Allison was dead? I don't think I could handle it. I would go nuts. Hell, Derek was going nuts. He was losing it. I sighed and closed my eyes for a while. Soon, I fell asleep.

_Jackson POV_

I wasn't really paying attention at the news at first. What Sky and his doctor friend told me the previous day left me… huh angry? Pissed off? Surprised? Hurt? All of the above. I had spent the rest of the day drinking tequila and throwing stuff around. I didn't have a care in the world just filling my blood with alcohol. I woke up the next day with a killer hangover. However, when the news correspondent mentioned 'face clawed off,' and I turned up the volume.

"The left arm was at least six feet away from the rest of the body," the woman was saying. "It was truly a gruesome image to behold. We are here with the man who found the body of the unfortunate girl. Sir, what is your name and who do you think could have possibly done this?"

An older man with a bald spot appeared on the screen. He looked much too happy for the tragedy that had just happened.

"My name is Gerard Argent," the man began looking at the camera. "And I believe it was a wolf."

"A wolf?" The reporter asked incredulous. "In this area?"

"It happens," Gerard frowned. "Or it could have been a rabid dog."

"Thank you sir," the reporter said trying to push the crazy man out of the way.

"Either way," Gerard insisted pushing his way back in the camera's view. "We will find that thing if the sheriff doesn't."

I snorted but continued to watch as they showed the photo of the dead person. It was a woman in her twenties; her name was Roslyn Greco, and she was a single mom with a five year old daughter with no one to take care of the child. I turned off the television and sat down on the bed.

"Would you really rather take lives than save them?" Sky's words echo in my head. "You're important Jackson."

"Yeah right," I muttered.

I lay in bed wondering if I could really save lives. By what the vet had said, it seemed like I could. It also seemed like I would never be a werewolf not even if I was bitten. I would always be ordinary. I sighed and got up. I decided to take a shower and get out of the house. I was hangover and debating whether I should take the car or not. I dropped the keys on the table and decided to walk.

I walked the streets of Beacon Hills without any real destination. I saw several men and women walking around in dark clothes. They looked really suspicious and scary. I passed by a group of them, and they eyed me odd but quickly dismissed me. If I had to guess, I would say they were hunters. Knowing what I knew, the woman who had died was killed by a werewolf. By Scott? By Derek? Or the new Alpha?

"Jackson!" I turned around to see who had called my name. Allison shouted from her car. She stopped next me. "Jackson," she looked around and saw the hunters nearby. "Get in the car."

I did as she told me because I had nothing better to do. She drove to the outskirts of Beacon Hills and to Derek's house. She came to a stop at the sight of several cars parked outside of Derek's house. She groaned in frustration and turned the car around. She hadn't said anything since she told me to get in the car.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked mildly interested.

"Looking for Scott," she sniffed, and I realized she was crying. "He had to run away because the hunters think he killed Roslyn."

"I see," that explained all the hunters. "Are they after Derek too?" I asked wondering why they were guarding Derek's house as well.

"Yes," Allison sighed. "My grandpa is the leader of the organization again. He set everyone loose on Scott and Derek."

"Where's Sky?" This was really getting interesting and strange.

"She's missing too," Allison answered sadly. "She just disappeared. No one knows where she is. They think Derek must have taken her. That's why they are looking for Derek, and his probation week is over. He didn't kill the Alpha." Allison parked on the side of the road. She must have been out of places to look for Scott. She looked really desperate and sad.

"You've been looking for Scott all day haven't you?"

"Since yesterday," Allison wiped her face with her sleeve. "I packed up my stuff today. When I find him, I'm running away with him." She said fiercely though I could tell she was losing hope of finding him. "Besides my grandfather wants me to join the hunters and hunt down Scott and Derek. I can't do that."

"I don't think you'll find Scott in town," I commented as I looked out of the window. "He's probably in another state."

Allison didn't say anything instead she began to cry. Her body shook with sobs, and I had no idea what to do. I laid my head against the glass and closed my eyes briefly. I stood by what I had thought when I held Sky in my arms: men are meant to make women laugh, not cry. It wasn't Scott's fault that he had to leave Allison. So technically, I was the man making the woman cry. I had the possible solution to Scott's problem which was making Allison cry. The cure was apparently running in my veins. I could make Allison happy. I groaned not really wanting to do this.

"I have the cure," I blurted out before I chickened out. "Or at least a possible cure for Scott."

Allison stopped crying and turned to look at me thoroughly confused. However, when she saw my face, she started to laugh. I frowned and clenched my fists. Here I was trying to cheer her up, and she's laughing at me? First and last time I try to do good deeds.

"Why didn't you say so?" Allison said putting the car on drive. "How did you find it? Where is it? What is it?"

I stared at her incapable of believing that she trusted me right away. I looked ahead as I sorted through my thoughts. I couldn't tell her all that Sky's friend told me. I couldn't remember it or even understand it.

"I didn't find it," I said after I realized Allison had asked me a question. "Sky and her friend did. Go to the vet's. He'll explain everything better than I can."

"Sky," Allison laughed again. "Thank you girl." She turned pensive and frowned. "I hope she's all right."

"She's probably already working on the cure," I shrugged.

Allison nodded though she looked doubtful. We remained silent as we approached town again, and Allison drove us to the vet's office. She parked in the empty lot except for a blue truck that would belong to the vet if I had to guess. We stepped out of the car, and Allison smiled looking up at the building. I stared at her wondering what the hell she was smiling about. She must have felt me staring because she turned to look at me.

"This is where I met Scott," she answered my unspoken question that was probably plastered all over my face. "I brought a dog I had hit, and he treated it. He was so nice and handsome." She sighed nostalgic. She shook her head and went inside. I followed after her rolling my eyes.

"Hello?" Allison called out once we were inside. "Anybody here?"

Footsteps approached the lobby, and Dr. Haberlind stepped out. His eyes widened when he saw me stand there. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked away. I had to admit. I was a little embarrassed for the way I had treated him and Sky the previous day. I had been rude and selfish.

"Jackson," he turned to Allison. "And friend." He smiled at her then turned to me with a serious look. "What can I do for you?"

More like what can _I_ do for you, I thought. I sighed and nodded towards Allison. "She wants to know about the cure." I paused. "And I am willing to help." I grimaced as I said the last words. I didn't do good deeds often and this caused me great effort. I dared look at the Dr., and his expression of joy and gratefulness made me feel… huh proud of myself? Ok, whatever. I just didn't want any chick crying.

"Great decision my boy," Dr. Haberlind hurried to flip the open sign to closed. He locked the door and placed his hand gently on Allison's back. "What's your name sweetheart?"

They walked behind the counter and through a door as they chatted. I followed them with my hands still in my pockets. He took us to an office at the end of the hallway. Once inside, he offered us water and a sit. We both declined the water. I sat on a chair close to the door while Allison sat next to Dr. Haberlind. He began to explain to her all the genetic stuff he had previously explained to me. Allison listened patiently and politely, her brow slightly furrowed. Every once in a while, Dr. Haberlind would motion towards me, and Allison would give me a polite smile. I was glad Haberlind left out the part where I had refused to help at first. Once he was done, Allison had a look of pure joy and hope in her face. I sighed.

"So what's the next step?" I asked from my sit.

"We will have to run some tests," he responded picking up his phone. "I need to call Sky, and let her know we can go ahead with the research."

"Sky is missing," Allison informed Dr. Haberlind as he punched in numbers. "She disappeared last night. They don't know where she is."

"That's ridiculous," Haberlind frowned. "I saw her just yesterday afternoon."

"I know," Allison sighed. "But it's ok. I'll take her place in whatever it is you need from her. She's kind of like my sister, or she will be." She said sheepishly. "I'm her brother's girlfriend."

"I see," Haberlind frowned and stroked his hairless chin in thought. "Well, what we need is money to put it so bluntly. I doubt you have the amount of money to start this research sweetheart." He looked apologetically at Allison.

She didn't get discouraged though. She opened her bag and pulled out a stack of cash. "Will this cover it?" She asked hopeful as she set the money on Dr. Haberlind's desk.

"I, huh," he stuttered as his eyes bugged out of his head. He clearly hadn't seen that much money put together.

"If that is not enough," I said yet again thinking of doing good deeds. "I'm willing to put more money in."

"What are you kids into," he muttered. "I can't take money from you kids." He shook his head though I could tell he wanted nothing more than to take the money and do his research. When he talked, I could tell he was really passionate about werewolves and stuff.

"It's ok," Allison said pushing the money closer to Dr. Haberlind. "If you prefer, think of it as money from Sky. She, huh, she'll pay me back."

Dr. Haberlind thought more about it, but in the end accepted. He picked up his phone and made a couple of phone calls. He argued a little, but in the end he told us he managed to get a place where we could do the research close to Palm Springs. We immediately set out to the lab. He left in his car, and Allison and I rode in hers. We traveled in silence again.

"Where did you get the money?" I asked a little interested and a little bored. I knew Allison was somewhat well off by the clothes wore, the car and place she lived in but damn. The first time I saw that much money was on my fourteenth birthday when my parents gave me that amount to spend.

"Some of it is from my allowance over the years," she shrugged. "The rest is from my advanced paycheck as hunter." Her hands held the steering wheel a little tighter. "Sky's doing." She relaxed and smiled sadly.

"Well," I began half serious, half bored. "I should join then. It seems you get paid well. Where do they get the money from?"

"The government," she changed lane as she followed Haberlind. "The government pays us to keep the werewolves under control or eliminated. It's kind of top secret. I don't think the president knows. You know how there's money that gets lost? Well, it goes to us." **[AN: I made this up! Duh. LOL]**

I whistled impressed. So the government did lie and kept stuff from us. Whatever. I shrugged and decided to drop all conversation. We pulled up into a street full of warehouses on both sides of it. We drove to the end of the street and pulled up into a gray warehouse. Haberlind got off and motioned us to do the same. He paid a round lady standing outside the warehouse. I couldn't help but think this looked kind of sketchy and dangerous. Haberlind could kidnap us, throw us into the warehouse, and ask our parents for money or take out our organs and sell them. I shrugged. Whatever. The woman counted the money and gave Haberlind a set of keys. She gave us a once over, got into her car and drove away.

Haberlind opened the door, and we went inside. He flipped on a switch, and Allison gasped at the sight. There were a bunch of tables with microscopes, vials, cylinders, flasks, syringes, bags, some scary looking machines, some other shit I didn't recognize, and two beds. I was right about him stealing our organs. This looked like a good place to do so, and he definitely had the equipment. I shrugged once again.

"All right," Haberlind began putting on a lab coat and washing his hands. "Let's get started. Jackson, my boy, I'll need a sample of your blood."

I sat on a chair as I held a piece of cotton to my arm. Haberlind had taken some blood and taken it to the microscopes. He had been staring at it for a while exclaiming 'incredible' and 'amazing' every once in a while. Allison hovered over him for a while biting her lips. She got tired though and joined me in the chair next to me.

"By the way," Allison said suddenly. "Thank you for doing this Jackson." She gave an angelic smile and hugged me.

I hid a smile as Allison let go of me. I could get used to doing good deeds, I thought. I was just so full of surprises.

_Scott POV_

Derek jostled me awake. I grumbled a little, but I remembered we had to get out and look for Sky again. I stood up and rubbed my face with my hands. My nostrils flared when the smell of bacon, coffee, toast and butter hit me. I got up and ran to the kitchen without another glance or word to Derek. I found Lydia cooking breakfast, and Stiles reading the newspaper. I almost laughed at the sight, but I didn't when I saw our photos on the front page along with big, bold, capital letters that said 'abduction.'

Great. Just what we needed. The entire country looking for us. They had spread out the news of our disappearance from Beacon Hills to… Everywhere! It was already a bitch to go out during the day and look for Sky while trying to avoid people, busy streets, the city, and everything. I sat in front of Stiles and snatched the paper from him.

"That was very rude young man," Stiles snickered. "You're grounded f-"

"Shut up Stiles," Derek growled as he read over my shoulder.

"Hey," Stiles mumbled. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Mr. Cranky Pants."

"I'm going to rip your head off if you don't quit 'trying to lighten the mood,'" Derek said with a sigh.

"Both of you," I turned sharply to them. "Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to read."

"Breakfast is ready," Lydia announced.

"Not now," the three of us said in unison.

"Fine," Lydia shrugged. "I'll eat it all then. Assholes." She sat down and began to eat like nothing was wrong in the world. Well, everything was wrong in the world.

The newspaper said: 'The search for Derek Lee Hale and Skylar Emilia Lorenzo, who managed to take five teenagers from Beacons Hills, continues. Scott Dante McCall had texted his mother, Melissa McCall a local nurse, saying for the last time he would 'go away with Sky for a while.' The worried single mother announced Skylar is the half-sister of Scott. Ms. McCall does not understand why Skylar would take Scott along with his two friends: Stiles Salvatore Stilinski, son of Beacon Hills' Sheriff Stilinski, and Lydia Francesca Martin, daughter of local lawyer Frank Martin and real estate agent Sylvia Martin. The three teens and suspects disappeared five weeks ago without another trace but the message sent to Ms. McCall. Both suspects are dangerous and to be approached cautiously if spotted. The families wish to beg the abductors to return the children safely…'

"Bullshit," I throw the paper on the floor. "You," I point to Lydia and Stiles. "Need to go back to Beacon Hills. We can't have everyone thinking Sky and Derek are responsible for this."

"I'm not leaving," Stiles said stubbornly. "You shouldn't have texted your mom."

"Shut up," I snapped a little angry at him for bringing it up and myself for actually texting my mom. My stupid mistake. "Seriously, you need to go."

"He says he's not leaving," Lydia chipped in. "And neither am I. I go where Stiles goes." She grabs his arm, and he snickers at me. Sometimes I hate their stupid imprint. I turned to Derek who had remained silent the entire argument. It was kind of strange of him to be so quiet. He usually jumped at the first chance to threaten Stiles.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"They can't leave," the son of a bitch said betraying me. "The cops will ask questions." He explained when he saw my expression of disbelief. "The hunters too, and they won't be afraid to use methods of coercion the cops can't use because of the law. Besides this is good."

"How so Derek?" I threw my hands up. "Enlighten me oh wise one!"

"Think," Derek sighed exasperated. "This means Gerard is doing a shitty job at keeping all of this under control…" He trailed off as if the next part should be obvious to me. I looked at him utterly lost. He threw his hands up. "I live with idiots except for Lydia. She's the only one with a high IQ in this house… If Gerard is doing a shitty job, his superiors will get involved as well as the other Region Leaders. Get it now?"

I turned to look at Stiles. We were both mirrors of confusion, and Stiles went as far as to scratch his head. Derek sighed and slumped against a chair muttering about idiots. I kept frowning trying to follow his train of thought. Well, I wasn't a goddamned mind reader! How the hell was I supposed to know where Derek's crazy mind took him?

"I think," Lydia began carefully, and Derek looked up hopeful. "Derek is trying to say that Gerard will be in trouble if he can't control this. His superiors will probably ask him to step down… And maybe the next leader will drop down or lower the amount of searching for you and Derek." She frowned. "Which means you could go out looking for Sky and Marissa more frequently."

"Bingo!" Derek shouted.

"I thought Gerard was the head honcho of the organization?" Stiles asked reading my mind.

"No," Derek shook his head to add emphasis. "There are people higher up. People in the government that want to keep our existence a secret. Gerard is blowing up the secrecy of the organization."

"This could be good." I agreed. "We could catch a breath and find Sky and Marissa."

The past couple of weeks had been hard or at least harder than the previous I have had since I had been bitten. Marissa's scent had disappeared completely. It was weird Derek couldn't get a hint of it. Every time he got close to it, the scent disappeared. Derek guessed that Marissa was probably masking her scent or changing it to something completely different. To learn to hide one's scent or change it required a lot of concentration and years of practice. Not even Derek knew how to do it. The only other Alpha that had been able to do so was Peter. That's how he had fooled Derek for so long.

As to Sky's scent, it was all over the place. It was like Sky had been to every single corner and alley in Beacon Hills and Palm Springs. Also, Sky's scent was like really strong it made my nose itch and hurt a lot. Derek had said that was also weird. Sky's scent was never that strong unless when she was, well, you know on her period or huh horny and her hormones were really high. Hearing Derek talk about that had made me really uncomfortable and I could only imagine how Stiles would have felt if he had heard Derek. Thankfully he spent most of his time with Lydia searching for cures since Sky had mentioned a cure before she disappeared.

The first whiff of Sky's scent we got lead us to a group of warehouses where people stored their junk and whatnot. However Derek threw a fit and said it was impossible that Sky would be there then. The only reason her scent lead us to the warehouse was because she had rented one long ago where she apparently hid her bike and Camaro from Dad when she had been sixteen. That time we went there, I thought I caught a whiff of Allison's scent, but I figured it was my nostalgia and my crazy, messed up nose.

So we hadn't had any luck in finding either Sky or Marissa, and we weren't going to find them with the limited time we had each day. We needed more time. Gerard getting removed was a great opportunity.

"Well I guess we need to keep looking for now," I sighed not really wanting to walk around Palm Springs or the surrounding area of Beacon Hills.

"Not today," Derek said grudgingly. "The public's mind has been refreshed of what we all look like. As much I hate to say this, we are going to have to stay inside today." The way he hung his shoulders showed me he really didn't want to cancel the search. Derek had been driving himself insane the past five weeks. He had bags under his eyes from not sleeping, and he had lost some weight. He still ate like an animal, but he burned it all out when he ran around like a possessed man looking for Sky and Marissa.

"You're right," I agreed against my better judgment. I should go out there and look for Sky no matter the dangers. I knew she would do the same if I was the one missing. But as Stiles liked to remind me, I am useless dead, so I had to be a good boy and listen to Derek. "What do we do now?" I asked a little lost and without anything better to do.

"I don't know Scott." Derek grunted as he left the kitchen without eating.

I sighed and sat on the table with Stiles and Lydia. They were both gazing dreamily into each other's eyes. They made me feel disgusted and jealous at the same time. They always seemed to know what each other was feeling, and that was creepy and gross at the same time. I felt jealous because I wanted Allison with me. I missed her so much. I wondered if she missed me as much as I did. Of course she did. I wondered what she was doing. Looking for me? I hoped she was.

"Hey," Stiles pulled me out of my depression. "Where did Derek go?" I shrugged and took a bite out of the toast. I had been hungry a while ago, but my appetite was gone. "I bet he went to sulk in Sky's room. You know, you should probably lock that room. I caught him smelling some of Sky's old clothes the other day. Kind of pervy and creepy if you ask me."

"Stiles," Lydia chastised him. "He was probably getting Sky's scent."

"I don't think so," Stiles shook his head. "He was lying in her bed hugging a dress or something and smelling it."

"Wow," Lydia chuckled. "You're so insensitive."

"What?" Stiles clutched his heart. "I'm insulted."

I rolled my eyes knowing they were about to get into their 'arguments.' I got up needing to get away from the smothering smell of love and even lust in the room. "I'll leave you two crazy kids alone."

They ignored me as they bickered and laughed. God, I hated them sometimes. And other times I was happy my best friend and Lydia had found each other. Somehow I always knew Stiles hadn't gotten over Lydia not matter what he had said about loving Sky. Stiles had been chasing after Lydia since kindergarten when she let him use her blue crayon.

I shook my head as I took the stairs two at a time. I headed to the attic once again. That is where I went when I couldn't sleep at night or had too much free time in my hands which had been too frequently. As I headed to the attic, I passed Sky's old room. The door was ajar, and I could hear Derek talking to himself. God, he _was_ losing it. I should follow Stiles advice and lock the door. I pressed my ear to the door and heard what Derek was saying.

"I will find you," he paced back and forth. "I don't care that the bond is still dead. I know you're not dead. You can't be dead. Not again. I will find you. I will find you. I will find Marissa. I will rip her throat out for you. I will claw her face off. I will rip her entrails out…"

I walked away not wanting to hear more vivid descriptions of what Derek was going to do when he found Marissa. I had enough with the first couple of days when Derek had been especially cranky and yelled at us what he was going to do to us, except Lydia, if we didn't leave him alone. Hell, we were only trying to help him relax and not lose his mind.

I finally reach the attic and pick up where I left off: reading old letters my dad wanted to send to my mom and me but never had the courage to do. The letters always brought a smile to my lips and sometimes even made me tear up. He told us in the letters about Sky, and how he wanted us four to be a family. In others he recounted the first couple of years he had spent with us before he left with the hunters, returned to Beacon Hills, and left once again with Sky. I fold the last letter he wrote before dying. I sniffed as I shuffled through all of them checking if I didn't miss one. Suddenly a heavy envelope fell. How the hell did I miss this one?

I picked up the envelope labeled _Kate & Gerard Argent_. Dafuq? I opened up the envelope and pulled out the letters. As I read, my eyes felt like they were going to bug out of my sockets and my heart raced with excitement. I tore down the stairs clutching the envelope in my hands.

"Derek!" I laughed delighted at what I had found. "Stiles! Lydia! You gotta see this!"

Boy, did we have a surprise for Gerard and Marissa.

_Sky POV_

I vomited last night's dinner all over the floor. Charles held my hair as I bent over puking my brains out. If only we had a toilet in the room… I felt bad that Charles had to clean up my mess. But I knew Patrick would let me go to the bathroom so often. I had been captive in this hellhole with Charles for the past five weeks. I couldn't stand the place. It was probably what had me so sick. That and the fact that the food was so crappy it made me feel nauseous. I had eaten last night dinner's just because I suddenly craved Chinese food. I never ate Chinese food.

"It's ok," Charles said trying to soothe me as I vomited the last chunk of mush that had been food once. "It passed. You're ok."

"I feel like shit Charles," I groaned as I lay on the mattress, and Charles cleaned up my mess once more. "I'm so tired, and I just woke up. I swear they are poisoning me."

Charles didn't reply as he threw the sheets across the room with the rest of vomited sheets. If one good thing could come out my sickness was that Patrick had to take the dirty sheets out of the room and wash them. It was my small revenge for being help up here and for giving me a black eye the first day. I had attacked him trying to get out, but I had been still kind of loopy because of the tranquilizer.

"I don't think they are poisoning you," Charles commented a while later startling me. I hadn't even realized I was falling asleep.

"You don't?" I asked not really interested in what Marissa was doing or not to me. I was depressed and sad. I missed Scott, Derek, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and hell I even missed fighting with Gerard even though I knew he was responsible for this and was hunting down my brother and my mate… if both of them were still alive.

The bond was still dead. I couldn't feel Derek, and it broke my heart. Marissa was right. No. She couldn't be. Derek can't die. Not again. I couldn't take it. And Scott. Oh God. I hoped he was all right. I hoped he was safe in my house. But what would he do once the money ran out? Where would he go? I needed to get out of this place.

"Sky?" Charles slapped my cheek gently.

"I'm awake." My words slurred. "I'm awake."

"You're too weak," Charles said his voice thick with concern. "We need to get out of here before you die."

"I don't care if I die," I mumbled not sure if I meant it or not. My life would be empty without Derek, but I couldn't leave Scott. We were so close to a cure…

"Sky?" Charles slapped my cheek a little harder this time. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," I frowned. "No. Maybe. You said we need to get out of here before I die."

"Yes," Charles made me sit up. "Look at me." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I also said I think you're pregnant."

I snapped back to life at those words. What? Me? Pregnant? The hell? Wait, should I be surprised? No. I had been with Derek about five weeks ago. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't gotten my period. Oh. My. God. I was pregnant. It was very possible. Derek didn't use a condom, and I had completely forgotten I had stopped using the pill long ago. I didn't see the point since I was never going to be with Derek again, and being like that with Stiles was just wrong.

"Oh. My. God." I gasp as I touch my abdomen. "You really think I'm pregnant?"

"The symptoms are there." Charles said as a smile began to play on the corner of his lips. "And I can smell it. Your hormones are really high. I smelled them about a week ago, but I wasn't sure. But I think you are."

I ginned like a fool at the little surprise I had growing inside me. Charles quickly joined me in the celebration. He hugged me as happiness coursed through my body. I was carrying Derek's baby. Derek. Once again sadness crashed down on me almost tainting the moment. Derek could be dead. He would never know I was expecting. My baby would never have a dad. I bit my lip holding the sob inside. No. I wasn't going to give up. I had to get out of here for the sake of my baby. For his or her uncle Scott. And for his or her dad.

"Charles," we broke the embrace. "We need to get out of here."

**Awh. Now that we know Sky is pregnant, I need help choosing names. I will post a poll with the name options I have. Both girls' and boys' names because I don't know what the baby will be yet. Would you like to vote on what the baby will be? Let me know so I can post a poll too! And what did Scott find in his dad's stuff that got him so excited? Will Allison and Jackson find the cure? By the way, did I give you enough Scott? So many questions! I also mentioned a new story and being Derek's love interest right? Well, you can actually be Stiles or Scott's love interest. You get your pick. More details later on. (:**


	14. Foiled Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, and Season 2 is coming soon!**

**I just want to say I am glad you all like the story! Thanks for all your support guys! (:**

Chapter 14: Foiled Plans

_Scott POV_

Stiles and Lydia were the best option to send back to Beacon Hills with the evidence. They were less likely to get shot down and cut to pieces than Derek or me. Besides, Derek and I had to get back to looking for Sky. After Stiles and Lydia left to turn in the letters to Sheriff Stilinski, I wandered the streets following a trail of Sky's scent. As always, the smell was overwhelming. Not that Sky smelled bad, she actually smelled good. In fact too good; she smelled like violets and sugar. However, too much of Sky's scent burned my nose.

At some point, I decided to quit for a while. I decided to venture deeper into Palm Springs. I pulled my hoodie closer trying to cover my face. I walked with my hands in my pockets just thinking about all the stuff going on. I smiled remembering that maybe things were going to get better from now on. The letters my dad managed to steal were going to help our situation. I sat down on a bench watching kids play across the street in a playground and remembered how excited we all had been when I found the letters.

"This is great!" Lydia shouted when she read the letter. "We can get him arrested!"

I nodded enthusiastically as we were on the same page. I turned to Derek, who had been a little quiet. I thought he would jump up and down, fist pump the air, or even pick up Stiles in an embrace and kiss his cheeks of how joyful he was. Ok, the last part had been a far stretch, but I thought Derek would be happy. He didn't look very happy. He frowned and held the letters tightly in his fists.

"Woah buddy," Stiles said as he tried to take the letters from Derek. "You're going to rip them, and we're gonna be screwed man."

Derek didn't threaten to kill Stiles or snapped at him. And then I realized what was wrong with him. How could I be so tactless?

In the letters, Gerard confessed to making the plan of burning down the Hale house. He basically ordered Kate to burn the house down as proof of her loyalty to the hunters. Kate had actually fallen for Derek, and she made the mistake of telling her father. With a lot of curse words, Gerard expressed his disappointment in Kate and threatened to kill Derek himself if Kate didn't do it. In the end, Kate had to kill the Hales. I still didn't feel much sympathy for Kate because she later became cold and heartless.

"Derek, I'm sorry man," I said feeling bad for Derek. Of course he already knew Kate had killed his family and Gerard being behind the plan wasn't that much of a shock. However, it must have been hard for Derek to read through the plan that took away his family.

"I should rip him to pieces," Derek growled. "I should go back to Beacon Hills and burn him alive. I should make him feel what my family felt."

"No," Lydia placed her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't. You'll only get in trouble or get killed. Maybe even both. Sky needs you. Besides, with these letters we can get Gerard arrested. He'll pay for what he did to your family."

Derek looked doubtful but in the end he had to accept that Gerard arrested was a good enough punishment for him.

"How did your dad get the letters though," Stiles wondered as he and Lydia packed up. "I'm really interested about that."

"There's a letter from my dad inside the envelope," I pulled out the letter from my dad to Sky. "It says,

_My Sky,_

_If you find this, it must mean I am dead and you're packing up my shit to sell. Just kidding dear. For whatever reason it is that you run into these letters, you must be careful. You have in your hands the power to bring Gerard and Kate Argent down. I found these letters in Kate's car. You probably don't remember this, but I stole her car when I rescued you from the Hale fire. I know you loved the Hales, and you'll want to bring justice to them. I hate Gerard and Kate more than anything in this world. Because of the fire, I almost lost you, and you lost your family. You must be wondering then, why haven't I done anything? Well, I wanted you to be safe. Hopefully you'll find these letters when you are a lot older and capable of taking care of yourself. _

_ If I am dead, Sky, I must confess that you have a younger brother. His name is Scott. You need to find him and protect him. He will also be in danger if you choose to bring Gerard and Kate down. I'm sorry I never told you any of this. I admit I was and am a coward. I was a coward when I cheated on Melissa, I was a coward when I left your mother and you, and I was a coward when I ran with you leaving the rest of our family unprotected. I hope you can forgive me. I hope Melissa and Scott can forgive me. No matter what, I will always love __all__ of you. Until my last breath. Be safe my darling. _

_Love,_

_Daddy._"

I almost choked again on the sadness that crashed over me. Despite everything, my dad did love us. I could feel the emotion my father had put into this letter. I bet he would have liked to say more. Hell, he did say more in the other letters he never sent to me. Heck, maybe he did, but my mom was always angry with him. She could have ripped the letters. After going through his stuff, I found that I didn't hate him or needed to forgive him anything. Sky was in more danger than us. Sky knew about werewolves and hunters since an early age while I didn't up until a couple months ago. I couldn't hate either of them.

"Wow," Stiles said with his mouth open. "Your dad wasn't so bad."

"No," I said staring at the letter with a smile plastered on my face. "He wasn't."

Soon after that, Stiles and Lydia left for Beacon Hills. At first I thought it was stupid and even dangerous that both of them go turn the letters in, but Lydia could get manipulated by Marissa and Stiles wouldn't go anywhere without Lydia. They were glued to each other. Stupid blessed imprint. In the end, they left together.

"Remember," Derek reminded Stiles of the plan. "If the police ask where you got the letters, you tell them Sky trusted you with them. And when they ask where Sky, Scott or I are…"

"We tell them we weren't with you, yeah, yeah," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Lydia and I ran away to be together, and Sky gave me the letters before she disappeared only to turn them in to the police if something happened to her which it did. We got it."

"All right wise guy," Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "Also remain…"

"In crowded areas," Lydia interrupted. "Try not to be alone. Don't come back in case the hunters follow us. We understand. Don't worry Derek. I'll keep Stiles in line."

"I count on you Lydia," Derek sighed.

"Hey," Stiles chipped in. "I count too. I'm the driver."

"Shut up Stiles," Derek growled. "And you better take care of my car. If there's a single scratch…"

"You'll rip my head off," Stiles recited. "Pull out my entrails and fill me up with rocks. Then throw me in a river where the bugs will eat my rotten flesh." He frowned. "Wait, what about my head?"

"Jesus Christ, just go Stiles," I groaned. "And be careful. Both of you."

They nodded and left as Lydia waved. I could only hope the hunters didn't hurt them. I hoped they managed to turn in the letters, so part of this nightmare would end.

"Please," the desperate voice of a man pulled me out of my thoughts. "Please help me! I need help!"

I turned around to see who was making the commotion and why no one was helping. A man dressed in a ripped, dirty white shirt and a growing beard clung to anyone that came close to him. No one stopped to listen to him. People walking by avoided him or shoved him aside disgusted by his appearance. I got up and approached him thinking maybe I could help him. He probably needed money or some… My eyes went wide when I realized who it was…

Stiles _POV_

As Lydia and I drove back into Beacon Hills, we noticed things were pretty bad. Everywhere we looked, there were hunters. They looked like normal people, even though they wore a lot of black. However, we could tell they were hunters by the way they stood and the way they watched everyone. They stood around like they owned the place, and they certainly looked ready to tackle down anyone suspicious. And the way they watched everyone was extremely creepy. It was like they were eye fucking you but not really. Well, it was more like they could see into your soul. Maybe I was exaggerating.

I drove straight to my dad's office. A couple of the hunters seemed to recognize Derek's car because they immediately jumped on their cars and followed us close by. As soon as I parked outside of the police station, Lydia and I ran inside. There was chaos inside. People were shouting and the phones were ringing off the hook. Maybe our disappearance had a bigger impact than we thought.

"I want to see Sheriff Stilinski," I told the officer sitting behind the main desk.

"Everyone wants to see the Sheriff," the officer said without looking up. "Take a number and sit down."

"I don't believe this," I threw my hands up and shook my head as I turned to Lydia. "I have to make a freaking appointment to see my own dad."

The officer looked up at that. He scrambled off his seat and ran to get my dad no doubt. Yep. As soon as Lydia took a seat, my dad came out running. He threw his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Dad," I gasped as I clumsily patted his back. "I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," he let go of me. "Where the hell have you been?" He shouted as he lead me to his office. I pulled Lydia with me, and he finally noticed her. "And you too young lady! You had us all worried! Where's Scott? And Derek? And Sky? They took you didn't they? How did…"

"Woah," I interrupted. "Slow down. Dad, Derek and Sky didn't take us. We haven't even seen them." I turned to Lydia and pulled her close. "Lydia and I just wanted to get away for a while. And then we heard about Scott and Sky's disappearance. We came back to give you this," Lydia handed my dad the envelope.

"Sky gave us this," Lydia told my dad as he sat down reading the letters looking thoroughly shocked. "She said to hold the letters for her and turn them in to you in case something happened to her which it did."

My dad didn't say anything. He stared at the letters and then at us. Lydia and I held hands; both of us nervous. Suddenly my dad picked up his phone and rubbed his eyes as he waited for the person he had called to answer.

"Chris," my dad began urgently. "Where is your father?" He listened. "What is he doing there?" My dad frowned. "No reason. Thank you." He hung up and got up from his desk.

"What's next dad?" I asked as I bounced my leg up and down. "Gerard is going to get arrested right?"

"Yes," my dad answered as he pulled out several papers from drawer. He scribbled several things down, and I smiled knowing he was filling out the necessary paperwork and a warrant of arrest. "Take Lydia home, and then head to our home. Wait for me there. We have to talk Stiles." He threatened.

I nodded knowing I wasn't going to go home. "You're going to arrest him right?"

"Yes," he left.

I turned to Lydia and both of us smiled. We had done it. We had spoiled whatever evil plans Gerard and Marissa had. Lydia and I hugged and kissed briefly. We walked out of the police station, and we were ambushed by a ton of hunters.

"We need to talk," one of them said. I frowned as I tried to remember his name. I had definitely seen him.

"Ethan!" I blurted out as I finally placed a name to his face. "Hey dude. How are you and your wife doing?"

Ethan let go of us as he frowned at me. He probably didn't remember me. "We're… fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Stiles," I pulled Lydia away from a brute hunter. "And this is my girlfriend Lydia. What's up with the ambush?"

"You have Derek Hale's car." Ethan pointed at the mustang parked behind us. "We need to ask you a couple of questions."

"Hmm," I turned to Lydia, and she shrugged. "Ok. Do we have to be treated like criminals though? Can we go get some donuts or something? I'm kinda hungry. How about you Lydia?"

"I could go for donuts," she smiled sweetly. "Or some steak. Oh let's get steak!"

Ethan met his companion's eyes, and they both shrugged. Ethan nodded and led us to the suburban parked next to Derek's car. We got in the car, and Ethan drove us to a nearby diner. Once we sat down in a booth, the hunters facing us, the waitress asked for our orders.

"I want steak," Lydia ordered first. "Cooked very rare, one glass of water, and white rice."

"I want a double cheese burger with no onions," I turned to Lydia and winked. She giggled. "A coke and fries. You're paying right?" I asked Ethan, and he nodded keeping his face impassive. They didn't order anything.

"Where is Derek?" Ethan asked as we waited for our food.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

The man sitting next to him banged his fists on the table. "Don't lie kid," he growled. "I will put a bullet in your head if you lie to us." Huh. It wouldn't be a normal day if someone didn't threaten to kill me.

"Calm down Carter," Ethan ordered. "Come on Stiles. Don't lie to us. You two are driving his car."

"Derek lent me his car." I shrugged. "I wanted to leave with Lydia for a while, but I didn't want anyone following us, so we traded cars. Derek is such a darling." I held back the laughter that wanted to burst through my lips.

Ethan regarded Lydia and me with a cold and calculating look. Our food arrived then, and Lydia and I dug in. Lydia's steak had too much blood for my liking, but she seemed to enjoy it, so I shrugged it off and stuffed my face with fries and burger. Both hunters looked at each other and seemed to be silently communicating. I found it a little creepy and cool. Carter suddenly got up and left. Ethan leaned forward and spoke urgently.

"Where's Sky?" He asked truly worried.

"I seriously don't know," I answered truthfully.

"I know you know where Derek and Scott are," Ethan looked around. "But neither Carter nor I care about them. We want Sky back. Gerard is going insane, and Chris can't do anything."

"Why can't he?" I frowned. Chris had been in charge for who knows how long. You'd think he would have been the one to take over after Sky disappeared.

"Because The Code states that the eldest member is to take over if something happens to the leader unless the leader himself or herself appoints someone." Ethan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Gerard wants every werewolf dead. But we can't just kill them all. Not all of them are bad, right?"

"Right," Like Scott. And dare I say… Derek? Oh shit. "Ethan, Marissa is…"

Carter came back then with shock written all over his face. "Gerard just got arrested," Carter interrupted my warning to Ethan. "He named Marissa leader until he's released. We have to go."

Ethan nodded as he threw money on the table. "Get rid of Derek's car." He got up. "And stay out of the others' sight."

"Wait," I called out to him, but he didn't look back. I couldn't warn him about Marissa. Hell! Now she was the leader. We had made the situation worst by getting Gerard arrested.

"Lydia?" We both turned around to see who had recognized us. "Oh my God! It is you!"

Allison ran to our booth followed by Jackson. They both sat across from us, and we stared awkwardly until Allison reached out for Lydia's hand. The girls smiled at each other and hugged over the table. I stared at Jackson.

"Don't even think about it," he snapped reading my mind of whether we should hug or not…

I shrugged as the girls began to catch up. I tuned out for a while until the word 'cure' left Allison's lips. I tuned back in as Allison explained Lydia how she, Jackson, and some doctor had found the cure.

"That's fucking fantastic," I shouted as we left the diner and got in Allison's car. "Let's go get it and take it to Scott."

"You weren't listening were you?" Jackson snapped turning back to look at me as Allison drove. "We don't know if it works. We still need to test it, but we need a werewolf for that."

"Scott is a werewolf," I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Do you want to kill Scott?" Jackson asked a little too happy at the idea of Scott dead. "I don't care if you do."

I didn't even answer his question or reply to his comment. Of course I didn't want to kill Scott, but how else were we going to find out if the cure worked?

"I volunteer," Lydia offered as she rode next to me.

I gulped. I couldn't risk Lydia. This thing could kill her. But then again, I couldn't risk Scott either. I couldn't risk either of them period. Shit. Our plans had not gone accordingly and things were going to turn worst.

_Marissa POV_

Gerard was bitching. I could hear him even before I stepped inside the hunter's headquarters which was in Skylar's house. Oh yeah. We took over the bitch's house and made it our headquarters. Besides, all the paperwork, that neither of us bothered to file, was in her basement. I took a deep breath and walked inside. Immediately Gerard's screaming beat at my eardrums. Ugh. What a little bitch. I scowled and walked painfully slow to the basement.

"You are all idiots!" He kept shouting. "How is it possible you can't seem to find a teenage boy and a psychotic alpha?"

No one answered. I crossed the room and sat down across Gerard's desk. He turned to me, and his eyes softened. He had a soft spot for me. I reminded him of Kate he told me the night we met. I didn't want to be associated with a psychopath like her, but hey whatever. I wasn't going to tell Gerard that and mess up our alliance. No. I would put up with his shit. I smiled at him, and he dismissed the guys.

"How about you dear?" He sat down next to me. "Have you had any luck finding them?"

I sighed. "No."

And to be honest, I wasn't even looking for them. I was too busy torturing Sky telling her how I killed Derek every time I visited her. That and I wanted Derek to drive himself insane looking for Sky and me. For some reason, Derek couldn't seem to find her. I didn't care to find out how or why since it worked in my favor. I knew Derek was going insane trying to find me too. Every time he followed my scent, I hid it from him. Recently, I took on another scent, and all of that took my energy, so I didn't waste any time trying to find two lovesick puppies.

Gerard's hands clenched, and I frowned. What the fuck was his problem? "If you had killed Derek," he began trying to steady his voice. He wanted to scream, but he knew I would rip his throat out if he even tried. "We wouldn't have to deal with trying to find him, Marissa. Why did you have to let him go?"

"Because," I rolled my eyes. "It's part of my revenge. I've told you this. Sky needs to think Derek is dead. And Derek needs to think Sky is dead or drive himself insane trying to find her. They have to feel what I feel. I will kill them soon. Don't worry."

"What about Scott?" Gerard got up and filled two glasses with tequila. The man was drunk like half of the time.

"Don't worry about that little puppy," I waved my hand dismissively. "He wouldn't kill a fly."

He handed me a glass. "I want them dead Marissa," Gerard sat down across from me. I could smell his anger and hatred towards werewolves. I would have to get rid of him soon. "I want them all dead."

I drank my tequila not bothering to answer. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Neither Gerard nor I attempted to get up. The doorbell kept ringing.

"Well," Gerard snapped as he refilled his glass. "Aren't you going to get it?"

I took a deep breath and got up. I would really need to get rid of him. Gerard was pissing me the fuck off. I opened the door and found the sheriff of Beacon Hills with two more officers.

"Yes?" I smiled as I wondered what the fuck was going on. They couldn't have caught up with me could they? Nah.

"I'm looking for Gerard Argent," the sheriff held some papers on his hands. "I know he's here."

I smiled. "He's in the basement." I stepped aside letting them in. "Follow me."

I had the feeling Gerard was in trouble. The papers the sheriff held looked official. Maybe I wouldn't have to get rid of Gerard myself. I led the nice officers to the basement where Gerard was drinking tequila right from the bottle.

"Hey boss," I announced. "Here are some officers looking for you."

"If you want to ask me about the arson," Gerard grunted. "I told you I know nothing. My daughter acted with someone in Beacon Hills. I was in Chicago."

"I know," the sheriff placed the papers on the desk. "We received evidence that condemns you as an accomplice. Gerard Argent, you are arrested for the arson of the Hale house."

I held back the giggles as the sheriff recited Gerard his Miranda rights, and Gerard shouted for the officers to let him free. He turned to look at me, and I quickly put on a worried and shocked face.

"You're in charge," Gerard shouted as the officers led him up the stairs. "Call Chris! Get me a damn lawyer!"

"We'll do everything we can! We'll get you out!" After you drop dead crazy old man.

I laughed once the officers and Gerard were gone. I picked up my phone and texted everyone letting them know about Gerard, and that I was in charge. I leaned back on the chair and enjoyed the moment. My plans had gone well, and I needed to rub it in Skylar's face.

_Sky POV_

We had to wait. Charles and I had to wait until Patrick came in bringing out lunch. Just thinking of food made my stomach hurt. I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. God, I was so inexperienced with the whole pregnancy thing. I rubbed my tummy and abdomen absentmindedly. I hoped I would be a good mom. I hoped I could take care of Derek and my baby. Our baby. I smiled and felt tears roll down my cheeks. I still couldn't feel Derek. I shouted through the bond that we were expecting, but I didn't receive any response.

I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts by the rattling of the chain. I turned to Charles and he nodded. The time to get the fuck out of there had come. I moved quickly and hid behind the door. Patrick pushed the door open and walked in carrying a tray.

"The fuck," he stopped halfway inside and frowned at Charles. "Where's Sky?"

I ran at him and hit him in the head with my closed fists. He dropped the tray and grabbed his head. He didn't fall on the ground like I expected. Patrick turned around and glared at me. I stepped back trying to get some space, but the fucking room was so tiny.

"Not again," Patrick pulled out a gun. "This time, I'm just going to kill you."

Charles grabbed the tray Patrick had dropped and hit him in the head with it. Patrick got momentarily distracted. I took advantage of it and kneed him in the groin. As Patrick doubled over holding his balls, I grabbed him by his ponytail and kneed him in the nose. I felt his nose break under my knee. I stepped back and smashed his head against the floor. He finally fell unconscious.

"Let's go," I ordered Charles as I bent down and registered Patrick's pockets. I found a set of keys and grabbed the gun.

We left the room slowly looking around hoping we were alone. Charles ran ahead to the door with the keys in his hands as I covered for him. Charles struggled trying to find a key that would open the door of the warehouse. The rattling of keys kept going for too long, and I knew we wouldn't get out through the front door. I pulled Charles' shirt and motioned him to the rooms. We inspected every single one looking for… I didn't even know what. Another door? We found none. Suddenly an idea occurred to me.

"The bathroom," I ran to the tiny room that worked as bathroom. There was a small window over the toilet. If Patrick had given me any privacy whenever I used the toilet, I would have escaped. Which was why he always stood in front of me as I used the toilet; talk about embarrassing.

"You go first," Charles told me.

I shook my head. "No, go." I broke the window with a bullet. "I want you to go first. We'll be fine."

Charles looked doubtful, but in the end he realized we would waste time arguing. He stepped on the toilet seat and hoisted himself up. I put the gun down on the sink as I pushed his foot up trying to help him. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. My face was suddenly smashed against the wall, and my forehead began to bleed.

"Tsk, tsk," Marissa pulled me up by the hair. "You are being bad Sky."

I elbowed her in the stomach. She doubled over in surprise and momentarily loosed her hold on my hair. I pulled away and grabbed the gun.

"Run Charles!" I shouted as I pointed Marissa with the gun. "Get help!" I hoped he would listen to me.

"Help from whom? The hunters?" Marissa threw her head back and laughed. "I'm their leader now. They won't listen to anyone but me."

My eyes widened at the news Marissa was giving me. The leader of the hunters? A freaking Alpha werewolf the leader of the hunters? I would have laughed if it didn't mean my brother, Derek, and I were totally fucked.

"Screw you," I growled and shot. However, she kicked the gun from my hand as I fired hitting the roof.

Marissa slapped me, and I fell on the floor. She quickly grabbed my hair and began dragging me back to the room I had been in. She threw me on the mattress and pulled Patrick up. Marissa slapped him, and he woke up.

"Get the car," Marissa growled, and Patrick scrambled away after glaring at me. "You have been bad. I'm getting tired of this. I think I'll just…" She stopped whatever threat she was going to deliver as her face wrinkled. Marissa sniffed the air, and I stiffened. Fuck. "Oh my God." She giggled. "You're pregnant! It's Derek's isn't it?" She clapped her hands together. "Oh my God! This is too good."

She approached me. "Don't you dare touch my baby," I spat in her face, and she slapped me again.

"I wouldn't dare Sky dear," she picked me up by the hair yet again. Damn it. I will cut my hair after this. "I'm going to make you suffer." She led me outside and threw me in the trunk of the car. "I might just take away your baby once it's born and raise it as my own." Marissa said delighted as she slammed the trunk. "I always wanted a baby." She laughed and the car began to move.

_Scott POV_

Charles was in Palm Springs. Dr. Deaton was staring at me. He was all dirty and bloodied. I blinked several times wondering if maybe I had lost it or I was going insane. Nope. Even after I blinked ten times, Charles was still in front of me also staring at me like he couldn't believe it.

"Scott?" Charles rubbed his eyes. "Scott McCall?"

"Yes!" I shouted excited. "What are you doing here?"

"We need help," Charles didn't answer my question. He began pulling me.

"We?" I frowned.

"Sky!" Charles pulled me more urgently. "She needs help!"

My eyes widened and my heart began to race. Sky! She was alive! She was in danger!

"Wait," I stopped him. "We need to get Derek. We'll need back up."

Charles looked doubtful, but in the end he accepted to follow me. We ran home. Well, I ran as I dragged Charles with me. He had twisted his ankle. After a couple agonizing minutes, we reached the house. I ran up the stairs shouting Derek's name. He came out of Sky's room where he had established permanent residence and looked pissed off. I think he had been sleeping.

"What puppy," he growled at me.

"It's Sky," I shouted ignoring his attitude. "I think we found her."

He ran down the stairs and froze when he saw Charles. He turned questioningly at me.

"He was with her. He has Sky's scent all over him." I pointed to Charles. "He says she needs help."

Derek turned to Charles and grabbed his arms. Charles flinched, and I pulled Derek trying to pry him off Dr. Deaton. He was injured after all, but Derek was much too eager to find Sky.

"Where is she?" Derek asked desperate.

"At the warehouses by Exit 12," Charles spoke quickly. "The warehouse number is have to hurry. Marissa…"

"Marissa?" Derek growled and his eyes turned red. "Did she hurt Sky?"

"No, but she will." Charles paused, and I could tell Derek was losing his patience. "And your baby."

"Baby?" I frowned and looked between Derek and Charles. "What baby?"

"Sky is pregnant," Charles explained as Derek's grip on him loosened soon letting Charles go. "She's about five weeks in. Her hormones are high. Marissa smelled them too. She will hurt them both."

"Let's go Derek," I said urgently, but Derek remained motionless. He looked shocked with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Come on! Sky is danger!"

Derek snapped out of his shock and ran out as I followed. "Stay here Charles!" I shouted on my way out.

We made it to where Charles had told us in record time. As we ran looking for warehouse 24, I realized we had been here. We had been here on our first day of searching. Goddamn it. Sky had been so close! How could we miss it? I pushed those thoughts aside as we reached the warehouse. Derek broke down the door with a single kick. We stepped inside ready for a fight, but we found no one.

The warehouse had cracks and the white paint was chipping away. It was also divided with walls making little rooms. At the end was a couch against the wall. Derek and I searched every room for Sky or anyone else. The entire warehouse was empty. The last room at the end had signs of having been occupied recently. Dirty sheets were piled up in a corner, food had been spilled on the floor, and dry blood covered some parts of the floor and mattress.

Derek kept an impassive face the entire time. He approached the mattress and sniffed the blood. His lips curled back in a growl and his canines extended.

"It's Sky's," Derek spat out angrily. "The blood is Sky's." He kicked the wall making a whole. "I swear to God, if she hurt her…"

"We'll find her." I reassured him.

Derek didn't reply to me or finished his sentence. He began sniffing out the air searching for a scent. I began to do the same. Sky's scent was definitely there. Stronger than it has ever been before. It felt like my nose was bleeding for smelling too much violets and sugar.

"My nose hurts," I commented as I grimaced. "I will personally buy Sky a new perfume or shampoo after this."

"It's not perfume," Derek said absentmindedly as he continued sniffing out the warehouse. "The scent is her. It represents who she is, and you can't change it with perfume."

"I guess that's why it's too strong huh?" I picked up a smell that I didn't have time to identify because it quickly disappeared.

"It's because of her hormones," Derek sighed and motioned me to follow him out. "Since she's… pregnant, Sky's hormones are making her scent so strong."

Once outside, we went around the warehouse, but found no one. Marissa had beaten us. She took Sky, and who knows where. It was time we faced Marissa. The time to finish her off had come. Not only was Sky in risk now, but there was a baby involved. My baby nephew or niece.

"Derek," my nostrils flared in anger. "We have to finish Marissa off."

"I agree, Scott," Derek looked off into the distance as his eyes turned red. "Let's go back to the house and plan."

I nodded and we took off running back to the house once again. We would find Marissa. If she laid a finger on my sister and or the baby, I would join Derek in ripping her throat out. I felt my claws come out, and I had never been happier to be a werewolf.

**Phew. I struggled to write this. I don't know if you can tell, but I am mentally exhausted :/ I think I'm going to take a break. Meanwhile, y'all can vote if you want a choice in what the baby should be. Will they find Sky? Will the cure work? Until next time! **


	15. Race against Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I am excited for Season 2!**

**Who saw the first ten minutes of Season 2? I just did. I squealed for the entire ten minutes. And in the end, I was left wanting more. What a tease! Though no Derek/ Tyler Hoechlin :( Anyway, I couldn't stay away for long, so here's chapter 15… **

Chapter 15: Race against Time

_Scott POV_

We returned home defeated. However, there was a surprise waiting for us. Stiles and Lydia had returned and brought with them Allison and Jackson. I ran and threw my arms around my girl. Allison griped my shirt tightly in her fists as she hugged me. Her lips were against my neck, and I breathed in her scent. Oh, how I had missed her. We pulled apart and began to kiss sweetly. The kiss quickly turned desperate and passionate as we tried to catch up on our time apart.

"All right," Derek pulled us apart. I growled at him. "We have things to do!" He snapped. "Your sister and the baby are out there in danger!"

"Baby?" Stiles frowned. "Whose baby?"

"My baby," Derek collapsed in a chair. "My child and Sky are in Marissa's power."

No one said anything as Derek took deep ragged breaths. Charles looked sadly at him. I left Allison's side and approached him.

"Charles," I sat next to him by the stairs. "Do you have any idea where Marissa could have taken them?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't. I ran to find help for Sky. However, I managed to hear Marissa tell Sky she was the new leader."

"It's true," Stiles confirmed. "Gerard got arrested, and he left Marissa in charge apparently."

"Fuck," I threw my hands up. "This is worse than when Gerard was in charge."

"That's what we thought too," Lydia shook her head too. "We go from bad to worse with every step we take. Marissa is definitely not giving up the search for you."

Silence settled in the room. We all seemed to be deep in thought. I stood by what I said: Marissa's time had come. But we couldn't even set foot in Beacon Hills without getting shot down or arrested by the police in Derek's case. And the poor man was falling apart. His face was buried in his hands. He was losing his mind worrying about Sky and his unborn child.

"What we need to do is show the hunters who Marissa really is," I began as plan formulated in my head. "But who do we do that?"

"We don't need to prove anyone anything," Stiles paced back and forth. "We just need to go straight for Marissa."

"She's too strong," I shook my head. "Not even Derek and I together can take her down. We'll need reinforcement. But I doubt the hunters will listen."

"My dad would," Allison kneeled in front of me. "He's not so bad you know. He believes in The Code. And maybe if I were to tell him… He would believe me."

"Right," I nodded taking in the possibility. "But still. We don't have much time. It's going to take a while to explain things to Chris, and then what if he doesn't believe? We need to distract the hunters, but they have Derek and me in their hit list."

"Scott," Allison smiled as she held a secret. "There may be a way."

"What do you mean?" I grabbed her hands excited for an option that would help us.

"We have the cure," she practically squealed. She had been sitting on the news the entire time. "We tested it on Lydia, and she says she no longer feels the craving of raw meat."

Eyes turned to Lydia. She nodded and smiled. "I don't feel odd. I don't think about raw meat or anything. The imprint on Stiles is gone." She grabbed Stiles hand. "Though I still love him."

A cure. There was a cure for me! I could be normal! I could return home! I could make it past the hunters. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone hunting me down, cutting me up or injecting me with wolfsbane. My life would return to normal. I asked Allison to quickly explain to me how she found the cure. She told me of werewolf genetics, Jackson being the key to the cure, weeks of extensive research, and finally finding a vaccine that battled the werewolf genes.

"Thank you," I hugged Allison, and then turned to Jackson. "Thanks to you too." He shrugged indifferent. Since Derek and I had arrived, Jackson had stared at Derek with pure hate written in his face.

"Don't thank me," Allison pulled out a small bottle and a syringe from her purse. "Thank Sky. She found a way with Dr. Haberlind's help and of course Jackson." She gave me the bottle with an orange liquid inside it.

I took the bottle and examined it. I turned it every way. I couldn't believe I finally had the solution to my problems! I could be free. I looked up at Derek still sitting in the chair. He hadn't said anything for several minutes. Not even when Jackson shared he was a Hale without the werewolf gene and that's how he helped. I looked back down at the cure in my hands. With this, my werewolf senses would be gone. I would be average. I wouldn't be able to help Derek find Sky.

"Thank Sky, you say?" I looked at Allison's hope filled eyes. She wanted to have a normal life with me. We would never truly be together with a beast living inside me fighting to come out. "I will. When we find her, I will thank her." I gave her back the bottle. "But to find her, I'll need to be a wolf. I need my senses."

I hugged Allison hoping she would forgive me. Everyone stared at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I did. I had bitched about being a werewolf. I had asked for a cure, and I had it but wouldn't take it. Well, Sky needed me.

"That's it," Derek sat up. His eyes glowed red, but his face showed hope. "We inject Marissa with the cure. She won't have the strength to fight me anymore."

A grin spread on my face. Of course. Her werewolf genes made her strong, but without them Marissa was nothing more than a human woman. If she were human, Derek or I could take her out. We all got close together as Derek lined up a plan using all of our ideas. We spent the rest of the day working out a strategy and going over possible scenarios.

_Derek POV_

We all managed to fit into Allison's car. I, of course being the biggest out of all of them, was the driver. Scott sat in the passenger seat with Allison in his lap. They made out the entire way back whispering to each other that everything was going to be all right. Allison hadn't been happy with Scott's part, but I didn't give a shit. Sky and our child were in danger. Jackson sat in the middle with Charles to his right, and Stiles to his left with Lydia on his lap.

I pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. I knew I shouldn't speed. We shouldn't drag the attention of people especially the police, but I couldn't waste any time. Sky was somewhere out there most likely hurt. I gripped the steering wheel just thinking of the possibilities: Sky in a ditch, Sky being tortured by Marissa, Marissa killing our baby… I shut my eyes for a couple of seconds. I couldn't despair. Sky would be all right, and so would our baby. Our baby. I didn't get tired of repeating that in my mind. I was going to be a dad. But first, Daddy had to get rid of a rabid dog.

I pulled over on the side of the road as the sign that announced we were entering Beacon Hills came up. Scott and Allison got out followed by Lydia. Stiles whimpered scared as Lydia got out. I growled sharply at him.

"Stick to the plan and no one will get hurt," I didn't threaten to kill him this time. I knew he feared losing Lydia. Allison got back in the car after planting a kiss on Scott. "Remember, go as deep as you can."

Scott and Lydia nodded taking off into the forest. I put the car on drive once again. In record time, we reached the vet's office. We all got out of the car. I turned to them and reminded them their duties: Charles would tip the hunters off to chase after Scott, Allison and Jackson would go see Chris, and Stiles and I would face Marissa. They nodded understanding their parts. Charles quickly went inside the vet's, Allison got in the car after whispering to Stiles and me to be careful. Jackson glared at me and without a word got in the car.

"All right," Stiles gulped as he held the cure tightly in his hand. "Let's do this. Team Supermegawesome ." He made a fist with his right hand and threw it in the air.

"Stiles," I growled as I bent down so he could climb. "Shut up or I'll punch you."

"Oh you're not killing me tonight?" He snickered as he climbed on my back.

"Not yet," I took off running to Sky's house through the dark parts of the woods. "I need you alive for the moment."

I ran in silence and, thankfully, found no hunters around. We reached Sky's house. I dropped Stiles at the edge of the woods. He grunted and kicked the back of my knee in retaliation for dropping him. I growled quietly but sharply enough. I turned back to watching the house. The lights were off, but I could hear voices. There were at least four people inside.

"What are we waiting for?" Stiles whispered. "Let's just go in and kick ass!"

"Wait," I snapped. "We need to find out if Marissa is here. Besides, the hunters have to be far away."

"How will we know when they all leave?" Stiles asked as a distant howl broke the silence of the night.

"That's how," I perked my ears up trying to hear Marissa's voice.

"What the hell was that?" A man's voice asked.

"A werewolf you fucking idiot," Marissa snapped. "It's probably Derek. Go out and help the others. Bring him alive. If it's Scott, kill him."

I heard the hunters get up and run up the stairs. Two of them came out, got on a jeep, and drove away. I turned to Stiles questioning him silently if he was ready. He nodded, and we ran to the house. I broke the door down and quickly hurried down the basement stairs.

"Stay behind me," I told Stiles as I also broke the door to the basement down. "If they fire, get on the ground and take cover." He nodded nervously.

Marissa sat behind the desk with her feet up. Another hunter, the one who hadn't left, pointed his gun at us. The guy had a ponytail, an ugly bruise on his forehead, and his nose was crooked. I remembered him, for he had kicked me that night Sky went to kill me.

"Nice look Patrick," I sneered taking a couple steps forward. He pulled the hammer.

"Don't move," Patrick threatened as his heart beat fast.

"What a lovely surprise Derek," Marissa grinned. "I haven't seen you in so long. I had forgotten how handsome you are. You remind me of Peter."

"Good looks run in the family," I shrugged as I took another step forward, and Stiles followed me.

"I'm sure it does," she tapped her index finger on her chin. "I wonder if your child will be as handsome as you? I will find out, but you and Sky won't." She laughed and my blood boiled.

"Where's Sky?" I shouted.

"I'm not telling," Marissa giggled. "I'm having too much fun keeping you apart."

"What do you get out of this?" Stiles asked. "What did Sky ever do to you?"

Marissa's smile and joy faded from her face. Sorrow and pain took over her face, and I wondered if there was more to this story.

"I'm glad you ask Stiles," she sat on the table. "I forgot you didn't know about me and Peter. You see, he and I were mates, but he bonded with Sky breaking ours. Then Sky and Derek killed him breaking my heart." Marissa struggled to keep her voice from cracking.

"Peter marked Sky against her will," Stiles shouted. "You're crazy."

"Stiles," I warned. "Shut up."

"Whatever," Marissa sighed. "Kill them Patrick. I grow bored of this conversation."

Patrick nodded and pulled the trigger. I quickly pulled Stiles down with me as we dropped to the ground.

"Face me you coward," I shouted getting up. "Kill me yourself."

"All right," Marissa smiled as her eyes turned red. "Patrick, take care of Stiles."

"Run," I told Stiles as Marissa launched herself at me.

_Scott POV_

Lydia and I ran until I heard the snapping of a twig nearby. We both stopped, and I sniffed out the air. Yep. I could smell the hunters and hear their 'whispers.' I turned to Lydia. She nodded no needing words to know what was coming next. I grabbed her arms and mouthed 'I'm sorry,' as I threw her on the ground. I concentrated on bringing the wolf out but keeping him under my control. My canines enlarged, my claws came out, and hair sprouted on my face. I howled to the moon to let Derek know the hunters were here and also to add some drama to the moment.

Lydia began screaming as she turned over and crawled away from me. I let her move a couple of feet and then approached her slowly. I could easily see her as a prey. A terrified prey. I shook my head at the image of ripping her flesh. NO. I was acting. I was faking. I pulled the beast under my control once again. I leaned forward and grabbed Lydia's foot. She kicked me in the face, and I hissed a little surprised.

"Sorry," Lydia whispered. "Help!" She went back to screaming. I had to give it to her, she sounded really convincing.

I heard the fast whooshing of air. I looked up and jumped aside as an arrow came flying at me. The arrow hit the tree. I closed my eyes as the bulb exploded. I knew better than to watch the blinding light now. I smiled happy that this time the light hadn't gotten me. My happiness was short lived though because I heard a gunshot. Lydia quickly got up and threw herself in front of the bullet. It hit her in the arm.

"Lydia!" I shouted as I caught her in my arms. "Oh crap. Lydia! Why did you do that?"

"Because…" Lydia winced at the pain. "That's what friends are for. Sky will need you."

Footsteps approached us . "Oh God, Lydia," I took off my jacket and with it added pressure to the wound. "Help her!" I shouted at the hunters.

They stood around watching each other utterly confused. I could understand why. One moment I was attacking Lydia, and the next she took a bullet for me. One of the hunters snapped out of the confusion first. He kneeled in front of Lydia and took removed my jacket to see the wound.

"It's superficial," Ethan, that was his name, frowned. I remembered him because he lost his son. "You're lucky it didn't hit you Scott. It's wolfsbane." He turned to one of his companions. "Stand down. Let's wait take him and wait for orders of our leader."

"Marissa said to kill him," another hunter spoke up from the back. "Besides he killed Roslyn."

"He didn't." We were soon joined by Chris.

"Lydia!" Allison shouted and kneeled next to me and Lydia.

"Then who did?" Ethan asked as he tore up my jacket and tied a piece over Lydia's wound.

"That doesn't matter right now," Chris stepped forward. "Let's take the girl to the hospital. Scott, you come with me."  
>"But our leader gave us orders," the same hunter spoke up again.<p>

"I'm the new leader," Chris snapped. "Marissa is a traitor. Carter, take the girl to the hospital. Everyone else, follow me."

Carter picked up Lydia in his arms and took her away. I turned to Allison. "Go with them." I kissed her cheek. "You'll be safer, and I don't want her to be alone."

Allison nodded and took off following Carter. I followed Chris to his car, and he drove us to Sky's house to end it all once and for all. I just hoped we arrived in time before Marissa killed Derek and Stiles. I hoped we would find Sky soon.

_Derek POV_

I threw Marissa across the room where she collided with the wall. We had been throwing each other around. She had a bloody lip, a bruise on her jaw, scratches on her shoulder and neck. I also sported several bruises and scratches to my face. I could hear Stiles running around upstairs throwing things on the floor. Patrick fired several times, and I hoped Stiles would be all right. I needed him alive to inject Marissa, and maybe he wasn't so bad. Annoying? Yes. But a good kid nonetheless.

Marissa quickly recovered and ran at me again. The impact of her body hitting mine was too strong. She was truly stronger than me. Besides being an older alpha, she came from a long line of purebreds. In the Hale family, there were only a few of us that were purebred. We mixed our blood with humans, and born were so my genes weren't too strong to fight Marissa.

Once on the floor, Marissa opened her mouth and tried to bite me. I punched her in the face and threw her off of me. She grabbed my shoulder and punched me back while sending me flying back across the desk. I hit my head on the chair and almost saw black spots dancing in my vision. I briefly registered the fact that I no longer heard struggling upstairs. Damn. I hoped Stiles was all right. Sky and Lydia would kill me. Well, Marissa would beat them to it.

"You know," Marissa said as she slowly went around the desk and tipped it over easily. "This was all too easy. You and Sky were so weak compared to me. I wish you had made it more fun and challenging. Oh well. At least I'll accomplish my revenge."

She bent down as Stiles came running faster than I thought he was capable off. He quickly jabbed the needle on Marissa's neck and injected her with the cure. Marissa got up and removed the needle as Stiles stepped away.

"Ouch," Marissa rubbed her neck. "What the fuck was that?" She shouted.

"A werewolf cure," Stiles smiled satisfied. "You're human now."

"Is that so?" Marissa mocked as she stepped forward. "Let's find out." She grabbed Stiles by the shirt and shoved him across the room. The kid hit his head on the wall, and he didn't move.

What the fuck? The cure was supposed to turn Marissa human. That was the whole reason Stiles had risked his life. I could hear his heartbeat and his breathing, but I could also smell blood. A lot of blood. Time was of the essence. Marissa still had her back to me, so I took the opportunity. I got up and moved towards her as stealthily as possible. As she turned around, she found me right in front of her. I reached out immediately and enclosed her neck with my right hand and kept a nail pressed against her throat. I shoved her against the wall and felt her surprise at the situation she was in.

"Make a single move, and I'll pierce your neck with my nail," I growled in her face. "Where's Sky?"

She smiled. "I'm not telling," I pressed the nail sharply against her skin and drew blood. "You kill me, and you'll really never find her." Marissa hissed.

"Then tell me, and I'll consider forgiving your life," I told her through gritted teeth.

"She's dead," Marissa gave me a devilish smile.

"You lie!" I shouted in her face.

"If I'm lying," her smile never faltered not even when I dug my nail in deeper. "Then why can't you find her? Why can't you feel her through the bond?"

I didn't reply. That was an excellent question. I felt Sky briefly when Charles showed up with the news of Sky alive and pregnant. However, the bond soon went back to dead and numb, and I felt desperate and afraid. Sky could be dead. I had failed to save and protect my mate and our child.

"So you finally see it," Marissa said, and I could hear the joy in her voice at seeing the pain in my face. "I ripped her apart. I opened up her stomach and pulled the fetus out. I killed both your baby and your mate. How do you feel about that Derek?"

Furious. I felt furious just thinking about Marissa ripping my Sky and killing the baby. My body began to shake, and my vision was clouded with red. I should rip her flesh, sink my teeth into her and rip her throat out. And I did just that. I removed my hand from her neck, bent down sinking my teeth into her throat and ripped it out. I spat her tainted dirty blood on the floor as I dropped her. I had had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen in fear, and she had let out a terrified scream before I ripped her throat out.

I smiled as I watched her withering on the floor trying to stop the bleeding unsuccessfully. Soon enough, Marissa stopped moving as her eyes stared up empty. My victory was short quickly replaced by despair and loss of Sky dead. Pain rippled through my body. In fact, the pain seemed physical like a cramp close to my pelvis area. Was that what it felt like to lose your mate? Suddenly I caught flashes of a dark room with chains hanging from the ceiling.

Footsteps and shouting distracted me from trying to make sense of what I was feeling. There was pain, shock, fear, and despair. Realization came crashing down on me as Scott appeared in the basement followed by Chris and the other hunters. They took a look around, and their mouths moved with surely questions directed at me. I couldn't hear them. I couldn't answer them. I had to find Sky. She was alive! I was being assaulted by her emotions, and judging by them, she and the baby were in danger. I had to find them before time ran out.

_Sky POV_

My head throbbed as I finally came around. I opened my eyes and my vision was slightly blurry. A little disoriented, I sat up on the cold and hard surface I don't remember being laid on. Last thing I remembered was Marissa opening the trunk door and blindfolding me before I saw where she took me; she then proceeded to knock me out by hitting my head, once again, on a wall. My IQ was no doubt decreasing. I looked around the room taking note of the chains hanging on the ceiling, the moonlight streamed in through the windows twelve feet high, and the smell of mud and ashes.

I got off the table and my knees went a little weak, so I held the table for support. Taking a couple of steps, I held my head feeling the drying blood on my forehead. Fucking Mar… Fury. Hot fury ran through my body all of a sudden. I gasped at how angry I was because despite my anger, I have never had thoughts of ripping flesh, sinking my teeth into her and ripping her throat out. An image of Marissa and blood flashed quickly through my eyes. Derek. I was feeling Derek's fury. The bond was still alive. Derek was alive! My joy was short lived though because I suddenly felt despair and that numbed the bond again.

I had to get out of there. I couldn't reach the windows at all. Not even with the table. I decided to try the iron door. Of course it was locked and no matter how hard I tried, the door wouldn't budge. Never mind the fact that I would never be able to break a door because on top of that, I was weak. The last time I had eaten was, well, I didn't even know. It was the Chinese food though, but I remembered I vomited that the next day.

Once again, I took a look around the room for something that could help me get out. I found a broken pipe against the opposite wall. As I walked towards the bar, I had a sense of déjà vu. I had been here before, but I couldn't… the chains. Yes. Derek had been here when Kate took him. I was in the tunnels Derek, Laura, and I used to play in. I was in Hale property. I pushed that thought aside as I grabbed the pipe and rushed to beat the crap out of the iron door.

Suddenly, a pain in my abdomen hit me stopping me halfway to beating the door again. I fell on my knees dropping the pipe. I concentrated on the clank of the pipe hitting the floor to calm my rapid breaths. The pain subsided, and I got up again. I didn't make it all the way up when another cramp made me gasp and clutch my abdomen. I had never had these sharp cramps in my life. They weren't normal. I felt my jeans get wet. I looked down bracing myself for what I knew was coming. My jeans were covered in blood. The blood that was coming out of me. I was having a miscarriage.

"Derek!" I shouted panicked as I clutched my abdomen. Not my baby. "Scott! Derek!"

I beat the door over and over again and screamed out for help. The loss of blood and lack of food had me weak. I tried to make it back to the table, but I didn't make it. I fell face down and let the tears flow. No one was going to find me. I was going to lose my baby and probably even bleed to death.

"Derek…" I whispered. "I'm sorry."

_Derek POV_

"Where is she?" Scott shouted after me as we ran around Beacon Hills. "Derek!"

"I don't know Scott!" I shouted back as despair gripped my heart. I stopped running and fell on my knees defeated. I wasn't going to find her. Not in time anyway.

Scott kneeled next to me and made me look at him. "Chris said strong emotions cloud the bond," Scott spoke too fast. "Try to calm down and think! Think Derek!"

I didn't want to think. I wanted to find Sky. I wanted this to be over, and I wanted to hold Sky and our baby. I wanted to punch… Wait. What I saw through Sky's eyes was a dark room with chains. The tunnels under the house had been turned into some kind of torture room by Kate. I knew where Sky was! I got up and ran as fast as I could with Scott trailing behind me. Once under the tunnels, I could smell Sky's blood. I brought down the door with Scott's help, and we found Sky on the floor clutching her abdomen and bleeding.

My vision was momentarily blurry by the tears that threatened to come out. I shook them off and ran to Sky picking her up gently.

"She's still alive right?" Scott asked his voice thick with emotion.

"Her heart beat is weak," I gasped out as we ran to the hospital. "And so is the baby's."

"You can hear the baby's heartbeat?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yes. If you pay attention you can hear it too." Tears fell down my cheeks as the thought of never hearing Sky's or the baby's heart beat after tonight was too much.

"I hear it!" Scott shouted as we ran into the hospital.

The world faded away as Sky was ripped from my arms and into a stretcher. She was led away, and I had no idea if I was ever going to see her again. People shouted and asked questions I numbly answered. I concentrated in giving Sky and the baby all of my strength. I did feel strong despite thinking I could lose them. It was the strength I had taken from Marissa when I killed her. Well, she was making herself useful now. I leaned back on the chair still concentrating in keeping my mate and baby alive.

**Will the baby and Sky survive? Two or three more chapters left until we reach the end! :( Remember to still vote if you want a choice in what the baby should be! [even though we don't know if he or she will survive ;)] **


	16. Till Death Do Us Apart

**Disclaimer: Do I own Teen Wolf? No, I do not *sad face***

**I hope you had a chance to vote if you wanted a choice in the baby's gender and name. Ok, I'll shut up. Last chapter… I hope you like it!**

Chapter 16: Till Death Do Us Apart

_Stiles POV_

"Ow," I groaned as I turned over. "I'm dying. I died"

I felt a hand on my forehead followed by lips on my cheek. Oh yeah, I died. I was in heaven because the touch felt really nice. I opened my eyes and shut them once again quickly. The light was too bright. Maybe I wasn't dead yet. I was getting there and all I needed was to follow the light. I opened my eyes again, and I saw a beautiful face. The face of an angel with peach colored lips and strawberry blonde hair.

"I did die," I gasped. "Holy crap!"

"You're not dead Stiles," Lydia giggled. "You're just really high on morphine."

I sat up and realized I was in the hospital. My head throbbed like I had been hit with bricks when I had been hit with a wall. That's right. Marissa pushed me across the room after I injected her with the cure. She shouldn't have had so much strength unless that was her last surge of strength.

"What happened?" I asked as Lydia sat next to me.

"After you passed out?" She grabbed my hand. "Well, I heard Marissa knocked you out, and Derek ripped her throat out. I don't know I was in the hospital myself for a couple of hours."

"What?" I practically shouted. "Why were you in the hospital?"

She paused and bit her lip. "Stiles, the cure didn't work. Ok it worked but only for a while."

I frowned at her words. "Huh," I paused. "That doesn't answer my question and what does that have to do with you being in the hospital?"

Lydia took a deep breath. "The hunters shot at Scott, and I took the bullet for him," she looked at me waiting for my reaction, but I had a feeling there was more to the story. I needed to hear it first. "As we went to the hospital, I began to get this weird reaction to the bullet. Like my veins stuck out and turned like a deep blue, and I was in so much pain. Allison realized what was going on and did some weird stuff with another wolfsbane bullet. That's when we realized I was still a wolf. In fact, Derek says I'm closer to lycanthropy. The cure did that."

I stared at her open mouthed. My first reaction, holy shit. Lydia is a heroine. She took the bullet for my best friend. Second, freaking Scott. I was gonna beat the crap out of him when I got out. He was supposed to take care of her. Third, Lydia closer to lycanthropy? The cure a fake? I knew we shouldn't have tested it on Lydia!

"Hey," Lydia caressed my cheek. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me," she chuckled. "It's ok. Derek is going to help me and Scott."

"Derek seems to be doing a lot of helping lately," I muttered.

"Well, he's Scott's and my Alpha," Lydia said a little sheepishly. "He named me Delta."

"Delta? Alpha?" I groaned as my head began to hurt. "What the hell?"

"It just means I'm not going to be pushed around," Lydia shrugged. "I'm third in command."

I nodded not really bothering to understand the terms and stuff. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Derek was being helpful. Derek Hale was doing good deeds. Wait, what about Sky? Was he doing it in memory of Sky? Did she die? Did their baby die?

"Lydia," I turned to her with panic in my eyes. "Where's Sky?"

She gave me a small smile. "She's fine. You'll see her soon."

I sighed in relief. We managed to destroy Marissa and save Sky. Everything was going well. Well except for the part where Lydia was still a werewolf, but we could deal with that later. The cure obviously wasn't perfect yet, and we had time to find it.

"So," I kissed Lydia's hand. "Did it hurt?"

"What hurt?" She asked frowning.

"When you fell from heaven," we both laughed.

_Scott POV_

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The past couple of days had been hell chasing trail scents, finding Marissa, later fighting Marissa, and Sky being in danger. Allison set a cup of hot chocolate in front of me. She sat across from me at the table in the cafeteria. She smiled and sipped her own cup.

"Thanks," I told her.

"You should go home and get some sleep," Allison shook her head at me when I yawned. "Sky is better already."

"I know," I sighed. "I just don't want to leave her alone."

"She won't be alone. Derek will be with her." She reasoned.

"Later, I want to check on Stiles too." I frowned. "How's Lydia?"

"She's dealing really well," Allison smiled. "I think it helped that Derek made her part of the pack and named her Delta."

I nodded remembering the day Derek made us part of his pack. Sky had pulled through, and Stiles was recovering from a concussion when Derek approached us.

"I think it would be a good idea to form a pack," Derek said as he pulled us aside.

I tensed up at his words. I knew Derek had originally intended to form a pack to get rid of us. I also knew that being under the 'rule' of an Alpha would mean we give him our strength. And the worst part, he would control us.

"That's exactly why you need an Alpha to take care of you," Derek said as if he read my mind. "I can control your inner wolf while you get the hang of it."

Lydia and I looked at each other not knowing what to say. Of course that was a generous offer, but Derek's past didn't leave him too much credibility.

"I'm in," Lydia shrugged. "I trust him." She said when I looked at her surprised that she would accept.

"Thank you Lydia," Derek said without showing much emotion. He was still coping with everything that had happened. "Scott, I know you probably don't trust me and with good reason. I wanted you dead a while ago. But if you think about it, if we had formed a pack since the beginning, Marissa wouldn't have fooled us so easily."

I nodded seeing his point. We proved that together we defeated Marissa easily. I still wasn't sure though. Derek could snap any moment and control Lydia and I. I looked at Derek. He kept his face impassive and his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He didn't look crazy or sadistic like before. Sky had changed him. Now that they were together again, Derek changed for the better. He was doing good deeds.

"Sure," I accepted in the end. "At least until we find the cure."

However, I wasn't sure anymore. About the cure anyway. I looked at Allison in front of me drinking her chocolate. We both wanted to be together without risking me losing control and hurting her. The cure would give me back my humanity, and we could finally be together like normal, hormonal teenagers. But if I took the cure, I would never be able to protect Allison and Sky. I would be helpless if another psycho Alpha like Marissa showed up to hurt my family and friends.

"Allison," I sighed knowing I had to tell her at some point about my decision.

"Yes?" She looked up from her phone.

"I, huh," I cleared my throat. I had to tell her. "If we find the cure, if Jackson and Dr. Haberlind find the cure, I'm not going to take it."

Silence settled between us. Allison stared at me like my words weren't making sense. And they didn't. The cure was what I wanted all along. Being a werewolf had screwed up my life. Peter had screwed up my life, but I had begun to see it as more than a curse or a screw up. I started to see it as a chance to protect my loved ones.

"But Scott," Allison started as she leaned forward. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I did," I moved my chair, so I would be next to her. "But without my werewolf powers, I won't be able to protect you, Sky, my mom, Stiles…" I trailed off.

"Werewolf powers?" She said after a while raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know what else to call it," I chuckled. "I know you want a normal boyfriend…"

"Who said I did?" Allison asked surprised. "No Scott. All I want is you. You." She kissed me softly and tenderly on the lips. "All of you." Our kissing picked up to the point where we felt desperate. Like we couldn't breathe.

"So you don't want me human?" I asked when we finally took a break to actually breathe.

"No," Allison giggled. "To be honest, I think it's sexy that you're a werewolf. I have a werewolf boyfriend."

I grinned like an idiot as I held her hand and stroked it with my thumb. "And I have a hunter girlfriend," I laughed. "Now that's sexy. I have a girlfriend that can put a bullet or an arrow up my ass."

"I have something to tell you," Allison whispered in my ear. "I'm not a hunter anymore."  
>My eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"<p>

"Really." She smiled. "I told my dad I quit. He wasn't really happy. He wanted me to continue to learn to defend myself, but I know he doesn't really want me to be in danger and hunt werewolves."

"That's great!" I said sincerely and genuinely happy.

I knew Chris wanted Allison to be part of the family business. He thought she would be safe being part of the organization, but after Marissa infiltrated it; he must have seen danger is everywhere. It would be best if Allison didn't mix with that kind of life, but with me as her boyfriend, it would be inevitable. Still, I was glad Chris had allowed Allison to leave.

We began to kiss again reveling in the peace that surrounded us that night. At some point my mom approached us and told us to stop acting like horny teenagers. Apparently we were displaying too much affection. My mom ordered me to take Allison home and go to sleep too. She said she would tell me if anything happened to either Sky or Stiles. I doubted anything would happen. They were both recovering. I listened to my mom though about getting out of the hospital, but I didn't drive Allison to her house. I took us to my house and slept in each other's arms. We spent a couple hours making out and rolling around the bed, but I knew we weren't quite there yet. I had more control to learn from Derek, but things were good now. We had time.

_Sky POV_

I woke up to the beeping of the machine. Once again, I had ended up in the hospital. This time though, I was glad. I was glad if I had arrived in time to save the baby. I opened my eyes and heard someone move across the room. Soon Derek was right next to me. His face looked tired, and he had bags under his eyes. He held my right hand with both of his. I gripped his hands tight.

"Derek," I began with desperation audible in my voice. "The baby… is the baby ok?" I sobbed. "Tell me…"

"Shh," Derek kissed my hand and sat down on the bed. "The baby is all right." He touched my abdomen over the bed sheets with his left hand. "Our baby is all right. It was only a threatened miscarriage. We got you here on time."

I dropped my head back on the pillow and sobbed some more. The tears were of relief and happiness that our baby had made it. Derek carefully pulled me on his lap and stroked my hair as I sobbed. Fucking Marissa. I hoped that whatever end she met, it was fit enough for her. I hoped she had suffered.

"I'm sorry," Derek's voice cracked with pain. "I should have told you from the beginning about Marissa. This is all my fault."

"No," I said fiercely. "It is not your fault. Marissa is the one who kept me prisoner. Besides we all make mistakes. I kept secrets from you too."

"I put you and our baby in danger," Derek continued to blame himself. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop blaming yourself Derek," I wiped my eyes and nose finally getting my crying out of my system. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's all over, and we are all alive…" I pause. "We are all alive, right?"

Derek moved and pulled a chair next to my bed. His silence was killing me. I was beginning to picture Scott gone. Stiles. Allison. Lydia. Charles. Who had I lost?

"Everyone is alive," Derek said though his face showed there was more to come. "Scott is well. Stiles has a concussion…"

"Woah," I put my hands up. "Hold on. Go back. Tell me everything."

Derek told me of the weeks he and Scott spent looking for me until Charles and Scott ran into each other after our failed plan of escape. He told me how desperate he had been knowing me and our unborn baby were out there under Marissa's power. Then he told me how the same day Charles appeared, Stiles and Lydia had taken off with some letters my dad had proving that Gerard was at fault for the Hale fire. Gerard was now facing a trial and sure incarceration for several years. And last night Derek with the help of the others brought Marissa down.

Scott and Lydia had distracted the hunters, and Lydia took a bullet for Scott. Because of the accident, they found out the cure was not fully functional. At the same time Scott and Lydia kept the hunters busy, Allison and Jackson informed Chris of everything while Derek and Stiles fought Marissa. At some point Stiles injected Marissa with the cure, but it didn't work and Marissa ended up throwing Stiles across the room hence the concussion. Derek quickly followed to rip Marissa's throat out.

"The cure doesn't work on born werewolves," I told Derek as he fixed my pillows.

"Yes, now we know," Derek snorted. "Jackson failed to explain that."

I glared at him. "Don't be mean to him," I chastised. "He just found out he's related to you…"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Derek laughed.

"Maybe," I shrugged playfully. "What I'm trying to say is, we knew all along about him, and we never told him. He feels betrayed. I hope you try get close to him; after all he is your cousin."

Derek sighed but said nothing more. We remained in silence. I was trying to wrap my head around everything that had happened. Scott was dealing all right with no cure, Stiles was recovering, Gerard was in jail, Marissa was dead, Lydia was still a werewolf, and I had both my mate and my baby. I watched Derek as he stroked my hand. Things between Derek and me seemed to be better than before. Maybe we had a chance at being together and happy. Of course there were things we needed to work out like finding a cure for Scott and Lydia. I had to fix things up with Stiles because I didn't want to lose him; he was a great person that often brought joy and laughter to my life. And then there was Jackson. I would make sure Derek and Jackson had some kind of relationship; they were the last Hales after all. Well, besides the baby.

I grinned like a fool and rubbed my stomach absentmindedly. My dreams were coming true. I was expecting Derek's child. All that was left was us getting married. Ha! I was in the hospital just recovering from an almost miscarriage, and I was already thinking of getting married. I had to get out first. And Derek had to still want me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Derek spoke suddenly startling me.

"I wasn't aware I was staring at you," I smiled. "But can you blame me? I missed you." I squeezed his hand.

"I missed you too," he leaned forward and kissed me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

And he didn't. I spent a couple more days in the hospital recovering from blood loss besides the doctors wanted to keep an eye on the baby and me. Sheriff Stilinski came to see me a day after I was admitted into the hospital. He wanted to know what had happened with the disappearance of Scott, Stiles and Lydia. Thankfully Derek filled me in everything: everyone in Beacon Hills thought Derek and I had kidnapped them. I had to lie.

I told Sheriff Stilinski I was kidnapped. He asked me to give a description of my kidnapper, and I made up a person. We kept Marissa's death a secret. Chris took care of cutting her in half. In the end, the police and everyone in Beacon Hills thought Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Derek had gone out to look for me.

It was exhausting having to lie to the police and remember everything I said to them. I sighed relieved once the Sheriff and his companions left my room. Melissa came in then to give me my food. She looked rather embarrassed every time she went in to see me. Scott told me she genuinely thought I had taken Scott, and she had been angry and afraid. I could understand Melissa. It wouldn't be easy to think someone took your son. I could have felt the same loss if Marissa had accomplished to take my baby from me.

"Here you go dear," Melissa said setting the tray in front of me.

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly. "Where's Scott?" I asked as she opened the door to leave.

"I saw him in the cafeteria with Allison," Melissa closed the door and approached me again. "I sent them home. He looked really tired."

"I bet," I chuckled. "Derek tells me they've been fighting on who stays with me."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Silly boys. They love you."

"I know," I nodded picking up the jello cup. "I love them too."

Silenced settled in the room. Melissa was definitely uncomfortable. I could tell by the way she shifted from one foot to another and looked around the room. She probably had something to say too. I wasn't going to pressure her, but the silence and awkwardness was killing me.

"How's Stiles?"

"He's better," Melissa said. "He woke up a while ago."

"That's great!" I said with my mouth full. "I hope the doctor will let me go see him."

"I don't think that's wise," she frowned truly concerned. "You're still not fully recovered. Maybe you two should wait until you're released. You'll have plenty of time to talk."

I nodded knowing we would have time. I kept eating my food still waiting for Melissa to speak up. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was really pretty with curly hair and brown eyes. Her complexion was nice not too dark but not pale either.

"I see why my dad loved you," I whispered.

Melissa's eyes widened at my admission. "What?"

I shrugged. It was my turn to be embarrassed and awkward. Why the hell had I said that? "I just mean you're pretty." I took a bite of my bread just to do something.

"Thank you," she cleared her throat. "I, huh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so awful to you from the very beginning. I will try not to be anymore."

"Try," I chuckled. "That's nice and I'm not being sarcastic. I would really like to be friends. Get to know you and Scott even more."

She nodded and extended her hand out. I extended my own, and Melissa grasped my hand. She regarded me with a kind smile.

"We're family," she let go. "Congratulations by the way."

"Oh thank you," I grinned knowing she was referring to my baby. "You must think it's weird Derek and I are having a baby since we're supposedly cousins. I was actually adopted as you know now."

Melissa frowned and her eyes went to my left hand holding the bread. "Right," she smiled tightly and looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. Let me know if you need anything."

She hurried out as I stared at her. What had been that about? I shrugged and picked up the spoon to eat my soup. I had just finished eating when the door to my room opened once again. Lydia stuck her head in and smiled. I waved and opened my mouth to greet her but stopped when Stiles followed Lydia inside. I sat up straighter on my bed as I felt nervous. The time had come.

"Hey," Lydia greeted me.

"Hi," my hands began to sweat as Stiles took seat next to me. "Hey Stiles. What are you doing here? I thought we weren't fit to move?"

"He wouldn't shut up about coming to see you," Lydia said stepping away from us. "I snuck him out. You have about five minutes before the nurses realize he's gone." She opened the door. "I'll be outside keeping an eye out."

"Thanks," I shouted as she closed the door. I turned to Stiles, who was staring at the floor. "Stiles," I began as I felt my throat close up. "I'm so-"

"It's ok," Stiles interrupted and gave me a grin. He didn't look like he hated me. He looked like that old Stiles I bumped into at the police station: playful, happy, and handsome. "Everything is ok between us."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I still need to apologize for the pain I must have put you through." I wiped the tear away. "I was terrible. You didn't deserve me leading you on."

Stiles leaned forward and grabbed my right hand. "I knew what I was getting myself into," he smiled. "It was a long shot that you would love me when you're bonded to Derek, but I'm glad I tried. Besides we both have people we love. You have Derek, and I have Lydia. She's good to me. She loves me, and I love her."

More tears rolled down my cheeks. They were tears of happiness. I was glad Stiles had found the right person. I obviously wasn't, and I was glad Lydia was his perfect match.

"I'm really glad to hear that Stiles," I grabbed his hand and squeezed back. "I hope we can be friends."

"Of course," Stiles really was my ray of sunshine. "I was hoping the same."

I stuck out my right pinky to Stiles. "Best friends?" He laughed, and we crossed pinkies.

"Best friends," he leaned forward and pulled me in for a hug. "You're such a dork."

"Me?" I smacked him playfully. "You're the dork."

We went back and forth smacking each other playfully for a while.

"By the way," Stiles said. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks," I rubbed my belly. I had taken to do that too frequently. I was beyond myself for sure.

"We need to go," Lydia stuck her head in. "Her mate is here."

I perked up at hearing Derek had returned. He had left that afternoon saying he had some things to do. Scott had stayed with me up until the moment the cops showed up. They didn't want him there putting words in my mouth or something. Now, Derek was back. I wondered if Stiles and Derek still hated each other.

"What's up dude," Stiles greeted Derek as he came in the room carrying carnations and balloons.

"I was going to take this to you," he handed Stiles the balloons. "But I heard you talking in here."

"Aw," Stiles took the balloons. "Thank you. I knew you cared."

"I don't," Derek said though I could see a smile in the corner of his lips. "They are from Lydia."

"I asked him to bring them for you," Lydia said taking Stiles' hand.

"Thank you Lyd," Stiles hugged Lydia. "Ok let's go and leave the lovebirds alone. Bye Sky. See you soon."

"Bye guys," I shouted. "Thanks for coming!" Lydia shut the door behind her.

Derek came to my bed and handed me the flowers as he took my tray and set it on the counter. I inhaled deeply the scent of the carnations and handed them back to Derek as I mouthed 'thanks.' He leaned forward and kissed my forehead then my lips.

"You two all right?" Derek asked referring to Stiles and me.

"Yup," I said excitedly. "We are just friends now. Best friends."

"That's nice," he sat at the foot of my bed and massaged my feet.

"How about you two?"

"I don't threaten to kill him every day," Derek chuckled. "I guess that's an improvement."

I laughed along with him. "What did you do today?" I asked after a while.

I felt through the bond that he was hiding something from me. Derek stopped massaging my feet and got up. I frowned as I felt Derek's anxiety, and he began pacing back and forth. _What now? _I thought.

_Derek POV_

When I left Sky for the afternoon, I went to meet with Charles. He was Sky's father figure now that her real father was dead, and Peter turned out to be a psycho. I had to ask Charles for Sky's hand in marriage. I wanted to do this the old fashioned way. I had told everyone what I was planning, and I would need them to keep it a secret.

"Why get married?" Lydia asked when I told them. "You're bonded aren't you? Mated? Marked? What's the term again?"

"All of them," I shrugged. "It makes sense. She's pregnant with my child."

"Yeah," Scott snorted. "You knocked my sister up."

"Scott," Melissa chastised him. "They are obviously in love."

"Sky is still knocked up." Scott glared at me. "You hurt her again, I will hit you in the head with our baseball bat."

"Do you even play baseball Scott?" Allison giggled.

There weren't any real objections to my idea of proposing Sky, so I went and bought a ring and went to see Charles. He was recuperating from his weeks in captivity, and he looked healthier than when Scott found him in Palm Springs. His bones weren't sticking out so much, and his color had soon returned. I walked into the vet's and found him discussing with a little girl how to care for her injured cat. I leaned against the wall as I waited for Charles to be done.

"Derek," Charles said rather stiffly once the little girl left the building.

I cleared my throat suddenly nervous. I had not always treated Charles with the respect he deserved. "Charles," I approached the counter and put the box with the ring in front of him.

He frowned and picked it up. Once he opened it and saw what was inside, Charles' eyes widened. "I don't how to say this Derek," he set the box down on the counter. "But I'm already married, and I'm not gay."

"What?" This time I frowned. "No. Charles, I huh want to ask Sky to marry me not you!"

Charles stared at me for a couple of seconds, and I squirmed. He surprised me and made me jump a little when he laughed loudly.

"You should have seen your face!" Charles said through the fit of laughter that shook his body.

I shifted from one foot to another. "I guess I deserved that," I told Charles as I tried to stop myself from throwing him across the room.

"Yes, you did," Charles admitted turning serious all of a sudden. "Now what were you saying?"

"I wanted to ask you Sky's hand in marriage," I followed him as he went to his office.

"Why me?" He turned to face me on the hallway. "Why not Scott?"

"I already did," I twirled the box in my hands. "I wanted to ask you because you're her father figure. I promise I will make her happy, and I won't hurt her again."

He sighed and rubbed his head. "It's not like I can say no," he muttered. "Sky is pregnant, and they are mates."

"And I love her," I added as he looked up at me.

Charles nodded. "I know, and she loves you too." He extended his right hand out to me, and we shook hands firmly. "Just make them happy."

"I will," I vowed.

The anxiety I had when I asked Charles, and even Scott, to marry Sky was nothing compared to standing in front of her as she watched me with her big, bright blue eyes. I could feel her confusion and fear through the bond. _It's not that hard_, I said to myself. _Just tell her how much you love her and to marry you. _Of course I was going to ask her more than that as well. Our bond had weakened because of our separation. Mates are supposed to always be close to each other. So I was going to ask her to be mate. For one, to once again strengthen our bond. Two because I had not asked her the first time. She had to have the choice.

"Derek," Sky's scared voice pulled me out of my reverie. "What's going on?"

"Sky," I took a deep breath and sat on the chair next to her bed. "My Sky. I wanted to do this when you were out of the hospital, but I just couldn't wait." I pulled out the box from my jacket, pushed the chair back, and kneeled next to her bed. "Skylar Emilia Lorenzo, I love you more than my life. I want us to be partners for life. I want us, you, the baby, and I, to be a family. So I ask you: will you be my mate and my wife?" I opened up the box and showed her the ring.

It had a round shaped diamond with a thin ring band. It was simple but very beautiful. I looked into Sky's eyes, and I saw tears leak out from her eyes. She hiccupped and sobbed at the same time like she always did when she cried. I waited anxiously as Sky found her voice to either say yes or no.

"Yes," Sky said through her sobs. "Yes! I will be your mate and your wife!"

She threw her arms around me, and I hugged her tightly as she kept sobbing happily. I couldn't help the tear that escaped my left eye. I pulled away from Sky after a couple of minutes. We both leaned forward at the same time and our lips met. We kissed softly and briefly. I wanted to get the ring on her finger. I wanted to see it on her hand. She extended her left hand out, and I placed the ring on her finger where it would stay forever.

_Scott POV_

"Can you hurry up?" I shouted as Allison ran around her house getting all her stuff together. "We're going to be late!"

"Stop pressuring me!" She shouted back. "I can't find my camera!"

I groaned. "There are going to be photographers! You don't need the camera." I shook my head as I went back inside anyway to help her look for it.

"Found it!" She shouted from the living room.

I left the kitchen and went to meet her by the foyer. "Ready?" I took her hand as she nodded.

As we drove, I thought of Sky and her big day. She was getting married to Derek. I smiled thinking of the months she spent planning everything with my mom, Allison and Lydia. They had literally spent every waking moment talking about the wedding. It had driven me and Stiles insane that we couldn't pull away our girlfriends even for a little bit. Derek at least had something to do working to fix up the Hale house.

"What are you thinking?" Allison said as we parked out front of the Hale house surrounded by cars.

I turned to her and admired her in her silver, short, one shoulder dress. "Just thinking of how beautiful you are," she giggled and got out of the car.

"Seriously," she grabbed my hand, and we made our way to the inside of the house. "What were you thinking?"

I sighed. "Just a little nervous and sad," I confessed. Since Sky told me about her engagement, which I already knew about because Derek technically asked for my permission, I kept thinking about our dad. He should have been the one to walk her down the aisle. Derek should have asked him for permission to marry Sky not Charles or me. Our dad should have been the one to threaten to put a bullet up Derek's ass if he hurt her. But he wasn't alive. He would never do any of those things or meet his grandson or granddaughter.

"Oh Scott," Allison hugged me knowing why I was sad. One of the many reasons I loved her, she always seemed to read my mind. "I'm sorry."

"I know," I rubbed her back and took comfort in her familiar smell and warmth. "I know better than to think about those things. I can't change them."

Allison nodded sadly unable to say anything else that could make me feel better. There really wasn't anything either one of us could say. "Why are you nervous though?" She asked changing the conversation.

"I don't want to trip," I chuckled.

"Not with those werewolf superpowers you got," she smiled. "Oh I gotta go find Lydia. She has my bouquet. I'll see you out there ok? And relax! You're not the bride." She ran back out to find Lydia.

"No," Sky said coming out of the newly restored living room. "I am."

I gasped when I laid eyes on my sister. She was always beautiful, but today she was glowing. At five months pregnant, Sky's belly was huge in a beautiful way. She wore a creamy, strapless, long dress with jewels encrusted below her breasts. Her hair was simple. She had cut it to her shoulders and lay down in waves with a white flower on her right side, and she wore little make-up. Even though everything she wore was simple, it was elegant and made her shine.

"Wow," I hugged her. "You look gorgeous Sky."

"Thank you little brother," she hugged me tight, and I felt the baby kick. "Oh. The baby recognizes his uncle."

"His?" I frowned as I leaned forward and rubbed her belly. "I think it's going to be a girl."

"You want a girl?" Mom asked a little surprised.

"Don't you?" Mom shrugged, and I leaned forward and cooed to the baby. "You will be a girl, and I will get to threaten your boyfriends and even chase them around. Throw them across the room…"

"I think she would have enough with Derek as her father," Sky chuckled, and I joined knowing what she meant. It wouldn't be easy for this baby to have an Alpha for a father. "I have a feeling it's going to be a boy." Sky added.

"What does Derek want?" Mom asked Sky as we walked to the back door that led to the backyard.

"He doesn't care," Sky smiled as she took the white carnations from my mom. "He says as long as the baby looks like me, he's happy."

"I hope the baby does look like you. It would be awkward to hug her if she has Derek's face." I muttered and Mom smacked me in the head. "Hey! I spent time trying to tame my hair. Don't ruin it."

She glared at me and smiled at Sky as she left to join the others outside. I looked through the curtains and found almost everyone was there. I spotted Derek at the altar talking to Stiles. Jackson, who sat next to Dr. Haberlind, had his arms crossed and looked like he'd rather be anywhere. I also saw Chris and Victoria Argent sitting next to Ethan, Emily, Carter, and Charles held Laura's hand.

"How's Laura doing?" I asked Sky. Laura was Roslyn's daughter whom Sky and Derek were in the process of adopting.

"She's coping," Sky sighed. "She still asks for Roslyn often. Derek and her get along great." She smiled. "She reminds us of Laura."

"In a way you got her back," I grabbed Sky's hand as she nodded.

The music began to play and Lydia and Allison came running. They briefly gasped at Sky's dress and look, but quickly got in their places. Allison went first as she was the maid of honor, and Lydia next as the bridesmaid.

"Ready?" I linked Sky's free right hand through my left arm.

She gulped suddenly nervous. She had been perfectly calm even as she planned the wedding. "Yeah," she responded a little weakly.

"You're not going to pass out are you?" I asked nervously as I heard people begin to whisper.

"No," she took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Let's do this. Oh Scott," we stopped. "Thanks for walking me."

"Thanks for asking me," I smiled.

We began to walk to Pachelbel's' Cannon in D. People gasped as Sky walked down the aisle. She gripped my arm tightly all the way up to the altar. Once we reached Derek, he stepped down.

"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" The official asked.

"I do," I heard my voice crack a little and people chuckled and aw-ed. I leaned forward and kissed Sky's hand before placing it on Derek's left hand. I stepped aside taking my place in front of Stiles at the altar as the best man and watched my sister get married.

_Derek POV_

I helped my pregnant future wife up the steps of the gazebo I had built as our altar for the occasion. Sky handed her bouquet to Allison and turned to face me. There were tears already glistening in her eyes, and I smiled at how happy she was. We held hands and faced each other as the official cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Sky and Derek in marriage. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond…"

I tuned out the rest of the opening. I couldn't believe my good luck to be marrying Sky. After all that we went through, we were finally going to be together. From thinking we were dead, to surviving Peter and Marissa, we were standing facing each other ready to join our lives and become one.

"I love you," I mouthed as the official began his reading on how important marriage was.

"Me too," Sky mouthed back as a tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away quickly as a couple of people sniffled.

I chuckled internally. We had just begun and everyone was already in tears. I wanted to get to the part where we exchanged rings, and I could finally kiss the bride. I wanted to get to tonight when Sky and I would get bonded in front of our pack. The wedding was important yes especially for Sky, but our bond would be stronger than a piece of paper.

"And now the exchange of vows," the official pulled me back to the present. "The couple has composed their own vows. The bride may begin."

Sky cleared her throat and looked into my eyes. "I, Skylar Emilia Lorenzo, take you, Derek Lee Hale, as my life mate and one true love. I promise to love you more each day than I did the day before. I will be faithful and always be there for you in times of sorrow and joy. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward till death do us apart." Her voice cracked in the end as the tears flowed freely.

"Aw," several people in the crowd said in unison.

I gulped feeling emotional all of a sudden. I took a deep breath and looked back into Sky's eyes drowning in the blue depths of the ocean.

"Now the groom."

"I don't think I can top that, but I will try," I smiled. "I, Derek Lee Hale, take you, Skylar Emilia Lorenzo as my life mate and one true love," we had both decided to start the same way. "I promise to hold your love as the most precious gift in my life. I pledge to you endless strength and happiness. I solemnly vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward till death do us apart." We also decided to end the same way. I leaned forward and kissed both of Sky's hands.

"And now the rings," the official announced as Allison stepped forward handing Sky the ring.

She took my left hand briefly kissing it as she slipped the ring on my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Scott handed me the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated as I slipped the ring on her finger above her engagement ring.

As we looked into each other's eyes, the official spoke the final words that made our marriage official. "By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

"Finally," Sky said before throwing her arms around me and pulling me down for the sweetest of kisses. I placed my hands on each side of her growing and beautiful belly and kissed my wife as the crowd clapped. We finally broke apart and turned to face our familiars and friends.

"Family and friends," the official shouted over the clapping and even hooting from Stiles. "I present to you Derek and Skylar Hale!"

"_Skylar Hale," _I said to Sky through the bond as we hugged our loved ones. "_You're a Hale again."_

"_And this time till death do us apart," _she said back as she hugged Charles.

"_Even after death," _I told her happily.

Later that night, after our guests left, Sky and I made our way back to the gazebo where Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Charles met us. Sky and I stood facing everyone as I was about to make Sky my mate and announce it to the pack. We all still wore our wedding attire.

"I've never been to a mating ceremony," Lydia said excitedly.

"I don't think anyone of us has," Scott rolled his eyes.

"I have," Charles said smiling. "When Derek's parents bonded, I was there."

"What was it like?" Allison asked curiously.

"Was there like heavenly light and doves flying?" Stiles jumped in on the conversation.

"What?" Charles snorted. "You read too much crap Stiles. No. Nothing like that."

"If you all shut up you may actually see how this is," I snapped rolling my eyes.

"Old Mr. Cranky Pants is back," Stiles muttered.

"It was too good to be true," Scott and Stiles high fived as they laughed at my expense.

Sky tusked and shook her head. "Come on guys get serious," she turned to me. "And you, be nicer."

I ignored the last part knowing it was impossible for me to be nice with Scott and especially Stiles around. I turned to face Sky much like we had done earlier during the wedding. I cleared my throat and got started.

"Sky Hale," I smiled at the use of her new name. It sounded right. "Do you accept to be my mate?"

"Just like that?" Stiles snorted. "I thought it'd be more special. What is this?"

"Stiles," Lydia smacked him in the arm. "Hush!"

"I accept," Sky said as if there hadn't been an interruption.

I nodded trying to hold back my joy and excitement. "Then I, Derek Hale, claim you Sky as my mate. Mine and only mine." With the nail of my index finger, I cut across my palm. Using the blood that began to flow before the wound closed, I drew a spiral on Sky's shoulder with it. "The blood of the Alpha and the pack recognizes you."

"Yours and only yours," Sky replied as she gave me her hand. I cut her palm as well and as the blood flowed, she drew the spiral on my forearm. "My blood accepts you and the pack."

I smiled and decided to add more to our vows. I decided to show Sky and everyone that they would have free will with me as their Alpha. I wanted to redeem myself from past mistakes.

"I promise to always recognize you as my equal and as a mirror of my true self," I wrapped Sky's wound with a piece of cloth as the bond between us began to form. I could feel Sky's consciousness and thoughts intermingled with mine. She was happy and thankful for my words. She had nothing to fear from me. I wasn't going to order her around.

"Question," Stiles raised his hand. "If you needed to say those words, how come Peter and you marked her against her will? She had to accept you didn't she?"

"Not necessarily," Charles answered for me. "As long as the Alpha marks her with his blood, she becomes part of the pack. However, bonds are stronger when both parties accept and take claim of each other."

"Any more questions?" I asked eying Stiles specifically.

"No, no," Stiles shrugged. "I'm good."

"All right then," I stepped off the gazebo. "Pack members, I give Sky Hale. My mate and our newest member."

"Woohoo!" Scott clapped. "All right can I go now?"

"Scott," Sky laughed. "Are you in a hurry or something?"

"Yeah," he snorted. "Allison and I have somewhere to be tonight."

"Meaning a hotel room!" Stiles shouted.

"Shut up!" Allison smacked him as she turned red.

"Oh my God! Why is everyone hurting me today?" Stiles shouted as he left with Lydia.

"I have to go as well," Charles kissed Sky on the cheek and nodded to me. "Good luck both of you."

He left leaving Sky, Scott, Allison and I standing by the gazebo. Allison looked away still embarrassed by what Stiles had said. I already suspected something like this was going to happen. Scott had asked me how I controlled myself when I was with Sky. It had been awkward to say the least talking to Scott about controlling himself with Allison.

"So, huh," Scott began to retreat slowly pulling Allison with him. "Good night. Awesome wedding and bonding ceremony by the way."

"Scott," Sky stopped him and pulled him back.

"Stiles was just kidding," Scott said quickly. "We weren't-"

"Huh, no comment on that," Sky said awkwardly. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

"Oh," Scott sighed. "You're welcome though I didn't do much."

"Still," Sky hugged him. "Now go… home." She turned to Allison. "Thanks to you too."

"We're sisters now," Allison smiled.

After they left, I picked up Sky in my arms and carried her to what would be our room. She giggled and kissed my neck as we up the stairs. Our first night as newlyweds was not much different as the nights we had already spent sleeping in each other's arms. Of course I would have liked to make love to my wife, but she was wonderfully pregnant. We talked half of the night about everything. We started coming up with names for our baby, and which room would belong to Laura once the state granted us custody of her. I had taken to loving the little girl whose mother had died because of my stupidity. This was my way of making it up to her.

"I love you," Sky whispered as she began to drift off into sleep. "Thanks for today."

"No, thank you," I kissed her forehead. "And I love you as well."

"I know," I could feel her smiling. "Good night, husband."

"Good night Mrs. Hale," I chuckled and quickly fell asleep with my wife in my arms.

**Four Months Later**

_Sky POV_

The hammering on the roof was driving me insane. I had not been able to get much sleep the past couple of days with the big belly I had. I groaned and, with difficulty, got up from the bed. _I might as well get an early start_, I thought. I made my way slowly to Laura's room. I knocked softly.

"Come in," her sweet voice told me she had been awake for a while now.

I opened the door and saw Laura playing with her dolls and Derek with a tiara on his head. I giggled at the sight of my manly husband fixing his tiara as he regarded me with a charming, killer smile. I stepped inside and sat down on Laura's bed. As soon as Derek asked me to marry him four months ago, he decided to restore the house. I knew he resisted for so long because the burned house was the last thing he had from his old life and his family. However, he realized he had to make new memories with the family he was having as Laura finally became our daughter two months after our marriage.

"You look hot, honey," I smiled pointing at Derek's tiara.

"Thank you," he smiled and brushed the doll's hair. "Laura thinks I look silly."

"Yes," Laura giggled. "You look funny Daddy."

Derek looked up at me with wide eyes. I grinned happily. Laura had finally recognized one of us as her parents. She found it harder it with me since she still hoped Roslyn would return. One sad day she would realize what truly being dead meant. Meanwhile, Derek was the dad, and I was Sky. I was fine with that. I could wait. I gave Derek two thumbs up as I felt him hold back the tears through the bond. I struggled to get up wanting to give them some privacy and more bonding time.

"Let's help Mommy up," Derek stood up and held his hand out to me as Laura tugged at my leg.

"Thank you sweethearts," I kissed Laura's head as she stepped away from me. "How about I make us some breakfast?"

"Yes!" Laura shouted happily. "I want toast."

"Yes ma'am," I nodded. "What would you like honey?"

"I think you should go back to bed," Derek said as he watched me struggle with walking. "You are sure to pop any minute."

"Funny," I laughed. "You sound like Stiles. I'm fine. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as I made it to the kitchen, I heard voices. I stepped through the doorway and found Scott and Stiles rummaging through the fridge. I put my hands on my hips as I waited for them to see me.

"Excuse me thieves," I chuckled. "May I help you?"

"Huh," Scott said with his mouth full of ham. "You're out of ham."

"And milk," Stiles said as he took a swing out of the milk cartoon. "Oh and Lucky Charms. You know they are my favorite."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bread and popped it into the toaster. Both Scott and Stiles took a seat on the kitchen island and watched me struggle to move around. They began to whisper when I couldn't bend down to look for the butter.

"If you're going to come here every morning to steal my food," Derek snapped as he pulled me aside and took out the butter for me. "The least you could do is help around."

"I was just telling Stiles we should help," Scott defended himself. "Anyway, nice tiara."

"Yes," Stiles snorted. "It brings out your eyes."

"Daddy looks hot," Laura added.

"Sure he does kiddo," Stiles ruffled Laura's hair. "But I think I would look better. What do you think Scott?"

I laughed as the men and Laura began to argue who would look better with the tiara. I opened up the butter and began spreading it when I felt a strong kick.

"Ow," I grabbed my stomach.

"You ok?" Derek asked leaving the argument.

"Yeah," I gasped. "Oh the baby is running out of space poor thing."

"Maybe we should pop you," Scott shouted earning giggles from Stiles.

I was about to respond when I heard a loud pop like the snapping of an elastic band followed by the gushing of liquid down my legs. I looked down and though I had peed myself, but it was clear like water. I looked up at Derek with fear in my eyes. I wasn't ready to give birth! Nine months would not prepare me for the pain I was sure about to face soon.

"Ew," Stiles said. "That's gross. What is that by the way?"

"Her water just broke you idiot," Derek snapped and dropped some towels on the floor. "Are you in pain?" He asked me.

"No," I paused. "I'm n-" And then I was. My lower abdomen and back were suddenly in pain. "I think it's time." I gasped as the pain decreased slightly and hit me again.

"Really?" Derek asked excitedly and fearful. "Are you sure? Maybe if you move around…"

"Ok," I nodded biting my lip and tried to walk. "Ow. Nope. This is real." A week before, I started feeling pains, and I had gone to the hospital only to learn it was a false alarm. I was told the pain wouldn't go away by moving, and the pains would be diminish only to come back stronger.

"Oh crap," Scott suddenly appeared next to me. "You're going into labor? Now?"

"I am due," I said holding on to Scott as Derek ran to get the bag from the room. "You guys take care of Laura while Derek and I go to the hospital."

"I'm going," Scott took my hand and began leading me to the car.

"We are all going," Stiles added as he held Laura's hand and took her to his jeep.

"Fine," I tried shrugging as the pain in my back sky rocketed. "Shit."

"Language," Derek joked as he helped Scott get me in the car. "The baby will hear you."

"Funny," I smacked him lightly.

Scott allowed me to hold his hand tightly with both of mine as we made it to the hospital. Stiles jeep was in front of us, and I could see Laura looking back at us. We hadn't even changed her out of her pajamas. As soon as we got out of the car, Melissa and several other nurses were waiting for us with a wheel chair.

"Ok breathe," Melissa coached me as we went inside the hospital. "Deep breaths, Sky."

I listened to her as I was led into a room with Derek by my side. Unfortunately, Scott couldn't come with me. Hell, that was probably for the best. I didn't think I'd want my brother to see me down there or hear me scream for that matter. And scream I did. Derek held my hand throughout the ordeal that lasted all day. I wasn't fully dilated until around midnight.

"You did this to me!" I shouted to Derek at some point. "I hate you!"

"I love you too," Derek was sweating and holding my hand. "You can do this! Push!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing!" I shouted as I pushed harder than I ever had.

And then I heard the glorious sound of a baby crying.

_Scott POV_

"It's a boy!" Derek announced after midnight.

We all stood up and clapped congratulating Derek for his new son, and my nephew. I had a nephew! I hugged Allison as I grinned like an idiot. The hospital was full of people: Allison had soon shown up with Lydia, quickly followed by Charles and Dr. Haberlind. Even Jackson had shown up though he didn't celebrate with us as soon as Derek announced the baby's gender. I shrugged and turned to Derek.

"Can I see them?"

"Only three people are allowed in the room," Derek said as he picked up a groggy Laura. We had woken her up with our shouting. She was still in her pajamas. "I want Laura to meet her baby brother."

I nodded and kissed Allison quickly before following Derek to the room they had Sky and my nephew in. Sky lay in bed with a small bundle in her arms. She was pale and sweaty though she looked extremely joyous. Derek quickly went to Sky's side with Laura in his arms. He set my niece down so she could get close to the baby. Laura smiled and looked at Derek for approval to touch the baby. He nodded, and she ran her small index finger over the baby's nose.

"Scott," Sky's voice was hoarse from all the screaming no doubt. I didn't hear her because of my super hearing. No. My sister had some lungs. The entire hospital heard her scream profanities at Derek for putting her through the pain. Stiles had laughed saying she was such a baby having gone through worst things. I had smacked him in the head.

"It's a boy," I stated obviously. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Sky smiled. "Want to hold him?"

"Sure," Duh! I approached them, and Derek passed the baby carefully to me. The baby opened his eyes briefly, and I caught a pair of green eyes. "Damn. The baby looks like Derek." I said playfully because my nephew was perfect.

"He has our dad's nose," Sky ignored the jab at the baby and Derek. "And like yours. He definitely has my awesome lips." She giggled but quickly stopped. "Ouch."

I stared at the baby completely mesmerized. I was actually staring more at his nose thinking if he really did have my dad's nose. Once again, I couldn't help be saddened by the thought of our dad unable to share the birth of…

"What's going to be his name?" I asked.

Sky and Derek looked at each other. "Dante," Sky said choking on the sadness no doubt of not having our dad present. "Dante Connor Hale We thought we would honor Dad and poor Connor."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "It's prefect." I kissed the baby's forehead. "He's perfect. Welcome to the world little man."

**So. We have reached the end. I didn't proof read so forgive any errors. I got lazy. Lol. How was this for an ending? Shout out to my dear friend Manda aka Purple because she helped me with the vows, for she is getting married soon. Awh! Anyway, let me know your thoughts on… well, anything and everything! Thanks for reading, and it's been real! Peace out.**

**Moni. **


	17. New Story

Greetings,

_Invincible_, a continuation to Derek's and Sky's story, has been posted! If interested, do check it out, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks.

Love,

littlerichellemead


End file.
